Regina Mills, Legendary Lawyer
by SombraSST
Summary: Regina Mills es una abogada legendaria a infalible desde que inició su carrera a los 19 años. Veinte años después se tropezará con un caso que irá más allá de aquello a lo que se ha acostumbrado, un verdadero desafío. El caso de Emma Swan. Un caso lleno de giros, trampas... y puede que algo de magia. Suficiente como para que la morena no se percate de cómo la rubia le afecta.¿O no?
1. Viejos tiempos

**Advertencia: Este fic no busca adaptarse a la realidad el máximo posible. Desconozco en gran medida las leyes y lo más probable es que no encontréis algo "preciso" en este escrito debido entre otras cosas, y hablando de modo simple, soy de ciencias y no sé nada de leyes. El objetivo del fic es entretener, de modo que agradecería comprensión en este aspecto. Sin más disfrutad del fic. ¡Nos vemos en los juicios!**

 **Aclaro que el primer capítulo es introductorio y no refleja cómo será la totalidad del fic.**

* * *

 _¿?_

En la oscuridad de aquella habitación de hospital, el sonido de los instrumentos que mantenían con vida a aquel hombre era lo único que sonaba, con un sonido rítmico, que comenzó a acelerarse dramáticamente cuando un segundo sonido comenzó a resonar entre el tenue silencio de los pasillos. Un paso tras otro, sin prisa, sin pausa. El pulsímetro comenzó a acelerar el ritmo al que sonaba, al tiempo que los picos que registraba se hacían más elevados.

La puerta se abrió, produciendo un chirrido. Y una figura conocida para el hombre que se mantenía postrado en la cama hizo acto de presencia. El pulso pareció relajarse durante un segundo, y luego se elevó hasta un límite insospechado cuando esa sombra empuñó un revolver. El disparo llenó el ambiente de un ruido ensordecedor. El último sonido que aquel hombre pudo escuchar, hasta que el pulsímetro volviese a cambiar su ritmo, convertido en un pitido sin final, que continuaría hasta el momento en que alguien se decidiese a desenchufar esa máquina.

 _Regina Mills_

Notaba cómo me temblaban las manos en aquella sala diminuta. Me había mirado compulsivamente frente a aquel espejo. Me sentía demasiado joven como para aquello. En ciertos aspectos es lo que todos pensaban. Una abogada de diecinueve años no es que fuese precisamente experimentada. Aquel era mi primer caso, uno de asesinato, nada más y nada menos. Me había puesto un chaleco rojo, que cubría una camiseta blanca y se encontraba encima de una falda del mismo color. Los tacones no habían sido un acierto. Me dolerían los pies al final del juicio.

_ ¡Tú! Sí, tú. La de rojo._ Me dijo una voz, que me observaba._ ¿Eres Regina, no?

Me giré y me encontré con una mujer de unos veinticinco años. Cuando me llamó noté un profundo acento inglés. Había algo en ella, no obstante, que resultaba imponente. Algo en su mirada que daba pavor. Tragué saliva y asentí.

_ La gente dice que eres un prodigio.

_ A la gente le gusta hablar. _ Comenté, tratando de quitarle peso a lo que decían. Sí, es cierto, había adelantado varios cursos para poder llegar a donde estaba a mi edad.

_ Espero que la gente tenga algo de razón._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Porque tienes pinta de estar a punto de desmayarte.

Eso era cierto, sentía que estaba mareada y notaba mi estómago revuelto por los nervios. Sin embargo, en lo que a los demás respectaba, debía dar la impresión de que me encontraba bien.

_ Estoy bien._ recalqué._ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Soy Augustine Morgan._ Sonrió, con suficiente._ Fiscal. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Tenía razón. No relacionaba la cara al nombre, pero sí que podía hacerlo con el nombre y la profesión. Era mi rival y, por lo que sabía, otro prodigio. Pero no un prodigio cualquiera. Los Morgan eran una larga estirpe de fiscales, todos ellos prodigios, todos ellos geniales. Tragué saliva una vez más.

_ Nos vemos en el juicio, Mills. No dejes que te pueda la presión._ Sacó una petaca de uno de sus bolsillos y dio un trago._ ¿Un traguito antes del juicio? A mí me relaja.

_ No, gracias. No me parece profesional._ Contesté.

_ Cómo quieras.

Se ajustó su americana y salió de la sala. Yo tenía bastante miedo, a decir verdad, y la confianza con la que se movía aquella mujer no ayudó a que me sintiese mejor. Casi parecía que daba por hecho que iba a demostrar que mi cliente era culpable.

Hablando de mi cliente, venía por la puerta junto con mi madre. ¿He comentado que mi cliente es una niña de doce años? Es suficiente como para poner de los nervios a cualquiera. Si no demostraba su inocencia iba a terminar encerrada en un reformatorio sin remedio.

Mi madre, con su tradicional americana de color azul marino, se acercó y me miró a los ojos. Noté como, instantáneamente me iba relajando. Tenerla cerca siempre me ponía de mejor humor. Era por ella por la que me había convertido en abogada, y mi modelo a seguir.

_ Relájate Regina. Tú sólo sal ahí y usa tus notas. Verás como todo va bien._ Me dijo._ Sabemos que Paige es inocente. ¿Verdad?

Sí. Lo sabía. No habría accedido a llevar el caso si no creyese en la inocencia de mi cliente. Noté como la decisión que tenía mi madre se me transmitía y me daba fuerzas para seguir. Paige llevaba un buen rato mirándonos alternativamente.

_ ¿Tengo que preocuparme?_ Preguntó. Lo cierto es que la niña era una monada.

_ No, todo está bien._ Dije, más para convencerme a mí misma que para lograr lo mismo con ella.

Me despedí de mi madre y me adentré atravesé las puertas que me separaban de mi destino. Me subí al banco de la defensa y suspiré largamente. Augustine ya estaba sentada en el banco de la acusación, con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

_ Se abre la sesión en el caso contra Paige Norrington._ La voz del juez me devolvió a la realidad._ ¿Está la acusación preparada?

_ La acusación está preparada, su señoría._ Dijo Augustine, sin dejar de mirarme.

_ La… la defensa está lista su señoría._ No pude evitar que se me atropellara la voz.

_ Señora Morgan. Su alegato inicial, por favor._ ¿La había llamado señora? ¿Estaba casada tan joven?

_ Su señoría. Lo cierto es que me cuesta entender el motivo por el cual nos hemos reunido aquí._ Dijo, con convicción._ Las huellas de la acusada estaban en el arma del crimen, y se encontraron huellas dactilares en esta… además de los rastros de pólvora en su ropa. Todas las pruebas están en su contra.

_ Entiendo, señora Morgan._ El juez asintió._ ¿Qué tiene que decir la defensa al respecto?

_ Bueno…_ Me había quedado fría con su avalancha de pruebas._ ¿Qué hay del motivo? ¿Por qué iba una niña de doce años a querer cometer este crimen?

_ ¿No es obvio?_ Augustine no se alteró._ Paige iba tras la fortuna de su padre. Era el único motivo por el cual se acercó a él. Él la abandonó cuando era un bebé… y ella volvió por su dinero. Sugiero concluir este caso ya.

_ Creo que está acelerando las cosas. ¿No cree?_ Le dije.

_ Mi marido acaba de morir. Disculpe si quiero cerrar el asunto lo antes posible._ Dijo, dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamé. Aquello era un despropósito. ¿Cómo podía ser la esposa del marido parte de la acusación? Aquello no tenía sentido. Y sin embargo, parece que la influencia de la familia Morgan había llegado más lejos de lo que cabía esperar._ La defensa se niega a que se dé por concluido el juicio hasta que se haya interrogado a los testigos.

Se produjo un tumulto entre los asistentes al juicio. Daba la impresión de que los cuchicheos terminarían por hacer que no pudiese oír ni mis propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, una de las frases que mi madre me había dicho estaba resonando en mi cabeza, sobreponiéndose a las demás.

 _Las pruebas sólo son pruebas. Son como un puzle. Uno con más formas de ser resuelto de las que parece. Encontrar la verdadera forma sólo depende de ti._

_ ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala!_ La voz del juez consiguió acallar finalmente las voces._ Señorita Mills. ¿A quién desea llamar al estrado?

_ La defensa solicita llamar al estrado._ Tragué saliva._ A la acusada… ¡Paige Norrington!

Si había alguien que podría explicar porque todas las evidencias la señalaban, decididamente debía ser la propia acusada. Tuvieron que poner un pequeño banco ante el estrado para que Paige pudiese subirse. La pobre ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podían pensar que ella había cometido el crimen?

_ Díganos su nombre completo y… curso escolar, por favor._ Le pedí.

_ Soy Paige Irina Andrómeda Norrington._ Se presentó. Menudo nombre más largo._ Y voy a sexto.

_ Nos gustaría que nos hablase de Daniel Morgan, su padre._ Dije, con tranquilidad._ ¿Qué opinión le merece?

_ Pues… es bastante guay._ Dijo, mirando a Augustine._ Me recogió del orfanato. Parece que me había dejado allí, pero que estaba arrepentido. Creí que esta vez no iba a tener que volver. Pero ahora se ha ido… y supongo que tendré que volver.

_ ¿Y el dinero que te dejó?_ Le pregunté.

_ No me ha dejado nada._ Dijo, en un susurro._ A mí el dinero me da igual.

"No me ha dejado nada". Alcé una ceja. Si eso era cierto entonces el motivo que Augustine había dicho no tenía sentido. Aunque Paige fuese una persona con el corazón frío, no tendría ningún motivo para asesinarlo si eso no le reportaba ningún beneficio.

_ La defensa solicita ver el testamento actual de la víctima._ Dije, comenzando, por fin, a hilar mi caso.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Augustine volvió a golpear la mesa._ ¡El testamento de la víctima es irrelevante!

Y entonces, lo sentí. Fue como un pestañeo, pero pude ver cómo Augustine perdía la sonrisa por un instante. Había tragado saliva. Estaba claro que el testamento era importante. Ella quería que el caso se resolviese lo antes posible.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Contraataqué, alzando la mano y apuntándola con un dedo acusador._ Usted misma ha usado el testamento como base de su móvil. ¿Insinúa ahora que ha mentido, acaso?

_ Yo…_ Augustine dio un paso atrás._ Está bien… que se presente el testamento.

La estaba desarmando. La primera pieza del puzle podía caer finalmente. Augustine y yo nos miramos en silencio, al tiempo que el Alguacil se encargaba de ir a buscar lo que se había pedido. Cuando lo miré, confirmé que estaba en lo cierto.

_ Su señoría. El testamento aquí adjunto… señala que la heredera de la fortuna es su mujer, la fiscal Morgan._ Se me notaba mucho más confiada que antes._ ¿Por qué iba la acusada a asesinar a su padre si la fortuna no estaba destinada a ser suya?

_ ¿Y qué más da?_ Augustine parecía haber recuperado la sonrisa._ A pesar de todo, las huellas siguen estando en el alma, al igual que los residuos. Quizá le mató porque no la incluyó en el testamento. ¿No se le ha ocurrido eso, abogada?

Tragué saliva. Volvía a tenerme en jaque. Miré a Paige. Ella tenía la respuesta. Tenía que preguntarle, pero me daba mucho miedo lo que pudiese responderme. ¿Y si lo había hecho ella? No, no podía tener dudas. Paige era inocente, de eso estaba segura.

_ Paige… ¿Disparaste tú esto?_ Pregunté, enseñándole la pistola, que se encontraba en una bolsa de plástico.

_ Sí._ Dijo, llevándose el dedo a los labios.

_ ¿Cuándo?_ Pregunté._ ¿Fue la noche del crimen?

_ Sí._ Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa._ En el hospital.

_ ¿En el hospital?_ Empezaba a sentir que me desmoronaba como un flan._ ¿Y a qué le diste?

Pain empezó a revolverse, como si no quisiera responder. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que estaba cavando su propia tumba. ¿O sería algo más? Esperaba que realmente fuese algo más. Paige miró a Augustine, y esta le dirigió una mirada asesina. Esta vez fui yo la que le di un golpe a la mesa. Paige dio un respingo.

_ Paige. ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Piensa en lo que te pasará si no lo haces!_ Mi voz sonó más alta de lo que me gustaría.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Augustine._ Está acosando a la testigo.

_ Se acepta._ El juez dio un golpe de martillo sobre la mesa._ Señorita Mills, absténgase de gritar a la acusada.

_ Lo siento, señoría._ Dije, frustrada.

_ Le di a una columna…_ Dijo, Pain en un murmullo.

_ ¿A una columna?_ Alcé a una ceja._ ¿Cómo que a una columna?

_ Sí… a una columna del parking… la D9.

_ ¿Por qué le disparaste a la columna del parking?_ Paige miró a Augustine, tembló un poco._ Dime la verdad, Paige. Por favor.

_ E-Ella me lo dijo…_ Señaló a Augustine.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Augustine._ Esto… esto es…

Y entonces, la verdad se abrió ante mí, como si de una ventana iluminada se tratase. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Augustine.

_ Su señoría… Paige Norrington es inocente. _ Me crucé de brazos, sonriendo._ La verdadera culpable es, sin un ápice de duda… ¡Augustine Morgan!

Si anteriormente se había generado bullicio en la sala, no era nada comparable a lo que había visto en aquel momento. El juez tuvo que gritar haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas esta vez para lograr que la gente se callase.

_ ¿Te atreves a acusarme, a mí?_ Parece que finalmente, estaba ante la verdadera Augustine Morgan. Su voz sonaba desquiciada, y su ojo izquierdo tenía un tic tremendamente pronunciado._ ¡Soy una Morgan! ¡Soy un prodigio! ¡Y tú no tienes ninguna prueba! ¿En qué basas tu charco? ¿En el testimonio de la acusada en el hedor a whisky? No me hagas reír.

_ ¿Whisky?_ Dije en un murmullo. Abrí la bolsa del arma y aspiré._ Efectivamente… este arma huele a Whisky… pero eso no se mencionaba en ningún informe. Supongo que tendremos que enviar al alguien al aparcamiento a buscar la bala que ha mencionado Paige… y analizar el whisky para compararlo con el que llevas encima. Quizá hayas aprovechado los puntos ciegos de las cámaras para aparcar en el parking… pero es imposible que tu entrada haya pasado desapercibida del todo.

Yo sonríe, y Augustine cada vez se encontraba más blanca. La había cazado, y ella lo sabía. Las mismas pruebas que había usado para señalar a Paige ahora apuntaban hacia ella. Era cierto que no todo estaba funcionando de una forma exacta, pero la verdad es que bastaría para el jurado. ¿Qué jurado condenaría a una niña de doce años habiendo otro sospechoso?

Lo que me sorprendió fue ver la reacción de Augustine en ese momento. Se echó a reír. Una risa demente y malsana, perversa, que resonó por toda la habitación y me hizo estremecerme. El silencio absoluto la siguió. Ya no había tic alguno, pero la locura parecía haberse instalado en sus ojos, y no parecía querer salir.

_ Sí… lo hice yo._ Dijo, como si realmente la aliviase._ Yo le disparé a ese cerdo. Llevo casada con él desde que era una niña, prácticamente. Me ha usado como un mero juguete sexual todos estos años… Y ahora aparece esa mocosa… hija de una puta que se folló en una noche de desenfreno… Y pretendía darle lo que es mí.

Augustine se pasó la mano por el rostro, provocando al bajar que su párpado inferior derecho bajase un poco, lo que le dio un aspecto realmente grimoso durante unos instantes.

_ Hice lo único que podía hacerle. Meterle una bala en el pecho a ese cabrón antes de que me lo quitara todo… y sabes qué. ¡Has fallado… prodigio! Sí… puede que vaya a la cárcel… pero ese testimonio que tienes entre las manos… es válido. ¡La fortuna es mía, y ni tú ni nadie podréis quitármela!

En eso tenía razón. Sin embargo. Dudaba que todo su dinero lo compensase. Aunque ella, en su locura, parecía creer que así era. Abandoné la sala de aquel juicio, victoriosa, a pesar de todo. Más tarde me enteraría de que condenaron a Augustine a veinte años de arresto domiciliario, y le retiraron su capacidad para ejercer la fiscalía. Parece que, después de todo, su dinero y su influencia sí que la liberaron de una pena más horrible.

 _20 años después_

El teléfono sonaba sobre la mesa del despacho. Me había quedado dormida sobre el sofá para las reuniones. Me puse en pie, somnolienta, y cogí el teléfono, bostezando. Una voz familiar me habló por el otro lado de la línea, una que me hizo sonreír.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Astrid?_ Dije, permitiéndome bostezar._ ¿Has encontrado un caso?

Abrí las ventanas y me acomodé en la silla giratoria y di un giro. Me quedé observando los recortes de periódicos y el título que había colgados de la pared. Los recortes que iban desde la abogada novata que había sido hasta la mujer en la que me había convertido.

_ ¿Asesinato? Suena algo mal. De acuerdo… hablaré con la acusada. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?_ Eché la silla hacia atrás._ Con que… ¿Emma Swan? Curioso nombre. Nos vemos en las celdas.

Colgué el teléfono y me puse en pie, desperezándome. Tomé mi americana azul y me la coloqué, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Un nuevo caso, una nueva aventura. En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo especial que sería. En ese momento no supe que el caso de Emma Swan cambiaría mi vida.


	2. Prólogo

**Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo. Normalmente espero más, pero sentía la necesidad de subir este capítulo 2, así que llega rapidito. La historia avanza algo despacio, lo sé, pero todo tiene que asentarse.**

* * *

 _¿?_

La casa se hallaba silenciosa cuando la llave giró y el hombre entró en el salón. Demasiado, a decir verdad. Dejó las llaves en un cuenco y observó en derredor, buscando a su novia sin demasiado éxito. Bufando, hastiado, se sentó en el sofá a mirar la tele mientras la esperaba. Pasaría un buen rato hasta que, la puerta, a su izquierda, se abriese por fin. No obstante, por la reacción del hombre, había algo que no andaba demasiado bien. Dio un respingo y aferró el mando de la tele como si fuese un arma.

La persona que estaba en la puerta llevaba una pistola, con la que amenazaba al hombre que había llegado en primer lugar. El visitante no tuvo ningún ápice de duda a la hora de disparar en la mano derecha al hombre, que cayó al suelo, doblado de dolor. Aún así, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para tomar el mando que acababa de caerse con la misma mano. Escuchó otro disparo, a su izquierda, pero el tiro falló, para sorpresa del atacante. El hombre cogió el mando, hecho añicos, y lo lanzó con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Dio en el blanco, directamente contra la mano de su atacante, que tuvo que soltar la pistola. Pero eso no le detuvo. De su cinturón tomó un cuchillo y se lanzó sobre el hombre. Se produjo un forcejeo, pero finalmente el hombre flaqueó y cayó al suelo, momento que su atacante aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él y acuchillarlo múltiples veces. La sangre se esparció por toda la habitación, manchando los muebles y el suelo.

 _Regina Mills_

El Mercedes aparcó frente al centro de detención. Iba a conocer a mi cliente, Emma Swan. Astrid no solía buscarme clientes. Cuando se daba el caso, solía ser un juicio bastante jugoso que terminaba eclipsando a la prensa y se unía a los recortes que tenía en la pared. Sin embargo, no me encontré con ella esperándome como solía estar. Pero no le di demasiada importancia. Me acerqué y pregunté al guarda por Emma Swan.

_ Ahora mismo la llamo. Siéntese y espere, señorita Mills._ Me indicó, mostrándome la que parecía la clásica sala de interrogatorios. Me preocupaba que hubiese alguien detrás del gran espejo que había tras de mí.

Tardaron un par de minuto en traerla. Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron sentí que mi cerebro se desconectaba por un segundo. Pero me sobrepuse. Emma se sentó frente a mí y nos miramos en silencio hasta que el guardia salió y nos dejó solas.

_ Supongo que usted es Regina Mills._ Dijo, sin dejar de observarme.

_ Y usted es Emma Swan._ Corroboré. Ella suspiró.

_ Ya le dije a su amiga que no quiero que me defiendan._ Me dijo, trastocándome._ Soy culpable. Mañana voy a firmar mi confesión. Y así las cosas serán más sencillas para todos.

_ No la creo._ Dije, clavándole la mirada.

No cuadraba. Había mirado a cientos de asesinos a la cara. Y ella no lo era. Podía sentirlo. Era un presentimiento y nada más. Casi pude notar que la enfadaba que le dijese que no la creía. No la defendería si la creyese. Yo jamás defendía a alguien que creyese culpable.

_ Puedes creerme o no._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie._ Pero yo le disparé. Dos veces. Y luego le apuñalé. No sé por qué… pero lo recuerdo a la perfección.

"Dos veces". Cuando pronunció esas palabras, sucedió algo extraño. Por un momento todo a mi alrededor pareció oscurecerse. Los labios de Emma se movieron lentamente… y pude ver su corazón a través de su ropa. Emitió un brillo, azul. Yo había visto aquello en una ocasión anterior. Muchísimo tiempo antes de aquello. En mi primer juicio, de hecho.

_ Temo que aún no puedo decidirme con respecto a su caso, señorita Swan. Tengo que contrastar unos datos. Le suplico que no haga nada hasta entonces._ Le pedí.

_ Le digo que soy culpable._ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente. El dolor en sus ojos era remarcable.

_ Sospecho que le han tendido una trampa, señorita Swan._ Le dije, convencida._ Le ruego que me espere. Sólo un día. ¿De acuerdo?

_ De acuerdo…_ Me dijo, en un murmullo.

 _Más tarde_

Confieso que siempre me daba algo de apuro entrar en aquella tienda. Era cierto que en la familia teníamos que estar unidas, y que desde que Zelena se había marchado de casa retirándome la palabra, la única que me quedaba era mi hermana pequeña… pero es que si me daba apuro entrar en ella no era por mi hermana… era por la tienda en sí.

Y no andaba desencaminada. En cuanto entré en la tienda una bandada de palomas blancas se me cruzó y pasó atravesándome. Por desgracia para los animales, la mayoría se topó contra el cristal de la puerta y cayó al suelo, para luego dar vueltas por el local sin ton ni son.

_ ¡Regina!_ Me llamó una voz conocida.

Mi hermana estaba tras el mostrador de la tienda. No era una particular fan de la prestidigitación, a decir verdad. Pero ella había estado obsesionada desde niña. Mucho antes de que yo me dedicase a soñar con defender a los inocentes, ella ya sacaba conejos de una pequeña chistera… bastante más pequeña que la que llevaba ahora.

Era idéntica a nuestra difunta madre de joven. Eso a veces era duro. En aquel momento llevaba su habitual atuendo de escenario, rematado por su inseparable chistera negra. Yo me acerqué, pasando por una de las casas mágicas en la que solía cortar a sus ayudantes por la mitad, y me acerqué al mostrador.

_ Hola Amy_ la saludé.

_ ¿Amy? ¿Quién es Amy?_ Me preguntó, con tono teatral._ Mi nombre es Anzu… ¡Anzu la magnífica!

Y como parte del saludo, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo hizo girar un par de veces y, como salido de la nada, un reguero de "polvos mágicos", algo que supuse que era confeti plateado, me cayó encima. Soplé, apartándome de la nariz.

_ Amelia, no empecemos otra vez._ Me burlé._ No voy a llamarte por tu nombre artístico.

_ Vale, Regina… como quieras._ Me dijo, bufando. Para tener treinta años, su comportamiento a veces dejaba algo que desear._ ¿A qué has venido?

_ Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien._ Dije, mirándola._ Creo que sigues en contacto con Paige Norrington, ¿Verdad?

_ Quizá sí… quizá no._ Dijo, con misterio, haciendo girar la chistera sobre su dedo._ Quizá a ella no le apetezca verte.

_ ¡Amy! Es importante._ Me quejé._ Van a condenar a una mujer si no hablo con ella.

Siempre me importaban los clientes, pero en este caso, admito que había algo en la rubia que me preocupaba sinceramente. La forma en la que me había mirado cuando decía confesar su crimen, me horrorizaba. No era natural.

_ Vale… está bien. No quiero tener ese cargo de conciencia._ La chistera rodó por su mano grácilmente y finalmente la cogió con la mano y me la acercó._ Mira en el fondo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco metí la mano en la chistera y saqué una tarjeta de lo que parecía ser un estudio de tatuajes.

_ Tienes que decirme como haces eso algún día._ Dije, sin dejar de observar la tarjeta.

_ Sólo es magia, Regina.

_ La magia no existe.

 _¿?_

Hoy era el gran día. Y me moría de ganas de ser yo la que le diese la noticia. Iba andando a paso ligero por la mansión, casi trotando, cuando irrumpí finalmente en la habitación. El panorama lo cierto es que no dejaba de ser el esperado. No era la primera vez que habría esa puerta y la encontraba con la cabeza metida entre los pechos de una criada. No es que las escogiese por el físico debido a que diesen buena imagen… a fin de cuentas… tampoco es que no hubiese estado yo en la situación de la criada.

_ ¡Mamá!_ La llamé, porque mi entrada no había bastado para que apartase los labios del pezón de la señorita, que no dejaba de gimotear.

_ Ya te he dicho mil veces que si quieres unirte no preguntes._ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente._ Te acercas y punto.

_ No es que no quiera… que me muero de ganas pero… la detective Lucas está en la puerta._ Dije. Ella bufó y se apartó finalmente de la mujer.

_ ¿Qué quiere ahora esa muerta de hambre?_ Dijo, recogiendo su sostén del suelo y comenzando a vestirse.

_ No sabes qué día es hoy, ¿Verdad?_ Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mis labios.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Darcy?_ Me llamó._ No des rodeos, sabes que no me gusta.

_ Hoy acaba tu condena._ Dije, dando un saltito._ Viene a quitarte la pulsera para que puedas salir de casa.

El rostro de mi madre se iluminó por completo y se acercó, regándome la cara de besos. Creo que nunca la había visto así de eufórica. Cuando la condenaron yo era apenas un bebé. Mi madre nunca había podido salir de casa durante mi infancia. Aunque quizá por eso estábamos tan unidas, de una forma que el resto del mundo encontraba asquerosa… pero unidas al fin y al cabo.

 _Regina Mills_

Había entrado en el local al que me llevaba la tarjeta de Amy y había pasado un buen rato observando los distintos diseños que había en las paredes. Desde luego, la dueña del local tenía talento, o al menos sabía escoger bien qué diseños enseñar.

_ ¿Quiere usted algo?_ Me preguntó una voz, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia la dueña de aquella voz, y por poco pego un bote. No era para menos. La mujer impresionaba un poco. Todas las zonas visibles de su piel estaban llenas de tatuajes. Llevaba ropas de cuero, que dejaban bastante espacio para ver las obras que cubrían su piel. Incluso el rostro tenía una línea de estrellas que surcaba la parte izquierda de su cara.

_ No… yo… estaba buscando a alguien._ Dije, recomponiéndome._ ¿Conoce usted a Paige Norrington?

_ Ahora ya nadie me llama así._ Emitió un bufido y mostró hastío.

¿Aquella niña se había convertido en la mujer que tenía delante de mí? Lo cierto es que la vida daba muchas vueltas, especialmente si una le daba veinte años a las cosas como para llegar a suceder.

_ No sé si me recuerda… Soy Regina Mills. Fui su abogada hace unos años.

_ Espera… ¿Tú eres la abogada?_ Se me quedó mirando unos segundos, y acto seguido pasó tras el mostrador y me rodeó con los brazos sorpresivamente._ Te debo la vida. Si no fuese por ti todavía me estaría pudriendo en la trena.

_ Bueno… yo sólo hice mi trabajo._ Dije, sin poder evitar sonreír._ Quería hablar sobre ese caso… sobre algo que pasó en el juicio.

_ Es sobre la pregunta de la pistola, ¿Verdad?_ Me miró._ No me quito eso de la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no te quitas de la cabeza?_ Le pregunté.

_ Verás… yo tenía el recuerdo… de haber disparado a mi padre._ Me estremecí._ Lo recordaba con claridad… con nitidez, como si fuese real.

_ ¿Cómo si fuese real?

_ Cuando me enseñaste el arma me acordé de lo que pasó de verdad._ Me comentó._ Era como si mi recuerdo estuviese empañado.

_ Que encantadora reunión. Esto parece la historia de mi vida.

Me giré, sintiendo un escalofrío, y me vi cara a cara con lo que parecería una pesadilla. Augustine Morgan acababa de entrar en el local. Había envejecido mejor de lo que me hubiese gustado. Como un buen vino, aquella mujer había mejorado con los años. Lejos quedaba su mirada de impetuosa inteligencia, sustituida ahora por una madura suspicacia.

_ Venía a traerte tu cheque mensual en persona para celebrar mi libertad, querida._ Dijo, mirando a Pain._ Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando veo que hablas con la persona que se encargó de que estuviese encerrada todo este tiempo.

_ Hola, Augustine._ Saludé, mirándola.

_ Te veo tensa, Regina.

_ ¿Te extraña?_ Mi pregunta la hizo reír.

_ Querida… puede que tú ganases el caso. Pero la fortuna… la gané yo._ Casi podía sentir la furia que Paige destilaba en aquel momento._ ¿Sabes a cuanto asciende mi patrimonio, Regina?

_ Supongo que a una cantidad suficiente como para pasar encerrada veinte años._ Murmuré.

_ En cualquier caso, quería verte a ti también, abogada. Me has ahorrado un viaje._ Sonrió._ Quería desearte suerte en tu juicio de mañana. La vas a necesitar.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un juicio mañana?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Bueno, es natural. Es el debut de mi hija Darcy. No habla de otra cosa.

¿Sería Darcy tan temible como lo era su madre? Sentía pena por Emma si era igual de perversa que su progenitora.


	3. Protesto!

**Bueno, después de 10 días sin capítulo (Lo siento DX), os dejo uno nuevo que espero que os guste. ¡Empieza el juicio de Emma Swan! Misterios para todos, espero. No sé qué decirte, Love. Darcy tiene lo suyo, pero su madre tiene mucho arranque.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Notaba como el pulso me iba acelerado. No entendía por qué, pero estaba especialmente nerviosa. Algo me decía que aquel juicio iba a ser largo, y que no iba a tenerlo tan fácil como estaba acostumbrada. Emma me había prometido no confesar hasta hoy. Lo único que intuía en claro era que ella no lo había hecho, a pesar de lo que decía. En aquel momento mis únicas herramientas eran el informe de la policía y los datos de la autopsia.

_ Vamos… no te pongas nerviosa._ Alcé la vista y me encontré con Astrid, que me estaba observando._ Conozco a Darcy… estará demasiado ansiosa… meterá la pata.

Astrid es una chica morena, no demasiado alta, de piel clara y ojos color café. Tiene ese tipo de cara. De las que inspira confianza con sólo mirarla. Se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los míos, mirándome a los ojos. Fue un beso corto. Me estaba apoyando. Sabía que para ella tenía que ser duro.

Cómo se desarrollaron los acontecimientos para con Astrid resulta cuanto menos curioso. Astrid es la hermana mayor de Darcy, su melliza mayor, de hecho. Pero, siendo despreciada desde siempre, renegó de su familia. Nos conocimos cuando vino a gritarme y a insultarme por ser la causa de una vida desdichada. Algo que, con el tiempo, pude arreglar.

_ Vamos… dale una paliza… Hazlo por mí, ¿Vale?_ Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

_ Darle una paliza sería más fácil que ganar el juicio._ Le dije, negando con la cabeza.

No necesitaba más distracciones. Era la hora. Tomé mi americana de la silla y me la puse, asegurándome de que estuviese bien planchada todavía. La imagen era importante en un abogado. O al menos yo lo veía así. Me despedí de Astrid, esperando que se mezclase entre el público, y finalmente me dirigí hacia el juzgado. Sentía una fuerte presión mientras me sentaba en mi puesto.

Y entonces, cuando finalmente Darcy hizo acto de presencia, no pude evitar dar un respingo. Admito que era como para sorprenderse. Su vestuario no era demasiado… apropiado para la circunstancias. Es bien cierto que llevaba un traje de color oscuro. Sin embargo, llevaba algunos botones de la camiseta desabrochados, y eso… bueno, dejaba intuir dos enormes… volúmenes, que supongo que le tenían que pesar y causar algún que otro dolor de espalda. Su cabello azabache caía en tirabuzones a ambos lados de la cabeza. Sus ojos azules, reflejando la sonrisa de picardía de sus labios, se dirigieron hacia mí. Irradiaba confianza.

Sabía que los hermanos mellizos no se parecían más que dos hermanos normales, pero aquello era ridículo. No me extrañaba en absoluto que Astrid sufriese de cierto complejo con una hermana como aquella. Astrid era más bien una chica mona… aquella mujer que ahora me desafiaba tenía, sin embargo, esa clase de belleza explosiva que uno no puede ignorar… y era de esas que, además, parecían tenerlo muy claro.

_ Se abre la sesión en el juicio contra Emma Swan._ La voz de la jueza, alta y clara, rompió el combate de miradas que Darcy y yo estábamos manteniendo.

_ La acusación está lista, su señoría._ Dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa.

_ La defensa está lista, su señoría._ repliqué, cruzándome de brazos.

La jueza en este caso era Sarah Fisher. Era conocida por haber sido una abogada de prestigio, incorruptible y aunque llevase poco tiempo en el puesto de jueza, demostraba tener talento y tomar siempre las decisiones adecuadas. Sin embargo, su presencia no me tranquilizaba. Ojalá hubiese podido hablar con Emma una vez más antes del juicio.

_ Señorita Morgan, su alegato inicial, por favor.

_ Será un placer, su señoría._ Darcy sacó uno de sus papeles._ La acusación demostrará hoy, sin lugar a dudas, que Emma Swan, la acusada, fue la única que poseía la oportunidad, el motivo y los medios para asesinar a Killian Jones, la víctima.

_ Entiendo._ Dijo, la jueza, asintiendo._ Puede proceder.

_ En primer lugar… quisiera llamar al estrado a la acusada, Emma Swan._ Dijo, dejando el papel en la mesa. Nos gustaría que declarase con respecto al incidente.

Darcy no se andaba con preámbulos. Ella sabía que Emma tenía intención de confesar, y no pensaba darme un segundo de respiro. Mientras la rubia subía al estrado, yo apretaba los dientes. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero temía que no saliese como esperaba. Emma estaba claramente desmejorada. Tenía grandes ojeras y apenas parecía que pudiese tenerse en pie. Daba la impresión de que se iba a quedar dormida allí mismo.

_ Señorita Swan… nos gustaría que declarase con respecto a la noche de autos._ Darcy estaba en su salsa._ Sobre cómo sucedió el crimen.

Emma me miró un segundo, y vi la derrota y la culpabilidad en sus ojos. Sin embargo, yo seguía en mis trece. No creía que ella fuese la verdadera culpable… aunque lo creyese. Lo que Paige me había dicho seguía grabado en mi memoria.

_ Muy bien. Le contaré lo que recuerdo._ Dijo Emma, apartando la mirada.

Estaba claro que no quería hablar de ello. De no ser por mí, lo más probable es que en aquel momento ya estuviese entre rejas.

_ Todo fue hará unos días. Yo había bebido. No recuerdo exactamente por qué. Estaba harta. Cuando llegué a casa, cogí el arma y disparé. Dos veces. Una a su mano derecha, y otra al hombro._ Dijo, en un susurro. En ese momento le tembló la voz, y volvía a tener aquella especie de "visión"._ Pero fallé. Él me lanzó el mando de la tele y se me cayó la pistola. De modo que cogí el cuchillo y le apuñalé en el pecho hasta que dejó de moverse. Luego recogí la pistola y me fui al dormitorio. Más tarde llegó la policía.

Los cuchicheos inundaron la estancia. Darcy parecía la única que no se había alterado en absoluto. El ruido era tan ensordecedor que me resultaba difícil oír mis propios pensamientos. El mazo de la jueza golpeó la mesa con fuerza repetidas veces.

_ ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala!_ Exclamó, a voz en grito. No la llamaban la reina de hielo por casualidad. Consiguió callar a esa muchedumbre con un par de palabras._ Lo que la señorita Swan acaba de proporcionarnos es una confesión. Siendo así, no veo motivo alguno para que este proceso continúe.

Ahora era el momento. De mí dependía que Emma no se pudriera por un asesinato que no había cometido. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en condenarla. Sin embargo… el juicio apenas acababa de comenzar. Y yo sabía exactamente cuál era el hilo del que debía tirar para deshacer toda esa red de mentiras.

_ ¡Protesto!

La jueza ya alzaba su martillo para emitir un veredicto cuando mi voz se alzó por encima de los cuchicheos de las escasas personas que aún se atrevían a hablar en voz baja. Sarah me miró durante unos segundos. Dejó el mazo en la mesa y juntó las manos.

_ Letrada._ Su voz sonaba algo cargada de resentimiento. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello._ ¿Con qué base protesta?

_ La defensa sospecha de coacción, su señoría. La acusada está protegiendo a alguien._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Darcy._ Es obvio que la defensa está tratando de ganar tiempo sin sentido. ¿En qué se basa para hablar de coacción?

_ No es obvio._ Sonreí._ He encontrado una contradicción en su testimonio.

_ ¿Qué?

¿Hace calor aquí o estás empezando a sudar, Darcy? Esperaba derrotarme en un solo asalto, pero yo no soy así. Yo me aferro a la victoria con uñas y dientes y jamás me rindo. Mis clientes dependen de mí, y nunca me echaría atrás a la hora de hacer lo que parece una estupidez para salvarles. Saqué de entre mis papeles el informe de la autopsia.

_ Si comprueba su copia del informe estoy segura de que verá lo que le digo._ Darcy se quedó mirándolo._ ¿No lo ve? No se preocupe, no tengo problema en decírselo. "Un disparo en la mano derecha y múltiples puñaladas en el pecho". La acusada nos ha dicho que se efectuaron dos disparos.

_ Y así es._ Darcy se recuperaba rápidamente._ Una bala se encontró en la escena del crimen junto al cadáver. Un segundo disparo.

_ Por supuesto, nunca he negado que se haya hecho un segundo disparo._ Dije, sonriendo._ No obstante… la trayectoria no coincide con la que nos ha dicho la testigo.

_ ¿Cómo que no coincide?_ Exclamó Emma, mirándome.

_ Usted ha dicho que disparó al hombro de la víctima. Sin embargo, dada la posición de la bala, y tras las pruebas en el laboratorio, hay una cosa que queda clara.

_ ¿Cuál?_ Emma estaba cada vez más tensa.

_ La trayectoria del disparo señala que el asesino apuntaba a la mano izquierda de la víctima.

_ ¿Qué más da si disparaba al hombro o a su mano?_ Darcy parecía alterada.

_ Dígame… señorita Morgan. ¿Dispararía usted a la mano izquierda… de un hombre manco?

Darcy dio un respingo. Al parecer nadie le había dicho que Killian Jones era manco. Quizá en otro caso no habría sido tan relevante. Pero en este era mi salvavidas.

_ El asesino intentó anular al señor Jones disparándole en ambas manos._ Hice una pausa y miré a Emma._ ¡Eso significa que el asesino no conocía a la víctima!

_ ¡Tonterías!_ Exclamó Darcy._ La acusada fue hallada en el cuarto contiguo, con el arma del crimen en la mano y cubierta por la sangre de la víctima.

_ No hay huellas en el arma del crimen._ Puntualicé, señalando el informe de la policía._ El verdadero asesino pudo colocarla allí. A fin de cuentas… la pistola cayó al suelo durante la pelea. ¿No sería más lógico llevarse el cuchillo que aún conservaba?

_ ¡Protesto! La defensa basa su caso por entero en conjeturas y elucubraciones, ignorando las pruebas.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Contraataqué._ La acusación no ha presentado más que pruebas circunstanciales. Su caso depende del testimonio de la señorita Swan. Por tanto, es mi labor utilizarlo.

Darcy me miraba con los ojos encendidos. Empezaba a ver el mismo brillo maléfico que había en su madre el día en que la derroté. Al parecer, la perversidad era hereditaria.

_ La señorita Swan ha mostrado a este tribunal un testimonio contradictorio. ¡Una mentira!_ Exclamé, apuntando a Darcy._ Sin embargo, la verdad sigue oculta. Y este proceso debe continuar hasta hallarla.

Empezaba a salir del atolladero. Emma seguía teniendo muchas pruebas en su contra. Pero, sin embargo, no eran pruebas tan concluyentes como Darcy creía que eran. Y esa era mi ventaja en aquel momento.

_ Nos hemos divertido mucho con sus juegos, señorita Mills._ Darcy aún daba guerra, pero está claro que ya no estaba tan confiada para el principio._ Sin embargo, la puerta de la casa no fue forzada. Y las únicas personas que poseen una llave son la víctima y la acusada. No hay ningún indicio de que hubiese allí una tercera persona esa noche.

_ Esperen…_ Nos volvimos hacia Emma._ Yo…

La rubia cayó al suelo, repentinamente. No pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo. Hubo una sorpresa intensa en la sala, antes de que todos pudiésemos reaccionar. La primera en llegar a Emma fui yo. La tomé en brazos y la examiné. Su respiración era pesada. Parecía que había caído de puro agotamiento.

_ Sólo está cansada, su señoría._ Confirmé, con un suspiro.

_ ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala!_ La voz de Sarah se elevó por encima de los cuchicheos una vez más._ Este tribunal concede a la testigo una hora de descanso antes de continuar con el proceso.

Esta vez el mazo fue como un bálsamo para mis sentidos. Me llevé a Emma a la sala de espera para que pudiese tomar algo y quizá dormir durante esa hora. Había estado sometida a demasiada presión.

 _Darcy Morgan_

Aquella mujer no era como el resto de abogados a los que me había tenido que enfrentar. Lo cierto es que, de no haber sido por el desmayo de Emma, lo más probable es que no hubiese tardado en hacerlo yo. No me había preparado mentalmente para un caso duro. Pensé que tardaría muy poco en desbancarla, que mi madre estaría orgullosa y se le pasaría esa necesidad. Iba a ser algo más difícil de lo esperado.

Hablando de mi madre, en ese momento entraba por la puerta. Me tomó por los hombros y me empujó contra la pared. Yo no perdí la sonrisa.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí fuera?_ Me espetó, mirándome a los ojos.

_ No sé… ¿Mi trabajo?_ Cuando mi madre se enfadaba yo me acobardaba y excitaba a partes iguales._ Sólo se ha complicado un poco. Pero acabaré con ella, no te preocupes. No tienen nada.

_ Darcy. Llevamos veinte años planeando esto. No me puedes fallar ahora. Y por favor… abróchate la blusa.

_ Creía que te gustaba que la llevase desabrochada._ La piqué.

_ En el juzgado no, Darcy._ Puso los ojos en blanco. Yo llevaba toda mi carrera con ese estilo pero… ella no podía saberlo.

 _Emma Swan_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en la sala de espera. Estaba algo mareada aún. Mi mente estaba hecha un lío. Noté una mano sobre mi hombro y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de la abogada cuando miré. Allí estaba ella, con su traje azul y su mirada astuta. Lo confieso, me resultaba algo imponente. Me acercó un vaso de agua y yo me lo bebí. Me sentía como si llevase días sin beber nada.

_ ¿Estás mejor?_ Me preguntó, sonriendo. Confieso que me quedé un poco embobada.

_ Eh… sí, estoy mejor._ Le dije._ ¿Me he desmayado?

_ Sí._ Me confirmó. _ Pero ha venido un médico y ha confirmado que estás bien. Aún nos quedan unos quince minutos antes de volver a salir. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme antes?

_ Gracias._ La rodeé con los brazos._ Creía que había hecho algo horrible… y ahora ya sé que no.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Me preguntó.

_ Yo… recordaba haberle matado a Killian._ Dije, en un susurro._ Vale… quizá no fuese el mejor novio del mundo… pero yo no le habría matado. No lo entendía. Y ahora… ese recuerdo que creía tener… se ha hecho trizas.

_ ¿Se ha hecho trizas?

_ Sí… al escucharte… al escuchar la contradicción._ Corregí._ Se vino abajo y… Regina, lo que importa es que no lo he hecho. Tienes que sacarme de esta.

_ Ese es mi trabajo ¿No?_ Me puso la mano en el hombro._ No te preocupes, Emma. Te sacaré de esta.


	4. Amistad con el Jet Lag

**Bueno Love... lo de que ya se gustan, va un poco entre comillas. Ya sabes que hay algún que otro obstáculo pendiente XD. Jessica Rabbit dices... bueno, no te falta razón. El físico de Astrid está basado en Jenna Louise Coleman, y el de Darcy en Kat Dennings, y sí, sé que se parecen poco... pero meh. En cualquier caso, se ve a simple vista que Darcy es más "explosiva" XD.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Emma parecía renovada. Casi parecía que hubiese dormido sus ocho horas mientras se subía al estrado. El que no viese que se encontraba mejor estaba ciego. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Darcy mientras esta entraba en la sala. Se había abrochado los botones de la camisa. ¿Su mami habría ido a buscarla para reprenderla? La verdad, a mí me parecía correcto… pero el grueso del público masculino de la sala no parecía estar tan conforme… viciosos.

_ La testigo ha comunicado a la acusación que quiere corregir su declaración._ Darcy hablaba sin ganas. Estaba claro que estaba quemada.

_ ¿Por qué motivo?_ Preguntó Sarah, observando a ambos bandos alternativamente.

_ Tal y como sospechaba. El agotamiento, la falta de sueño y las continuas acusaciones han hecho a la testigo caer en una espiral hasta autoinculparse._ Dije, con una sonrisa.

Darcy bufó, sin embargo, eso no impidió a la jueza dar a Emma una nueva oportunidad para explicarse. A fin de cuentas, mis sospechas de coacción habían quedado patentes. Estaba claro que Darcy la había estado intimidando… y quizás algo más, por lo que me había contado.

_ La noche de autos lo cierto es que sí me emborraché._ Comenzó Emma._ Llegué a casa sobre las once. Y me encontré el cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Entonces, alguien me asaltó por la espalda y me durmió con cloroformo. Es todo lo que recuerdo antes de que me despertase la policía.

Me pellizqué inconscientemente la americana. Lo cierto es que no era un testimonio nada sólido, y desde luego no la inculpaba. Es cierto que la hora de la muerte correspondía con las diez… pero no tenía ninguna prueba que demostrase que había llegado a las once.

_ ¿Es así como quiere jugar, Swan?_ Darcy la miró como se mira a un animal enjaulado._ Yo en su lugar cambiaría su testimonio, por su propio bien.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamé._ Está acosando a la testigo.

_ Se acepta la protesta de la defensa._ Sarah miró a Darcy con expresión seria._ Ruego a la acusación que traté con mayor delicadeza a los testigos.

_ Lo siento, su señoría._ Darcy apartó la mirada de Emma._ Si la defensa no tiene nada más que añadir, me gustaría llamar a un testigo.

_ No tengo nada que añadir, gracias.

Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. No podía hacer nada con Emma salvo ganar tiempo. Necesitaba más pruebas, pero lo cierto es que ganar tiempo me haría perder muchos puntos ante la jueza y, en cualquier caso, necesitaba conocer a la testigo.

_ Proceda a llamar a su nuevo testigo, señorita Morgan.

_ Muchas gracias, su señoría._ Dijo, haciendo un gesto teatral… el primer botón de la blusa cedió… y una vez más, cuchicheos de los hombres del público mientras la abrochaba._ La acusación querría llamar a la señorita Úrsula Brown. Nos gustaría que testificase sobre la llegada de la señorita Swan a su apartamento.

Una mujer afroamericana se subió al estrado y se me quedó observando durante unos instantes. A saber lo que Darcy le habría contado sobre mí para ganarse su confianza. Sin embargo, yo mantuve mi sonrisa. Un abogado debe sonreír siempre, incluso en los momentos más duros.

_ ¿Puede la testigo indicarnos su profesión y su relación con el caso?_ ordenó Sarah. Estaba jugando con el mazo. Me ponía nerviosa cuando hacía eso.

_ Soy Úrsula Brown._ Dijo, mirándose las uñas._ Soy la vecina de debajo de Emma Swan.

_ Comprendo._ añadió la jueza._ ¿Vio usted a la señorita Swan la noche del crimen?

_ Así es._ Úrsula parecía impaciente.

_ Proceda con su testimonio, por favor.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. Daba la impresión, por cómo se comportaba, de que había estado ensayando aquello durante horas. Y conociendo a Darcy, no me extrañaría en absoluto.

_ Yo estaba viendo la tele, tranquilamente, cuando escuché la puerta del edificio golpear. Es algo que me saca de quicio por lo que, como comprenderá, viviendo en el primero…_ Sarah dio un mazazo y le pidió que resumiera._ El caso es que salí, y me encontré a Emma tirada en el portal, borracha como una cuba. Tuve que ayudarla a subir al piso de arriba.

_ ¿A qué hora sucedió eso?_ Preguntó Darcy.

_ Sobre las diez._ Justo la hora del crimen._ La verdad es que eso no la pegaba nada. No suele ser así.

_ ¿Observó usted algún comportamiento raro en Emma Swan durante esta semana?_ Pregunté yo.

_ Lo cierto es que he estado fuera toda la semana. Llegué la tarde anterior al crimen. De hecho, estaba cansada… así que en cuanto ayudé a Emma a subir me fui a dormir.

_ Y por eso no pudo oír los disparos._ Apuntó Darcy.

_ Un momento._ La interrumpí._ ¿Podía oír la puerta abrirse y sin embargo no los disparos? Me cuesta creerlo.

_ Las paredes son de papel… pero los suelos son grandes aislantes._ Intervino Úrsula.

_ Todo un drama arquitectónico._ Murmuré. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada. Si la hora concordaba era una testigo decisiva para encerrar. Y Darcy lo sabía.

Sin embargo, mirándolo desde otro punto de vista. Si Emma no era culpable, la testigo tenía que estar mintiendo o, al menos, confundida. Esta vez no había ningún halo misterioso que me indicase dónde estaba equivocada. Pero si llevaba veinte años sin perder un solo juicio no era porque hubiese tenido ayuda extrasensorial.

_ Y… dígame… ¿Cómo supo a qué hora llegó Emma?

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó, Darcy._ La forma en la que la testigo averiguó ese dato no es relevante.

_ Letrada._ Sarah me miraba a los ojos._ ¿Cree que realmente es importante conocer este dato?

_ Es crucial para la resolución del caso, su señoría. _ Dije, mucho más segura de lo que en realidad me sentía.

_ Testigo… conteste a la pregunta.

_ Cuando salí y me la encontré en el umbral miré mi reloj de muñeca para decirle que no eran horas para aparecer. Pero desgraciadamente sólo eran las diez… así que no pude desquitarme.

_ Su reloj de muñeca… ¿Eh?_ Sonreí ligeramente._ ¿Llevó usted ese reloj la semana que estuvo fuera?

_ Sí, claro…_ Al parecer, la testigo empezaba a darse cuenta de a dónde quería llegar, porque estaba sudando a mares.

_ ¿Dónde se fue usted durante esa semana?_ Empezaba a sentirme en la cima del mundo.

_ En…

_ ¡Protesto!_ Darcy empezaba a sonar desesperada._ Está… está… acosando a la testigo.

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

_ Protesta denegada. Puede proseguir, letrada.

_ En Denver._ La tenía… ahora sí, justo donde quería.

_ ¿Puede decirnos qué hora marca en este momento su reloj?_ Me crucé de brazos y me llevé el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesa a los labios.

_ Las… las nueve y media._ Dijo, bajando el tono.

_ Su señoría… si comprueba su reloj, comprobará que marca las diez y media… tal como el mío… tal como el de la señorita Morgan, y supongo que el de la mayoría de los asistentes a esta sala.

_ Tiene razón._ Exclama una voz, entre cuchicheos.

_ ¡El reloj de la testigo está atrasado!_ Alegaba otro.

_ Supongo que la acusación, que tan desesperadamente trataba de interrumpirme, se ha dado cuenta de mi razonamiento. Nos encontramos en Nueva York. Y la diferencia horaria con respecto a Denver es de una hora. La testigo no ha cambiado su reloj desde que llegó a la ciudad. Y por tanto… la hora a la que vio a la testigo… ¡Fue las once!

_ ¡No!_ El grito de Darcy resonó en toda la sala.

_ Quisiera dar las gracias a la acusación._ Proseguí. Ahora era yo la que me encontraba en mi salsa._ Por dar a la acusada una coartada para el crimen.

_ ¡La testigo miente!_ Exclamó Darcy, a la desesperada._ ¿Qué hay de la situación del arma? ¿De las manchas de sangre halladas en la testigo? ¿De la cerradura que no fue forzada?

Los ojos de la fiscal mostraban locura, encendidos y algo vidriosos. Sin embargo, ante un mazazo de la jueza, se serenó.

_ Le agradezco su colaboración en este caso, señorita Morgan._ Dijo Sarah._ Esas son las preguntas que la acusación y la defensa tendrán que responder en la siguiente sesión. El juicio se suspende por hoy. La sesión se reabrirá dentro de dos días. Espero que entonces sean capaces de resolver todas esas preguntas. Dado que las pruebas contra la acusada hasta el momento son insuficientes, será puesta en libertad bajo escolta policial.

Un último mazazo y sentí cómo el peso del mundo desaparecía de mis hombros, al menos durante un rato. Había sido duro. No recordaba haber estado tan estresada… bueno, nunca. Ni tan siquiera mi primer caso contra Augustine había sido tan tenso. Darcy casi se había derrumbado, pero yo había estado cerca de hacerlo en un par de ocasiones.

 _Emma Swan_

Aquella mujer era una diosa. Una diosa de la abogacía. Nunca pensé que un juicio podría ser algo tan tenso. Y ahí estaba Regina, abatiendo a aquella malvada mujer con tenacidad. Cuando Úrsula había dicho que me había visto a las diez me había sentido acabada. Aquella mujer me odiaba por ser una ruidosa. Y, sin embargo, Regina había desmontado ese testimonio. Ahora la veía salir del juzgado. Me habría acercado, pero la prensa ya la estaba rodeando. Bufé, sulfurada, y pensé en que ya vendría a verme más tarde.

_ ¡Ejem!

Di un respingo cuando escuché aquella voz detrás de mí sin más ni más. La mujer a mi espalda debía llevar un rato observándome. Iba vestida con un largo abrigo color vino y un sombrero del mismo color, torcido. Lo confieso, no pude evitar pensar en Carmen sandiego.

_ Soy Ruby Lucas, inspectora._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ Supongo que a usted le ha tocado escoltarme._ No parecía demasiado feliz con la idea.

_ Así es._ Se ajustó el sombrero._ Extiende la mano.

_ Sí, claro._ Ruby me puso una pulsera, que se ciñó a mi piel. _ Esto es para que no te escapes.

_ No pensaba hacerlo._ Dije, mirándola._ Regina me va a sacar de aquí.

_ Si tú lo dices._ Se encogió de hombros.

_ Oye, está claro que vamos a tener que pasar algo de tiempo de juntas. ¿No podemos llevarnos bien?

 _Regina Mills_

Al llegar a casa dejé mi bolso sobre el sofá y me lancé encima de mala manera. Estaba agotada emocionalmente, a decir verdad. Un sutil aroma envolvía el ambiente, No me había dado cuenta al principio, pero poco a poco me estaba llenando las fosas nasales. Conocía ese olor muy bien. Lo había aspirado en muchas ocasiones.

Era el olor de las sales de baño y las velas aromáticas. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Astrid. Me estaba observando, vestida sólo con un albornoz, y una mirada juguetona en los labios. Esa mujer era malvada, siempre tentándome. El día siguiente sería duro, pero lo cierto es que aquella noche me había ganado un buen descanso.

_ ¿Vienes a la bañera, cariño?_ Me dijo, en un susurro._ ¿No querrás que se enfríe el agua, verdad?

Lo que estaba empezando a calentarse era otra cosa, y no, no quería que se enfriase. Me despojé de la americana y la dejé sobre la silla con delicadeza. Sin embargo, el resto de prendas no recibieron ese trato de favor, pues no tardaron en ser lanzadas de mala manera sobre el sofá. Astrid, que ya me veía venir, no tardó en dejar caer el albornoz.

Astrid era una mujer menuda, y no me resultaba difícil tomarla en brazos como hice en aquel momento. Ella lanzó un pequeño grito y yo la llevé hasta la bañera. Tal como me había imaginado, había un baño de espuma esperándome en el Jacuzzi. La dejé en el suelo, porque lanzarla al Jacuzzi habría sido bastante peligroso. Me metí en el agua y noté cómo repentinamente se me relajaban todos los músculos.

Astrid no tardó en entrar conmigo. Nuestros labios se unieron, salvajemente, mientras mis manos recorrían la anatomía conocida. Ella ya conocía mis debilidades, y por ello sus manos ya habían aferrado mis pechos, estrujándolos con saña. Yo me estremecí y me eché hacia atrás, momento que ella aprovechó para rodear uno de mis pezones con sus labios. Astrid sabía muy bien cómo derretirme.

Mis propias manos buscaron su culo bajo el agua, y lo aferré, marcando mis uñas. No sería la primera vez que se lo dejaba marcado. A veces era un poco bruta. Pero a Astrid eso le gustaba, por lo que no representaba un problema. Y esa vez iba a ser una de esas veces. La empujé sobre la pared jacuzzi y apreté su rostro entre mis pechos, notando cómo comenzaba a morderme. Mi cuerpo se ciñó sobre el suyo, sintiendo cómo nuestros sexos empezaban a frotarse. Empecé a gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Astrid haría lo propio. Sin embargo, atrapada como estaba, sólo sentía sus mordiscos y sus gemidos ahogados.

Exploté, sintiendo un placentero orgasmo que asesinó todo el estrés que había estado sintiendo durante todo el día, y me dejé caer junto a Astrid. Ella se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa traviesa.

_ Menudas ansias que traías hoy…_ susurró._ Hacía tiempo que no te veía así.

Yo asentí y me quedé en mi sitio, presionando el botón del hidromasaje y relajándome. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco entendía qué me había puesto así. En lo único en lo que había estado pensando a lo largo del día era en el caso, y en la pobre Emma.


	5. Lucky day

**Bienvenida al fic, Mills. Me alegro de que te guste. Ponte cómoda que hay muchos capítulos por venir. Como digo, no sé demasiado de leyes, pero intentaré que sea interesante XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, love. A ver si la investigación tiene el mismo éxito :3.**

* * *

 _Augustine Morgan_

En el fondo no dejas de ser quién eres, aunque lo intentes. Mi sueño siempre había sido ser fiscal desde que había entendido el legado que mi madre había intentado darme. Y quizá por eso estaba ante aquella puerta. Habían sido veinte largos años atrapada en mi propio hogar. Y si bien no había sido precisamente horrible, sentía un vacío que mi hija Darcy nunca tendría que afrontar. Nunca había ganado un caso.

 _Edward Gold, Fiscal general._

Golpeé con delicadeza sobre el cristal, escuchando como reverberaba. Notaba mi pulso un poco acelerado. No acostumbraba a responder ante nadie, mucho menos ante él. La palabra "Adelante", nunca había sonado tan fría. Entré, y pasé las manos por el sofá que había frente al hombre que tenía delante. Me senté en aquel caro y cómodo sofá, mientras Gold colocaba las manos sobre su escritorio de Ébano. Decididamente, la opulencia en aquel despacho era descarada.

_ ¿Y bien, Augustine? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_ Gold sonreía, confiado.

_ Quiero volver._ Dije, simple y llanamente. _ Quiero recuperar mi trabajo como fiscal.

_ Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí para eso, Augustine. Pero creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que eso es imposible._ Suspiró.

_ Gold, no juegues conmigo…_ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Tú puedes conseguir que vuelva, y lo sabes.

_ Quizá… pero querer hacerlo es otra historia._ Suspiró._ Ya tengo bastantes fiscales fuera de sí, Augustine. Tu hija ya da bastantes problemas.

_ Gold… venga… lleguemos a un acuerdo. Tú eres un hombre razonable.

_ Ya me debes un favor, Augustine._ Me mordí el labio._ Márchate.

Bufé y me levanté de la silla, dirigiéndome directamente hacia la puerta. La verdad es que no me había rendido, pero comprendía que desde aquel punto no iba a ninguna parte. Algún día volvería a ser fiscal. Pero estaba claro que no sería aquel día.

 _Regina Mills_

El despertador sonó a la hora acordada. Lo apagué de un manotazo. Astrid siguió dormida, al margen de un pequeño quejido. Me separé con cuidado, apartando sus manos de mi cuerpo desnudo. Había dormido bien abrazada a mí, como solía hacer. Yo me dirigí directamente a la ducha, y me metí bajo el agua, helada, dejando que el frío despertase todos mis músculos.

Aquel día tomé una larga gabardina negra sobre el resto de mi ropa, dispuesta a comenzar mi ronda de investigación. Algo que, a decir verdad, nunca hacía en solitario. Necesitaba más pruebas, y conocía a la persona adecuada para que me ayudase a conseguirlas en este caso. Desgraciadamente para Astrid, resultaba ser una torpe en lo que a investigación se refería.

Y por ello había salido sola en mi mercedes, y había hecho la parada obligatoria frente a la tienda de artículos mágicos. Amy, para mi sorpresa, me había hecho caso esta vez y no llevaba su sombrero de copa ni su traje de escenario. De hecho, se había vestido con una gabardina similar a la mía, de color crema, y se la veía bastante seria mientras se subía al coche.

_ Muy bien, hermanita… resolvamos un crimen._ Dijo, con una amplia sonrisa. Al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo._ ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

_ Bueno… hemos despejado dudas sobre la posibilidad de que Emma sea culpable… pero eso no la hace inocente a ojos de los demás. No con las pruebas que tenemos. Y… bueno, supongo que sabes cuál es la forma más rápida de demostrar que Emma es inocente, ¿Verdad?

_ Que tal… ¿Encontrar al verdadero culpable?

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando me dieron la condicional, me alegré, como es normal. Pero en aquel momento lo cierto es que empezaba a sentirme encarcelada de una forma que en la cárcel no existía. Y era aquella atenta mirada que se mantenía sobre mí, como un ave amenazante. Silenciosa y posesiva, aquella mujer del traje rojo que no dejaba de seguirme.

Se sentaba a dos mesas de distancia en la cafetería, como si no pudiese verla, o no supiese que estaba ahí. Cogí mi café, con nata y canela, y me senté justo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella me sostuvo la mirada hasta que, finalmente tuve que ceder.

_ Oye… Ruby. ¿Te llamas así, verdad?_ Le espeté._ ¿Tanto te costaría dirigirme un par de palabras? No voy a comerte, ¿Sabes?

_ No suelo confraternizar con los sospechosos. A ellos tampoco suele interesarles.

_ Pues a mí sí me interesa, ¿Vale?_ Suspiré y di un trago._ Si tenemos que pasar juntas un par de días creo que podemos conocernos un pocos. ¿No te parece?

_ ¿Un par de días? ¿Tan poco crees que durará el juicio?_ Me preguntó, en un susurro._ ¿Tan pocas esperanzas tienes?

_ Al contrario._ Le contesté, indignada._ Soy inocente, y confío en Regina. Sé que ella resolverá esto pronto.

_ Vaya… eso es tener fe._ Contestó, sonriendo._ Bueno, supongo que podemos hablar… un poco.

 _Regina Mills_

La escena del crimen. Ya no quedaba nadie allí. Las marcas seguían puestas, y habíamos tenido que cruzar el cordón policial. Y sin embargo, el hecho de que me estuviesen supervisando, y el tener que llevar guantes de cuero, no me complicaron la vida. En mi búsqueda. "Encontrar al verdadero culpable", había dicho Amy. Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Yo me conformaba con una prueba que dejase claro que Emma no había podido hacerlo. Y no parecía haber nada allí. Finalmente, me tiré sobre el sofá y le di un golpe al cojín, con tanta fuerza que salió despedido del sofá.

_ Eh… ¿Qué te pasa, Gina?_ Amy alzó una ceja._ ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

_ Es que… quiero ganar este caso, es todo.

_ No deberías agobiarte tanto. Nunca has perdido un caso. ¿Tanto te preocupa una mancha en tu historial?

_ No seas infantil, Amy. No tiene que ver con eso._ Negué con la cabeza._ Es por esa chica, Emma. No quiero que le pase nada.

_ Vaya… te brillan los ojitos._ Dijo, mirándome._ ¿No te estará "distrayendo" esa chica, no?

_ Amy… sabes que estoy con Astrid._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Deja de intentar liarme con la primera que pasa. Que te caiga mal no es excusa para que juegues así conmigo.

_ No… si yo sólo lo comentaba porque tienes una prueba justo a tu lado y no te has dado cuenta._ Se encogió de hombros, ahogando la risa._ Pero será cosa mía.

Alcé una ceja con incredulidad, y miré a mi lado. En efecto, bajo el cojín que había saltado había un móvil. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado la policía aquello por alto? Lo tomé con la mano e intenté activarlo, pero mis dedos enguantados no funcionaban sobre la pantalla táctil.

No obstante, la policía podría sacar los datos y el registro de llamada sin dejar mis huellas por toda la superficie del teléfono. Si era el teléfono de la víctima, tal como sospechaba en aquel momento, lo cierto es que era una pista valiosísima.

_ Yo me quedaré con eso si no te importa._ Levanté la mirada y me encontré con un agente de policía de uniforme._ Me envía la fiscal Morgan, y tenga por seguro que será mejor para usted que me dé esa prueba.

Tenía la mano junto a la funda del arma, al parecer preparado para sacarlo. Lo admito, me asusté un poco. Pero Amy, sin embargo, parecía tener un plan, se lo notaba en los ojos.

_ Disculpe… Agente… ¿Cree usted en la magia?_ Preguntó, acercándose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

_ Lo cierto es que no…_ Dijo, mirándola, frío.

_ Oh… vamos…_ Amy sonrió, sacando una baraja de su bolsillo._ Tan sólo escoja una carta… cualquiera.

_ ¿El as de picas?_El agente se encogió de hombros._ Mire… necesito esa prueba.

_ Sí… claro… en un momento.

Se escuchó un sonido de clic, y de las mangas de Amy comenzaron a salir cartas. Cientos de cartas que cayeron sobre el agente. Me quedé congelada un segundo, lo cual era natural, porque cada una de las cartas que le estaba cayendo al hombre encima era un as de picas. Pero no tardé en ponerme en marcha, en dirección al coche, y ponerlo en marcha.

Amy tardó poco en llegar y el vehículo cortó la carretera. Al agente no le dio tiempo de abordarnos. Aparqué unos kilómetros más adelante y, sin poder evitarlo, me eché a reír. Y es que había sido desternillante.

_ ¿Ves? Dices que no te gusta la magia… pero la magia le gusta a todo el mundo.

_ Tienes que decirme como has hecho eso._ Le dije, mirándola.

_ Ya te lo he dicho… magia. Un buen mago jamás revela sus trucos.

_ Te odio._ Dije, en un murmullo.

_ No engañas a nadie._ Dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo._ Venga, vamos a comisaría a que te revisen ese móvil.

 _Darcy Morgan_

Estaba algo nerviosa. Sabía bien que a mí madre no le iban a devolver sus funciones como Fiscal. Y me preocupaba cómo reaccionase al respecto. Cuando se enfadaba daba verdadero miedo. No la había oído llegar, y sin embargo las criadas me habían dicho que estaba en el salón, esperándome. Es cierto que en el juzgado daba una imagen de absoluta confianza, pero la verdad es que mi madre me daba muchísimo miedo, con sinceridad.

_ Darcy… acércate.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, sentada en su sofá. Podía ver la copa de Whisky que llevaba en la mano. Estaba muy cargada. Me acerqué en silencio y, con una indicación suya, me senté en su regazo.

_ El fiscal general ha dicho que tú causabas suficientes problemas por las dos, Darcy. No quiere que vuelva._ Su mirada estaba fija en el fuego.

_ Mamá…_ Dije, en un murmullo.

Ella giró la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Sonrió, como si mi pavor le produjese un extraño placer. Puso la mano sobre mi barbilla y delicadamente me hizo bajar el rostro. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y nos miramos un instante. Parecía que no estaba realmente enfadada, después de todo.

_ Haz honor a las palabras del fiscal, querida._ Me susurró.

_ ¿Hacer honor a sus palabras?

_ Causa problemas. Ya sabes en qué liga jugamos. Gana este caso por mí. No importa lo que tengas que hacer.

_ Y-ya lo sé, mamá._ Notaba sus labios sobre mi cuello.

 _Regina Mills_

Esperar por los resultados del teléfono era agotador. Esperaba poder buscar en más lugares, pero lo cierto es que no daría tiempo. Sabía bien que eso le daba ventaja a Darcy. Quizá hubiese usado su influencia para adelantar esas pruebas. Amy estaba investigando por su parte, en el bar donde se suponía que Emma había estado. No obstante, sabía que lo más jugoso estaría en aquel teléfono. Mi instinto me lo indicaba.

_ Señorita Mills._ La voz del policía llamó mi atención._ Ya hemos analizado el teléfono que nos ha traído.

_ ¿Y que habéis encontrado, Graham?_ Pregunté, acercándome, nerviosa.

_ En la parte externa, no hay nada interesante._ Dijo._ Las únicas huellas halladas son las de la víctima. Sin embargo, en el registro de llamadas hay varias llamadas realizadas al mismo número en las últimas semanas.

_ ¿Algo más?_ Pregunté.

_ Hemos revisado el contestador automático, y la última llamada realizada desde ese número dejó un mensaje. Creo que lo encontrarás interesante.

Tomé el teléfono y me lo acerqué al auricular. Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en mis labios cuando aquella conversación comenzó a filtrarse con mis oídos. Maldita sea… Amy iba a ponerse insoportable. No soportaba cuando tenía razón.

_ Supongo que tenemos un nuevo sospechoso._ Dije, volviendo a meter el teléfono en su bolsa._ ¿Testificará mañana en el juicio?

_ Tengo a los chicos en ello, Regina._ Me contestó.

_ Gracias._ Dije, haciendo amago de marcharme._ Oh… ¿Sería mucho pedir que la fiscal Morgan no se enterase de esto?

_ Está hecho, Gina._ Me dijo, sonriéndome.

_ Gracias, eres un encanto.

 _Emma Swan_

Vale… lo admito. Seguía muy nerviosa. Una vez más me encontraba en el banquillo de acusados. Regina, sin embargo, despedía una confianza que ya la quisiera yo. Darcy y ella, como dos depredadores dispuestos a dar la dentellada de gracia. Y yo estaba en medio. Ruby me decía que me relajase, pero por mi parte, yo no podía estar tranquila. Sentía que hoy podía ser el final de este caso, para bien o para mal.


	6. La mascarada

**Ah, Gorgino. El SwanQueen se cocina a fuego lento en nuestros corazones, con muchas especias y amorosos gestos. Debes dejarlo crecer, florecer y mostrarse cuando hermoso es. Pues la flor que crece ante la adversidad siempre es la más hermosa. (Qué bonico me ha quedado)**

 **Mills, no sé de qué dos historias me estás hablando, ya que tengo unas cuantas creadas por aquí. Sea como sea, esta historia va sola. Quizá haga una continuación, pero en principio esta historia no se relaciona con nada en absoluto. ¿De dónde sale la pregunta?**

 **Love, "haz lo que sea necesario", eso siempre da miedo, y en este caso con razón. Yo también adoro a Amy... es Anzu, no puede no gustarme.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. En cuanto quise darme cuenta la testigo ya estaba subiendo al estrado. Darcy parecía extrañamente seria aquel día, extrañamente formal. Se había vestido adecuadamente, incluso. Mi convicción férrea estaba algo mermada al verla así.

_ Testigo._ Comenzó Darcy._ Su nombre y su profesión, por favor.

_ Soy Milah. Desempleada.

Eso no hacía falta que me lo jurase. El hedor que despedía era insoportable. La ropa que llevaba estaba ajada y gastada, llena de agujeros. Llevaba un gorro de lana y la cara llena de hollín. Era una vagabunda, sin más ni más. No obstante era la última persona a la que Killian Jones había llamado, y por tanto, una testigo importante del caso.

_ El cuerpo de policía ha confirmado que la última llamada realizada por la víctima, fue recibida por usted. Nos gustaría que declarase sobre ello.

_ Claro… no hay problema._ Estaba segura de que se quedaría sólo por el aire acondicionado.

Yo por mi parte me quedé cruzada de brazos. Antes de poder interrogarla necesitaba su testimonio. Sin embargo, esta vez me sentía segura, como en los juicios a los que estaba acostumbrada. En mi mirada se intuía la seguridad en mí misma.

_ Me llamó anoche, sobre las nueve y media. Hablamos sobre… bueno, cosas triviales. Sin importancia. Luego colgó. Volví a mi banco a dormir.

_ Supongo que eso es todo._ Dijo Darcy, encogiéndose de hombros._ Supongo que no se podía esperar nada más del testigo definitivo de la defensa. ¿Y ahora qué? Supongo que propondrá a la testigo que testifique sobre su relación con la víctima, me equivoco, ¿Regina?

_ Lo cierto es que sí. Por supuesto… podría preguntar a la testigo sobre su relación con la víctima._ Dije, negando con el dedo._ Pero carecería de propósito hacerlo. En lugar de eso… me gustaría preguntar a la testigo… ¡Los motivos por los cuales ha mentido a este tribunal!

Se produjo un tumulto en el público de la sala, nada que no hubiese temido, cuchicheos y acusaciones. Hubo quien dijo que estaba desesperada por proteger a una asesina. Lo cierto es que sí que haría lo que fuese para proteger a Emma… pero no estaba en absoluto desesperada.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Darcy._ ¡La defensa está injuriando a la testigo!

_ ¿Injurias, Darcy?_ Me reí con ganas._ No, te aseguro que sé de lo que hablo.

_ ¡Orden en la sala!_ Exclamó la jueza._ Espero que la defensa tenga alguna base para realizar esta acusación. De lo contrario, tendré que darle la razón a la señorita Morgan. ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que la señorita… Milah, está mintiendo?

_ Pues claro que la tengo, su señoría._ Negué con el dedo._ ¿Afirmaría algo así sin tenerla? La defensa querría presentar el móvil de la víctima como prueba.

_ ¿Con qué propósito?_ Preguntó la jueza._ Ya conocemos el registro de llamadas de ese móvil.

_ Por supuesto, su señoría. No obstante, en el buzón de voz de la víctima, se ha hallado una conversación grabada para con la testigo que, confío, es la clave para resolver este caso.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Darcy._ ¿Por qué la acusación no ha sabido nada de esta prueba hasta ahora?

_ Lo cierto es que lo ignoro._ Me encogí de hombros._ Juraría que te envié un informe esta mañana. ¿Acaso no lo has recibido?

Eso era cierto. Sabía que atacaría con esa pregunta, pero del mismo modo sabía que Darcy jamás leía sus apuntes en el último momento, era descuidada. Y eso me había dado la ventaja.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Insistió._ El contenido de esta prueba va en contra de la ley de protección de datos.

_ ¡Basta!_ Exclamó Sarah._ La ley de protección de datos no tiene nada que ver con este caso. El tribunal acepta la grabación como prueba.

_ Muchas gracias, su señoría._ Dije, sacando el móvil de Killian de entre mis pruebas.

Busqué en los archivos, igual que había hecho el día anterior, me fui directamente a la grabación y le di al botón del play. Había un silencio absoluto en la sala, mientras el público escuchaba, expectante. La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

 __ ¿Qué pasa, quién es?_

 __ Hola… Killian._

 __ Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. No quiero volver a verte. No me llames. Lo nuestro se terminó._

 __ Ya lo he visto, Killian. Dicen que vas a casarte. Con una zorra rubia, por lo que veo. Supongo que ella tiene pasta. ¿No, capullo?_

 __ ¿Qué parte de que no me llames no has entendido? Fuiste un error. ¿Vale? Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz._

 __ Killian… no voy a dejar que le arruines la vida a otra chica. Yo tenía esperanzas cuando te conocí. Y esa chica también debe tenerlas. No voy a permitirte que se las quites._

 __ ¿Qué vas a hacer? Eres una vagabunda. ¿Vas a matarme?_

La conversación finalizaba con un largo silencio, una respiración alterada y, finalmente, el sonido que se producía al colgar. Dejé el móvil sobre la mesa, con expresión decidida, y finalmente, tras un largo suspiro, me decidí a hablar.

_ La testigo ha dicho que la conversación que compartió con la víctima fue trivial. ¿Le parece a alguno de los presentes que esta conversación puede considerarse trivial de alguna manera?_ Dije, apuntando a la testigo con un dedo acusador._ La testigo ha mentido. Y la defensa tiene claro el motivo.

_ ¿Y cuál es ese motivo?_ Preguntó Sarah, mirándome.

_ Hemos visto a muchas personas a lo largo de este juicio, su señoría. Y, sin embargo, la testigo es la primera que ha demostrado tener un móvil y una oportunidad.

_ ¿No estará sugiriendo…?_ Comenzó Darcy, con ironía.

_ No estoy sugiriendo nada._ Dije, negando._ ¡La defensa afirma que la testigo es la verdadera culpable!

El tumulto que se formó en la sala fue tan ruidoso que Sarah ni se molestó en intentar apaciguarlo. El público del juicio se comportaba como poco más que la afición de un equipo de fútbol en finales. Pues… ¿Sabéis qué? Acababa de marcar un gol, y podía ver como el sudor caía por la piel de Darcy.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Darcy._ Hasta dónde yo sé, es usted abogada defensora. ¿Acaso quiere que le deje mi puesto en el banquillo de la acusación? Esto es absurdo.

_ ¿Absurdo?_ Dije, con una sonrisa triunfante._ ¿Por qué? Trato de demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente. Y si eso pasa por demostrar que otra persona ha cometido el crimen… ¡Ten por seguro que no será la primera vez que lo haga! Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso.

Vi como Darcy, en un arranque, trataba de saltar por encima de su banco, pero yo me mantuve serena. Aquello lo había dicho por su madre, y ella lo sabía.

_ Mi hipótesis es la siguiente._ Comencé._ La testigo, tras realizar la llamada a las nueve, se dirigió al piso del acusado. Si bien es cierto que la cabina desde la que realizó la llamada estaba a apenas veinte minutos en coche de la vivienda, Milah no dispone de uno. Por tanto, se dirigió a pie hacia la vivienda, lo que calculo que le supondría al menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Eso nos dejaría un margen de quince minutos para cometer el crimen. Luego, esperaría pacientemente a que Emma llegase y, considerando el factor sorpresa, podría noquearla y utilizar las pruebas que ya tenía para incriminarla.

_ ¿No le parece un poco forzado, señorita Mills? ¿En qué se basa para formular esa hipótesis?

_ Es una cuestión de cálculo, su señoría. Se encontraron huellas parciales por toda la vivienda. Su tamaño las hacía poco concluyentes, y por eso fueron descartas para la investigación, sin embargo, yo no pude evitar fijarme en el hecho de que todas estas huellas tenían la misma forma y tamaño, o al menos, lo bastante similar para que resultase significativo.

_ ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con la testigo, señorita Mills?_ inquirió la jueza.

_ Tan sólo mire sus manos. La verdad se revelará ante usted como lo ha hecho ante mí hace tan sólo unos instantes.

_ La testigo lleva guantes, señorita Mills.

_ Exacto, pero no unos guantes cualquiera._ Puntualicé._ ¡Sus guantes están raídos en un único lugar! Y estoy segura de que si cotejamos las huellas encontradas con las del dedo agujereado del guante, estas coincidirán… ¡Lo que la situaría en la escena del crimen!

_ ¡Protesto!_ Darcy podía protestar las veces que quisiera, esta vez no iba a ceder._ Yo… yo…

Escuché un sonido sordo cuando Darcy se cayó por el banco de acusados, hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza. Se hizo un intenso silencio en la sala antes de que esta se llenase de gritos una vez más. Se había tirado. Ella lo sabía, y yo también, pero… Cuando, después de comprobar que, según Augustine, su hija había perdido la consciencia, Darcy consiguió su objetivo. El mazo de Sarah golpeó contra la mesa.

_ No podemos proseguir este juicio en ausencia de la acusación._ ¿Acaso este iba a convertirse en el caso de los desvanecimientos?_ Se suspende la sesión. El juicio proseguirá dentro de dos días. Señorita Mills. Espero que para entonces tenga pruebas que respalden su tesis. La testigo será puesta bajo custodia policial.

¡No! Ya la tenía, justo donde quería. Estaba segura de que la testigo estaba a punto de confesar. Maldita sea. Apreté el puño con fuerza y me dirigí hacia el baño. Ahora Darcy tendría tiempo de sobra para prepararla a la testigo y que dos días más tarde me resultase imposible conseguir que confesase.

Golpeé la pared del lavabo y me miré en el espejo. Aún podía hacerlo. Tenía dos días. Encontraría nuevas pruebas y me prepararía para lo peor. Siempre me recomponía. Y no importaba los trucos sucios que Darcy pudiese usar. Saldría adelante.

_ Regina…_ Me giré, para encontrarme con Emma, que me miraba, sonriente._ Has estado impresionante.

_ Bueno, eso intento. No puedo dejar que acabes entre rejas, ¿No?

Por algún motivo sentí la necesidad de sonreír. A fin de cuentas se suponía que como su abogada siempre debía parecer que tenía la situación controlada, aunque en este caso estaba claro que no estaba del todo en una situación de ventaja.

_ La verdad… la grabación me ha sorprendido._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Nunca había oído a Killian hablar así a nadie. ¿Crees que era verdad? ¿Qué sólo estaba conmigo por mi dinero?

_ Bueno… eso yo no puedo saberlo… digo que… seguramente no…

_ ¿Me mientes para que me sienta mejor?

_ Puede…_ reconocí, mordiéndome el labio.

_ Te lo agradezco._ Sonrió ampliamente._ Pero ya no tiene sentido que me preocupe. ¿No crees? Esa relación no iba a ninguna parte… y ahora menos.

_ Bueno… _ Si eso la consolaba, mejor para ella.

_ Tengo que mirar hacia el futuro._ Me puso la mano en el hombro._ Y buscar a una persona adecuada. Una persona inteligente… cariñosa…

Sentí cómo mi corazón se desbocaba repentinamente. ¿Cómo podía tener unos ojos tan increíblemente profundos? Aparté la mirada. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza. Yo ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Además… aprovecharme así de una mujer desesperada… no sería propio de mí, desde luego.

 _Darcy Morgan._

_ Tenías que haber visto la cara de la jueza._ Mi madre se rió a pleno pulmón._ Daba la impresión de que pensaba que te había dado un derrame.

_ Bueno… no es un derrame… pero duele._ Dije, llevándome el hielo al chichón que me había hecho._ No podía dejar que Regina asustase a la vagabunda hasta que confesara.

Mi madre dio un chasquido, y una criada se encargó de sujetarme el hielo. La verdad, mi actuación había sido magistral, y me importaba un bledo lo que mi madre dijese sobre que mi otra actuación debería haber sido magistral.

_ Debiste haber protestado._ Me dijo, negando con la cabeza._ Los fiscales solemos actuar así.

_ Nos quedábamos sin tiempo. Y he conseguido más… ¿No es eso lo que importa? Hay que conseguir más pruebas contra Emma Swan.

_ Creo que podemos rebajar eso en la lista de prioridades.

_ ¿Y qué quieres subir en la lista? _Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Tenemos que deshacernos de esa abogada implacable. Parece que sabe cómo desentrañar nuestras tretas. Quiero verla humillada. Pero parece olerse todo lo que le preparamos.

_ ¿Y cómo propones hacerlo?

_ ¿Yo? No, querida… de eso te encargarás tú.

_ ¿Y cómo propones que lo haga?_ Ella se rió.

_ Usando tus mejores trucos, por supuesto._ Me susurró al oído. Me estremecí.

_ Considéralo hecho, mami.


	7. La verdad oculta

**La paciencia es la madre de las ciencias, Gorgino. En cualquier caso, nos vamos al meollo de la cuestión.**

 **Love... viene lo fuerte... lo bueno. El SALSEO...**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

No recuerdo con claridad cómo había llegado a aquel local tan particular. Pero supongo que merecía la pena agradecer lo bien que me había ido el juicio hasta entonces. No había sido fácil, y los trucos sucios de la acusación no ponían las cosas fáciles. Darcy era una fiscal difícil de abatir. Pero, por desgracia, no lo era por ser una mujer competente. Muchas veces me sorprendía cómo metía la pata un segundo y, al siguiente, parecía tener todas las respuestas.

Me llevé la copa de sidra a los labios y medité un poco sobre ello. Fue entonces cuando escuché como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y, como por una oscura casualidad del destino, me encontré con mi rival. Darcy tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Lo cierto es que me apetecía partirle esa nariz que sospechaba que se había operado.

_ No me pongas esa cara tan larga, Regina.

_ Ni falta que hace._ Dije, dando otro sorbo a mi copa._ Pasado mañana este juicio va a terminar, y tú vas a perder.

_ Regina… verás… hay más de una manera de ganar un juicio._ Empecé a notar cómo se me nublaba la vista._ Yo soy de la opinión de que… la defensa no puede ganar si no hay un abogado defensor.

 _Emma Swan_

Me había hecho buena amiga de Ruby, lo cual no era difícil ya que, entre otras cosas, me había estado quedando a dormir en su sofá. Lo cierto es que empezaba a pensar que si tenía lugar una investigación policial en aquel juicio en la que yo pudiese verme involucrada, estaba claro que sería ella la persona con la que tendría que realizar la investigación.

Sin embargo, allí estaba con esa mujer pelirroja, en mitad de una carretera, con un frío de muerte, observando como mi vaho llenaba el ambiente. Amy era la hermana de Regina, aunque tenía un halo distinto, a mi parecer. Siempre había visto a Regina de un modo radiante, y sin embargo, su hermana daba la sensación de estar ocultándome algo.

_ ¿Aquí es donde vive Milah?_ Pregunté, observándola ojear el banco de la calle.

Había papeles viejos y restos de lo que parecían ser bolsas de basura. Una manta vieja estaba tirada sobre el banco, y el hedor de todo el conjunto llenaba la calle. Desde luego, viviendo así no me sorprendería que prefiriese la cárcel.

_ No creo que vayamos a encontrar nada útil aquí._ Comenté.

_ Descubrirás que las pruebas se encuentran en los lugares más insospechados._ Dijo, mientras pasaba la mano por debajo del banco.

Yo sentí un poco de asco, imaginando todos los chicles que habría pegados allí debajo, pero ella llevaba guantes, por lo que supongo que no tendría tanto problema. Ruby estaba esperando en el coche, sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras, Emma?_ Preguntó, mientras parecía tirar de algo._ Ya sabes… con lo del asesinato.

_ Pues… sorprendentemente bien…_ Dije, en un susurro._ No sé… mi relación con Killian no funcionaba tan bien como creía. Me apena que haya muerto pero… no sé… no me siento como creía que me sentiría.

_ ¿Y has pensando en encontrar a otra persona?_ Preguntó. Parecía que eso de lo que tiraba estaba bien pegado, me preocupaba que se rompiese el banco.

_ ¿Otra persona? Yo… no sé.

_ Bueno Emma… no creas que no me he fijado en cómo miras a mi hermana._ Dijo, mientras sacaba lo que parecía un papel en un portafolio.

_ Pero tu hermana tiene novia. Además… no creo que le guste.

_ Te subestimas._ Dijo, mirando el portafolio._ Y no creo que tengas que preocuparte por Astrid. Eso es pasajero.

 _Regina Mills_

La luz del sol me despertó. Atravesaba una cortina de color rojizo, dándole a toda la habitación un resplandor rosáceo. Una habitación extraña, por cierto. Tenía un corte antiguo, barroco. Los muebles eran de madera tallada, probablemente a mano. No conseguía recordar nada de la noche anterior. Me había tomado una copa… y después el resto estaba completamente en blanco.

_ Vaya… parece que por fin te has despertado, encanto.

Alcé la vista y mis ojos se tropezaron con Darcy. Estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, desnuda, y con una copa de lo que parecía un batido en las manos. A mi mente acudió en aquel momento un recuerdo. El recuerdo de haber metido mi cabeza entre aquellos dos enormes pechos y haberlos mordido golosamente. Un recuerdo nítido que no me sacaba de la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué me has hecho?_ Pregunté, mirándola. Notaba como mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

_ ¿Yo? Si fuiste tú la que se abalanzó sobre mí._ Se rió con ganas._ Pero parece que ya no te acuerdas.

_ Me drogaste…_ Dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Quizá sí… Quizá no… ¿Acaso puedes demostrarlo?_ Se rió._ ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

_ ¿Por qué has hecho esto?_ Aparte de para que sintiese asco de mi misma, por supuesto.

_ Verás… resulta que lo he grabado todo._ Se cruzó de brazos._ Y creo que a Astrid le resultará muy interesante verlo.

_ ¿Intentas chantajearme a caso?_ Pregunté, mientras cogía mi ropa de la silla y me vestía aceleradamente.

_ Veo que lo vas pillando._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Mañana dejarás de molestar, y me conseguirás un veredicto de culpabilidad… o la grabación caerá en manos de mi hermana. Puedo garantizarte que no te perdonará.

Podía imaginarlo. Todas las personas veían a Darcy y dejaba a Astrid en segundo plano. Cuando le enseñase ese vídeo se lo tomaría como la peor afrenta de todas. Y lo cierto es que se me encogía el corazón de pensarlo. Sin embargo, la imagen de Emma, entre rejas, por un crimen que no había cometido, acudió a mi cabeza, como una centella.

Tomé a aquella mujer por los hombros y la estampé contra la pared. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mis ojos estaban encendidos de pura furia.

_ Escúchame, Darcy. Esto no trata sobre mí. Puedes chantajearme, amenazarme, o lo que te venga en gana. Pero mientras viva, me aseguraré de demostrar la inocencia de Emma Swan.

La dejé caer al suelo, y salí por la puerta de aquella habitación. Junto a la entrada encontré las llaves de mi coche, que estaba aparcado fuera. No crucé palabras con nadie más, pues no quería dirigir mi furia hacia nadie, aunque lo más probable es que si me hubiese cruzado con la madre de ese maldito monstruo, le hubiese dado un buen puñetazo.

 _Amelia Mills_

Había trabajo que hacer. Visto lo que había visto en aquel documento, que se presentaría al día siguiente en el juicio, había un par de favores que tenía que solicitar. Había pasado a hablar con Sarah Fisher, la jueza del caso, y más tarde había visitado a los testigos. Ahora, me encontraba frente a la agente Lucas. Su mirada estaba en mis objetos mágicos, mis curiosos trucos. Parecía fascinada en ciertos aspectos.

_ Aquí tienes la orden._ Dije, dándole el papel que Sarah me había dado._ Quiero que estés preparada para cuando sea necesario. Si todo sale como lo tengo previsto… La justicia prevalecerá.

_ Suenas como alguien salido de una película barata._ Dijo, mientras observaba el documento que le había dado._ ¿Cuál es tu plan, exactamente?

_ Sólo… un simple truco de magia, nada más.

 _Regina Mills_

Llegar a casa fue un infierno. No podía quitarme el olor de Darcy de mi cuerpo. Notaba su colonia en mi piel, y los recuerdos iban apareciendo uno tras otro, atormentándome. No podía negar el atractivo de su cuerpo, pero lo cierto es que la persona repugnante que era, hacía que para mí no tuviese el menor atractivo. Afortunadamente pude entrar en casa y quitarme la ropa, que metí directamente en la lavadora. Me fui directamente a la ducha y dejé que el agua me limpiase. Pasé mucho tiempo limpiándome antes de sentir que realmente estaba limpia.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Astrid era lo único que tenía. Y la había traicionado. Sí, quizá estuviese drogada en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que no dejaba de sentirme responsable de mis acciones. El recuerdo ya estaba perfectamente construido. Desde cómo me había abordado en el bar, cómo yo misma había comenzado a besarla sin pensar… cómo me había subido en la parte de atrás de su limusina y allí mismo lo habíamos hecho. Y después en su casa.

Me miraba al espejo, odiándome a mí misma, y entonces, ocurrió. Mi reflejo emitió aquel resplandor. Tal como había ocurrido con Emma y con Paige, tantos años atrás. ¿Acaso se habían alterado mis recuerdos? ¿Era Darcy la responsable? No me cuadraba. Estaba segura de que me había acostado con ella… las evidencias eran obvias. Entonces… ¿Qué habría cambiado?

Me vestí de forma sencilla y me dirigí al salón. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que era incapaz de encontrar mi verdadero recuerdo. Lo cual tenía sentido. No había conseguido demostrar a esa gente que sus recuerdos eran falsos hasta que no había mostrado algo que lo confirmase, una prueba decisiva.

Y no pensaba ver aquella grabación. Y entonces… fue cuando pensé en ello. Había visto la cámara, sobre el aparador de la habitación. Sin embargo… no tenía ningún trípode. Ningún medio para sostenerse. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir una buena toma sin nada parecido? Hacía falta una tercera persona… una que grabase todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y cuando la lógica golpeó mi memoria, también sentí como algo, contundente golpeaba mi cabeza. Tardé un buen rato en despertar. Y cuando lo hice, me encontré con las manos atadas sobre una viga de acero. La estancia estaba oscura, solamente iluminada por una tenue luz. Deduje que se trataba de un sótano. Escuchaba cuchichear. Hasta que, finalmente, salió a la luz aquella mujer una vez más. Darcy. Al menos esta vez estaba vestida.

_ Creo que te marchaste antes de entender del todo nuestro acuerdo, querida Regina._ Murmuró, acercándose a mí._ ¿Tan poco te importa que Astrid sepa lo que pasó anoche?

_ Realmente estás desesperada por encerrar a Emma y verme perder… ¿Verdad?_ Sonreí, tristemente.

_ No has contestado a mi pregunta._ insistió._ ¿Tan poco te importa?

_ ¿Y qué más da?_ Le respondí, escupiendo las palabras. Mis ojos estaban encendidos._ Ella ya lo sabe. ¿Verdad Astrid? Da la cara, sé que estás ahí.

Y, tal y cómo me temía, Astrid hizo acto de presencia. Era curioso. Ella era la misma persona y, sin embargo, repentinamente, me parecía totalmente diferente. Porque ahora recordaba cómo había sido ella la que me había traído la copa. Cómo había sido ella a la que besé en primer lugar en el bar, y cómo fue ella la que me convenció, aturullada como estaba, para liarme con su hermana en la limusina. Recordé como ella había grabado cómo Darcy y yo lo hacíamos en su dormitorio. Como, una vez tuvo lo que quería, se metió en la cama con nosotras. Cómo se fue una vez hubo terminado.

_ Todo esto ha sido idea tuya, ¿Verdad?_ Susurré._ Desde el mismo principio. Desde el día en que te conocí.

_ Podría darle el mérito a la familia… pero la verdad es que sí, ha sido todo idea mía._ Dijo, arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura. Su sonrisa, pérfida y fría, no se parecía en nada a la de la persona que yo recordaba.

_ Toda es historia sobre cómo has sido siempre la segundona…

_ Es la historia de Darcy._ La susodicha bufó, y se dio la vuelta._ Siempre fui la favorita. Por eso soy yo la que se ha liado contigo.

_ Pensaba que me querías._ Dije, con lágrimas en los ojos._ Yo te quería.

_ Quererte es una palabra muy fuerte._ Se rió._ Pero me gusta las cosas que haces en la cama, de eso no hay duda.

_ Y supongo que me tendrás aquí encerrada… para que mañana Darcy pueda coger el premio que tu madre tanto ha ansiado. Su victoria._ Susurré.

_ Lo cierto es que… mañana iré yo misma al juzgado. Estoy cansada de susurrarle cosas a Darcy por el auricular._ Sonreí, por no parecer aún más vulnerable de lo que me sentía.

_ Todo este tiempo me estaba enfrentando a ti.

_ Por supuesto, Regina._ Me miró fijamente.

_ Por eso Darcy parecía tan torpe.

Supuse que al día siguiente asignarían a un nuevo abogado a Emma. Probablemente un pelele que las Morgan habrían contratado. Sin embargo, ellas no habían tenido en cuenta una cosa. Por oscuras que se pusieran las circunstancias, y por mucho dolor que estuviese sintiendo… Regina Mills siempre tiene un plan B.

_ Te veré mañana en el juicio, Astrid._ Mascullé, apartando la mirada.

_ Yo creo que no._ Dijo, subiendo la escalera. Darcy, en cambio, parecía tener intención de quedarse. Probablemente para vigilarme.


	8. Culpable! Culpable! CULPABLEEEEEEEE!

**Sí, Mills. Tú lo viste venir. Quería que Astrid pareciese dulce e inocente... pero al final, la sospecha termina por aparecer. La verdad es que pensé en que usase un apellido falso... pero le habría quitado un poco la gracia. Al final no se me da tan bien ser misterioso como quisiera.**

 **Bueno, Gorgino... ya puedes ver qué pasa... MUHAHAHAHA**

 **No, si es normal envidiar un poco a Regina, la verdad XD. Si, fue una forma llamativa, la verdad.**

* * *

 _Astrid Morgan_

El caso estaba en mis manos. No tenía nada personal contra Regina. Pero, después de tantos años en los que mi madre se había visto encerrada, merecía que se la vengase. Y para ella, la venganza era acabar de una vez por todas con la causa de que nuestro apellido estuviese manchado. Sin una buena defensa ni tan siquiera tendría que esforzarme. Aún así, me sorprendió un poco ver que el banco de la defensa estaba completamente vacío. ¿Acaso le había dado un colapso al abogado marioneta que había buscado? Era ya bastante mayor.

En cualquier caso, se suponía que yo desconocía que Regina hubiese desaparecido. Por lo que me mantuve en el banco de la acusación, con una sonrisa de victoria. Había más de un comentario con respecto a mi presencia en la sala, y bien es cierto que era el primer juicio en el que participaba en persona, pero Darcy jamás había ganado un caso. Todos eran míos. Y en aquel momento, iba a demostrar que el talento familiar estaba en las manos adecuadas.

El mazo de Sarah Fisher golpeó la mesa, clamando al silencio. En el banco de los testigos, Milah parecía tener mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Parecía que la cárcel le sentaba bien. Una lástima, dado que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Emma ocupase su lugar.

_ La acusación está lista, su señoría._ Dije. El juicio anterior mi hermana había acabado como indispuesta, ese era el marco perfecto para mi entrada._ Me pregunto… ¿Qué ha sido de la defensa? ¿Acaso renuncia a su caso? De ser así podemos salir. Es temprano y…

_ ¡Protesto!

Esa voz que acababa de llegar a mis oídos, decididamente no era la de un hombre en sus últimos años. Casi como si despertase de una pesadilla, mis ojos giraron hacia el banco de la defensa. De pie, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, se hallaba Amelia, la hermana de Regina.

_ ¿Está la defensa preparada?

Eso… tenía que ser una broma. Esa mujer… esa maldita mujer. Había estado encima de mí desde que había comenzado mi relación con Regina. Por lo que yo sabía era maga profesional. Sin embargo, como si me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, sacó de su bolsillo el distintivo que le servía de credencial, y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos.

 _Amelia Mills_

Mi madre tenía razón. Al final sacarme la carrera serviría de algo. Aquel era mi primer juicio… y estaba de los nervios. Pero yo era la única que podía hacer aquello. Regina me necesitaba, y aunque quisiera estar buscándola, sabía que donde mejor estaba era en aquella sala… ¿Por qué estaba tan llena? ¿Y por qué estaba sudando tanto? Se me notaría debajo de la mangas de la camisa. ¿Por eso llevaba Regina americana en lugar de chaleco? No, lo duda.

_ La defensa es-tá li-lista, su señoría._ Dije, en un tartamudeo.

_ ¿Está usted bien, señorita Mills?_ Me preguntó la jueza.

_ Sí… sí… sólo algo nerviosa. Pero no tiene importancia. Escuchemos al testigo.

Ojalá Regina estuviese en mi lugar. Ella sacaría el juicio en apenas unos minutos con la prueba que había encontrado para ella. No obstante, en mi caso, no me atrevía hasta sacarla hasta no estar completamente segura de lo que había ocurrido.

_ Oigamos al testigo._ Dijo Astrid, que no parecía nada contenta con mi presencia. Se lo merecía. Si creía que había bajado la guardia con respecto a ella en algún momento estaba equivocada.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de la testigo. Yo era maga, una prestidigitadora experta, a decir verdad. Esperaba que alguna de mis facultades me ayudase con ello.

_ Ocurrió hace ya unos días, aunque eso ya lo saben._ Comenzó Milah.

Sucedió algo extraño en ese momento. Sentí como si el tiempo a mi alrededor se fuese ralentizando, poco a poco. Me ardían los ojos. Notaba mi cerebro trabajar a toda máquina.

_ Lo cierto es que odio a Killian Jones. Estuvimos juntos hace tiempo, y le dije un millón de cosas. Esa noche fui a gritarle, y a decirle que dejase a esa mujer. Por eso estuve en su piso. Pero no pasé de la entrada._ Dijo.

Y entonces lo vi. Fue apenas un segundo, aunque para mis ojos pareció mucho más lento. "Pero no pasé de la entrada". La vi tragar saliva. Fue un gesto instintivo, nada importante a simple vista, pero fue como si mi instinto reaccionase.

_ Un momento…_ Pregunté, tratando de imitar lo segura que Regina parecía._ ¿No pasó de la entrada? Me cuesta creerlo.

_ ¿Cómo que le cuesta creerlo?_ Se quejó._ Ese impresentable no me dejó pasar.

Y… una vez más, estaba tragando saliva. Sería el momento ideal para sacarme una paloma de la manga… quizá el susto la hiciera confesar, aunque dudaba que me hiciera ganar puntos ante la jueza. No quería que se me acusase de acosar al testigo.

_ Se encontraron sus huellas en el cojín del salón… ¿Cómo puede explicarlo?_ Insistí.

_ Me pegó con él._ La forma en la que tragaba saliva se hacía más evidente._ Para que me fuera.

_ Qué curioso…_ Añadí, sonriendo._ Las huellas encontradas en el sofá sugieren que estuvo sentada en él.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Astrid._ La acusada vivió con la víctima. Las huellas bien podrían ser de entonces.

_ ¡Protesto!_ contraataqué._ Hace varios meses que la víctima y la testigo salían. Su señoría. ¿Debo suponer que la acusación afirma que la víctima no ha limpiado su apartamento en todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo explicaría entonces que no se hallasen restos de polvo en dicho sofá? Restos que, además, habrían hecho imposible encontrar huellas tan antiguas.

_ Huellas… huellas… huellas._ Astrid sonrió, ampliamente._ No paras de hablar de las huellas de la testigo. Sin embargo… las únicas huellas halladas en las armas del crimen fueron las de la acusada, Emma Swan. Si realmente nuestra fuese la asesina… ¿No debería haber huellas suyas?

_ Esto… yo…_ Tenía razón. Había huellas parciales por todo el piso, y sin embargo, el cuchillo y la pistola no tenían una sola huella suya.

_ Creo que… debería concluir el primer acto._ Susurré._ Puesto que en ese momento mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Ha terminado mi horario de trabajo.

 _Astrid Morgan_

_ ¿Concluir el primer acto?_ Bufé._ Esta letrada es un chiste. Una maga de feria. Exijo que sea expulsada de la sala y acusada de desacato por su falta del respeto al tribunal.

_ ¿Sabes?_ Amelia sonrió._ Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

En ese momento hubo un fogonazo y la sala se llenó de humo. Tosí copiosamente antes de que empezase a despejarse. Parece que aquel iba a ser el caso de las interrupciones. El humo comenzó a despejarse un poco, pero seguía concentrado en el banco de la defensa.

_ Su señoría._ Dije, tosiendo._ En vista de las groserías de la defensa, propongo que se suspenda la sesión. Es imposible continuar un proceso legal de esta magnitud si la abogada defensora es incapaz de tomarse el caso en serio.

_ Estoy de acuerdo, Astrid. La sesión quedará suspendi…

_ ¡Un momento!

¡No! ¡Aquello no podía ser! Di un bote sobre mi silla cuando vi lo que vi. En el banco de la defensa, y apuntándome con un dedo acusadora, se encontraba Regina. Por un segundo ni tan siquiera me pregunté cómo habría llegado allí, cómo se había escapado. Sólo podía ver el fuego que ardía en sus ojos, una mirada que sólo había visto en ella cuando se dirigía directamente hacia aquellos que habían cometido homicidios múltiples. Lo admito, estaba asustada.

_ ¿Señorita Mills?_ Preguntó, Sarah._ ¿A qué se ha debido este espectáculo? ¿Tiene relación con su ausencia? Me temo que debería amonestarla.

_ Podrá usted amonestarme como estime oportuno cuando termine este juicio. Pero, si le parece bien, me gustaría acabar con esto aquí y ahora.

 _Ruby Lucas (Flashback)_

El chicle que había entre mis labios. Ese era mi único compañero, mi amigo fiel, después de todo. Aunque acabase bajo mi suela después de todo, como una última traición. En cualquier caso, allí estaba, frente a la casa de la familia Morgan. Pensé que después de que Augustine terminase su pena, no me volverían a enviar a espiar. Y sin embargo, allí estaba una vez más, tocando en aquel portón.

La criada tardó un buen rato en llegar, y la puerta se abrió, sonoramente. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la casa, era de esperar que hubiese rincones a los que esos ruidos no llegasen. La criada se me quedó mirando con una mirada de pocos amigos. ¿Acaso tenía algo contra mi ropa? Yo podría hablar sobre lo corto que era su uniforme. Me coloqué el sombrero y tosí, sacando mi orden de registro.

_ Me gustaría hablar con la señora Morgan._ Dije, sin perder el tono de voz._ Traigo una orden de registro.

_ ¿Con qué fin?_ Preguntó.

_ Lo cierto…es que la policía quiere comprobar que todo sigue en orden, nada más.

La mujer se hizo a un lado y yo pasé. Esperaba que me dejase sola. Amelia me había pedido un favor muy concreto. En principio era algo absurdo, y si no ocurría lo que me había dicho, lo más probable es que me metiese en un lío. Sin embargo, respetaba mucho a Regina, y por ello me estaba arriesgando. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de Regina.

Daba señal, tal como esperaba. La criada me seguía observando, tratando de intuir mis movimientos. Yo, sin embargo, usé el móvil fuera de su vista. El GPS me había indicado que el móvil estaba en la casa, pero no me había indicado el punto exacto. Activé el bluetooth, y noté una débil señal. Di un paso hacia la izquierda y repetí el proceso de búsqueda. Permanecí un buen rato hasta que me encontré en el salón. Era el punto en el que dicha señal era más fuerte. Levanté la mano, y la señal disminuyó.

Me agaché y noté cómo la criada se tensaba. Mis dedos pasaron por la alfombra que cubría el suelo, y entonces noté una leve protuberancia. Cuando estaba a punto de quitar la alfombra, escuché un leve ruido y me dio tiempo a girarme para ver que la criada había cogido un candelabro. Le hice un quiebro para quitárselo y la golpeé en el cuello para dejarla inconsciente.

_ ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse en contra de una inspectora de policía?_ Pregunté, retóricamente, al tiempo que levantaba la alfombra.

Abrí la trampilla que había bajo ella y me dejé caer a la planta inferior. Darcy me vio, y su intención fue coger una pistola que había sobre la mesilla, junto al móvil de Regina. Pero yo fui más rápida. Saqué mi taser y la disparé. La sacudida eléctrica la hizo caer al suelo.

_ Vaya… Eso ha sido increíble._ Regina me miraba, impresionada.

_ ¿Eso? No le des importancia._ Me encogí de hombros._ Vamos. Tienes un juicio que ganar.

 _Regina Mills_

Finalmente estaba cara a cara con Astrid. Y esta vez, iba a caer. Caería con todo el equipo. Mis dedos observaron una vez más el documento que Amy había conseguido debajo del banco de aquella mujer. La prueba decisiva. Pero de nada serviría en aquel momento. Había que esperar. Mi hermana había hecho lo que había podido, y le estaba enormemente agradecida.

_ La acusación ha hecho una pregunta interesante. A la defensa le gustaría poder contar con las armas del crimen para realizar una demostración.

_ Pero…

_ Cállate, Astrid._ Guardó silencio. Mi tono era serio, dolido. Y ella lo notaba._ Intento hacer mi trabajo.

Sarah se quedó un momento en silencio, observándonos a ambas. Yo observé el arma del crimen, y me dirigí directamente hacia la testigo.

_ Milah… tengo que pedirle que me deje sus guantes._ Dije, mirándola fijamente.

_ No… yo… me niego.

_ Negarse sería asumir que tiene algo que ocultar._ Le dije, claramente._ Sabe que tendrá que dejármelos, tarde o temprano.

Cuando Milah se quitó los guantes, confieso que no esperaba encontrarme con las marcas que había en sus muñecas. Numerosas heridas cicatrizadas. No había que ser especialmente inteligente para darse cuenta… de que cada una de ellas era un intento de suicidio fallido. Suspiré y, finalmente, me puse los guantes.

_ El agujero que tiene este guante… está en una posición muy especial._ Me reafirmé._ Todas las huellas halladas en el piso tenían el mismo tamaño, la misma forma. Sin embargo, si cojo la pistola… tal que así.

Tomé la pistola, y luego el cuchillo. A simple vista se veía con claridad que en ninguno de los dos casos quedaban tocaba la superficie de los objetos.

_ Eso no es una prueba concluyente._ Dijo Astrid, mirándome. Parecía recuperar su decisión, poco a poco. Y, sin embargo, a mí no me intimidaba.

_ No, no lo es. Sólo se suma a la lista de pruebas circunstanciales que tenemos. Sin embargo… me gustaría hablar directamente a la testigo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_ Me preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

_ Quiero que mire a la mujer que está sentada en el banco de los acusados, y que piense en lo que va a perder si va a la cárcel. Quiero que recapacite sobre lo que ha hecho, y sobre las consecuencias. ¿Puedes cargar con ese peso, Milah?

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Astrid._ La defensa está acosando al testigo.

_ Se acepta la protesta._ Intervino Sarah._ Señorita Mills. Si prosigue con esa actitud me veré forzada a penalizarla.

_ Lo siento su señoría. Tiene usted razón. Temo que me esté dejando influir por mis propias emociones.

Mis ojos, en cambio, seguían mirando a Milah. Se cruzaron. Y de algún modo, ella supo que yo tenía el documento que Amy había conseguido. Daba la impresión de que quería que lo encontraran, y sin embargo, la policía no había sido capaz de verla.

_ No puedo cargar ese peso.

_ ¡Milah! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Exclamó Astrid._ Cállate.

_ ¡No!_ El grito de Milah resonó en las paredes del tribunal._ Ya he tenido suficiente.

_ Milah… ¿Está usted diciendo que lo ha hecho usted?_ Preguntó Sarah.

_ Sí, su señoría. Alguien contactó conmigo para que le quitara de en medio, a cambio de una cuantiosa suma. Al principio dije que no pero… cuando supe que iba a casarse… perdí el norte. Debía haber sido yo… ¿Sabe? Estábamos esperando un hijo. Pero perdí mi trabajo… y el dinero. Entonces él desapareció. Y perdí el resto. Acabé en la calle y…_ Se deshizo en lágrimas._ Mi hijo…

_ No es necesario que siga._ Puntualicé, mirándola a los ojos. Perder a un hijo no era algo de lo que nadie quisiera hablar.

_ ¿Quién pagó esa cuantiosa suma, Milah?_ Preguntó Sarah.

Cuando Milah levantó la mano y señaló hacia Astrid, todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio. Sarah pareció perder la mirada, y daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

_ ¿Ahora vais a tomar en serio la acusación sin pruebas de una mendiga? ¿La acusación de una asesina?_ Exclamó, lanzando una risa forzada e impersonal. La miré a los ojos, y vi a Augustine. La misma locura, la misma corrupción. Y me di cuenta de que no entendía cómo había podido amarla durante tanto tiempo.

_ La defensa querría presentar una prueba._ Dije, mientras le tendía a Sarah el documento._ Un extracto bancario de la testigo. El último ingreso de diez mil dólares procede de una cuenta a nombre de la fiscal Morgan.

_ Entiendo._ Dijo Sarah._ La señorita Morgan y la testigo pasarán a custodia policial. Hasta entonces, mi deber es dar un veredicto en el caso que nos ocupa. Este tribunal declara a la acusada… Emma Swan… No culpable.

Normalmente, aquellas palabras me llenarían de júbilo, pero estaba demasiado triste. Ganar el caso no compensaba el perder lo que creía que era amor verdadero. Quizá el amor no existía, después de todo. ¿Qué tendría de diferente si alguien era capaz de fingirlo con tanto tino?

Estaba saliendo del tribunal, por detrás, para evitar a la prensa, cuando sentí que alguien me ponía la mano en el hombro. Me giré, esperando a encontrarme a la enésima reportera de prensa amarilla. Sin embargo, se trataba de Emma.

_ Oye… ¿Estás bien? Eso de… ya sabes… tener que encerrar a tu chica… ha debido ser duro.

_ No tanto, créeme._ Reconocí.

_ Bueno… yo… _ Parecía que le costaba hablar.

_ Venga, Emma… suéltalo._ Le pedí.

_ Lo cierto es que… tengo unas entradas para un concierto, mañana. No tengo con quién ir y… quisiera compensarte por lo que has hecho por mí.

_ Es mi trabajo…_ Ya iba a pagarme por él, no tenía que compensarme.

_ Ya lo sé, pero…_ Noté cómo me cogía la mano._ Me haría mucha ilusión que vinieses conmigo.

 _?_

 _Regina Mills, la abogada legendaria… derrota a las hermanas Morgan._

Los titulares de la prensa amarilla eran muy graciosos. En cualquier caso, parecía que la ciudad de Nueva York necesitaba una nueva fiscal. Alguien capaz de jugar con Regina en la misma liga, alguien capaz de vapulearla como se merecía. Alguien que no se lo tomase como lo hacía la familia Morgan, que le dedicaba demasiado tiempo a centrarse en lo que no importaba. Nueva York me necesitaba a mí.

Tomé el teléfono, ahora que el jet se encontraba en una zona fuera de turbulencias, y marqué un par de números. Por supuesto, que el fiscal general te pidiese desde la otra costa que acudieses a suplir el puesto de una fiscal que provenía de una larga saga era un honor. Aunque en gran parte, mi mayor motivación era vencer a Regina.

_ Hola… ¿Es el hotel plaza?_ La voz de la recepcionista al otro lado me respondió afirmativamente._ Quisiera reservar la suite presidencial.

_ ¿A qué nombre quiere la reserva?_ Me preguntó.

_ Zelena Mills. Con zeta. No se equivoque… no soporto cuando la gente con lo hace.


	9. Y todo empieza una vez más

**Bueno Mills, en estos momentos estoy algo estresado, pero lo cierto es que subo en cuanto puedo. Ahora que además he empezado la otra historia.**

 **Sí Love, Zelena entra en acción. ¿Creías que acabar con la familia Morgan iba a ser todo? No, ni mucho menos. Ahora que Emma está libre... EMPIEZA EL VERDADERO SALSEO.**

 **Efectivamente, Gorgino, esa es la idea**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

El concierto había pasado a un segundo plano, de hecho, apenas sonaba de fondo, ahogado por los gritos que estábamos emitiendo. Los labios de Regina, teñidos de negro, se encontraban en ese momento sobre mi cuello, mordiéndome afanosamente. Nunca me había imaginado que Regina se vestiría de cuero para venir al concierto… mucho menos que me arrastraría al lavabo en mitad de la actuación y me arrancaría la camiseta de un tirón.

Mis pechos eran apretados por los dientes de una mujer mucho más salvaje de lo que yo había esperado al conocerla. No podía dejar de gemir, indecente y poseída por el morbo de que la puerta de aquel baño público podría abrirse en cualquier momento. Su sexo se frotaba contra el mío indecentemente, mientras la escuchaba gruñir de placer a mi son.

_ Joder… Regina…_ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Cállate._ Me ordenó._ No querrás que te demande por escándalo público, ¿Verdad?

Aquella amenaza me puso a mil. Hice el gesto de callarme y la aferré, notando cómo mi orgasmo se aproximaba cada vez más. La abogada aferró mi culo, y mordió mi oreja. Noté como, finalmente, ese orgasmo intenso, me domaba por completo, y me hacía caer rendida.

Luego, toda la imagen se nubló, y me encontré a mí misma tumbada en mi cama. Había sido un sueño, por supuesto. Pero vaya sueño. Notaba mis bragas completamente empapadas. Y no pude evitar meter mis dedos para intentar emular, en lo que tenía que ser una experiencia inferior, por descontado. Esa noche Regina había accedido a venir conmigo a un concierto. Y aunque probablemente no acabase como en mi sueño, yo no podía dejar de fantasear con la abogada.

Ojalá se diese cuenta de que yo existía.

 _Regina Mills_

El llanto ayudaba a sopesar el dolor que aún estaba sintiendo por dentro. Quería mucho a Astrid. Con toda mi alma. Y todos esos recuerdos que tenía con ella, eran falsos. La persona a la que yo había amado, no existía en absoluto. Suspiré, mientras me dirigía hacia el cuarto de las visitas. Astrid no daba la impresión de estar condenada. Al contrario, estaba cómoda sentada en la silla, con un brazo hacia atrás, y ligeramente caída. El cabello le tapaba la mitad del rostro, pero se veía bien clara su sonrisa al verme.

_ Hola, cariño. Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías a verme._ Se rió un poco.

_ Me pensé mucho hacerlo, la verdad… Pero creo que después de todo esto, me merezco una explicación. Y no me llames cariño.

_ No sigas enfadada._ Puso morritos y apartó el pelo de la cara. Tenía el ojo morado.

_ ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?_ Quisiera dejar de preocuparme por ella, después de lo que había pasado, pero me era difícil.

_ Mi madre… por perder el caso._ Se encogió de hombros._ Ella dice que tendría que haberte matado para que no llegaras a juicio. Tu hermana no habría podido vencerme. Eso lo sabemos las dos. No podía matarte encanto, me gustas demasiado.

_ Sin embargo… eso no te impidió engañarme todo este tiempo._ Suspiré, y aparté la mirada.

_ No todo era mentira._ Me miró a los ojos, tratando de enternecerme.

_ Astrid, lo nuestro ha terminado. Me has mentido desde que nos conocimos. Y tus actos de ayer lo dicen todo._ Suspiré._ No voy a ser tu sujete sexual, Astrid. Ni el tuyo ni el de tu hermana.

_ No era eso lo que yo quería._ Bufó._ Pero ya hablaremos cuando salga de aquí.

_ ¿Dentro de veinte años?_ Bufé._ Me sorprendería que no te dieran la perpetua.

_ No me hagas reír, Regina._ Bufó._ Nos vemos en una semana. Te llamaré.

Suspiré. Las Morgan se comportaban como si estuviesen por encima de la ley y, muchas veces… eso parecía. Astrid había ordenado un asesinato… y algo me decía que, al igual que su madre, lo más probable es que su mayor castigo fuese el arresto domiciliario.

Lo cierto es que no me había apetecido nada el concierto al que me había invitado Emma. Por lo visto el grupo tocaba pop-rock, lo que se alejaba bastante de la música que yo escuchaba habitualmente. Sin embargo, aquella cita era lo único que rompería con la dolorosa monotonía en la que se había convertido mi vida aquellos días.

La visita a Astrid, sin embargo, había sido el único plan que había en mi agenda para aquel día antes del concierto, y había muchísimas horas muertas por el camino. Al llegar a casa me senté en el sofá, a hacer algo de zapping. Fue entonces cuando escuché la puerta y me dirigí a abrir. Pronto iba a mudarme, porque en ese piso había demasiados recuerdos.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta, esperándome a cualquier persona a la que no quisiera ver. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que sí que me apetecía ver a Amy. Mi hermana era la única persona a excepción de mi madre con la que podría hablar, y no deseaba ir a ver a la segunda.

_ He traído helado… y algunas películas._ Dijo, enseñándome un gran helado de vainilla.

_ Estás en todo…_ Dije, sonriendo tristemente.

_ Bueno, para eso estamos las hermanas._ Dijo, sonriéndome.

 _Zelena Mills_

_ Este tribunal declara al acusado, Sidney Glass… CULPABLE.

El mazo de la jueza golpeó con fuerza sobre la mesa, y el hombre fue llevado por los alguaciles de camino a la cárcel. Otra victoria más. Nada fuera de lo común. Tampoco tenía tiempo como para extenderme en ello. Debía ir a la peluquería más adelante. Sin embargo, estaba algo aburrida.

Esperaba medirme con Regina. Para eso había ido a Nueva York desde Los Ángeles. Las victorias que conseguía por mí misma normalmente no servían para nada. Eran algo demasiado sencillo. Buscaba demostrar, de una vez, que era la mejor de las Mills y, además, enfrentarme a un desafío de una vez por todas.

Salí del juzgado, evitando a la prensa que no tenía interés para mí. Lo cierto es que estarían ansiosos por hablar con la novedad, con la recién llegada, pero para mí no eran más que una serie de parásitos que trataban de aprovecharse de mi fama.

_ Disculpe… ¿Es usted Zelena Mills?_ Escuché que me preguntaba una voz.

_ No tengo tiempo para entrevistas._ Dije, suponiendo que se trataría de uno de aquellos paparazzi.

_ Lo cierto es que no tengo ganas de hacer ningún reportaje._ Me dijo, insistiendo._ Sólo pensaba que tendría usted algún interés en hablar sobre su hermana. He oído que tiene usted cierta rivalidad con ella y es algo que… bueno, compartimos.

Me giré, para encontrarme con una mujer que tendría más o menos mi edad, con porte elegante y bien vestida.

_ ¿Quién es usted?

_ Mi nombre es Augustine Morgan._ Me extendió la mano y se la estreché._ Es un placer.

_Hábleme sobre esa rivalidad que tiene con Regina.

 _Regina Mills_

Una película y un bol de helado más tarde, estaba mucho mejor. Incluso me hacía ilusión ir al concierto con Emma. Sin embargo, no sabía qué ponerme. Amy me miró con ojo crítico cuando le enseñé uno de mis trajes de color azul oscuro. Negó y me miró a los ojos.

_ Vas a un concierto de Rock… no puedes ir así. Ya te dejaré yo algo de ropa. No puedes ir así a tu cita.

_ ¿Cita? No es ninguna cita… _ Dije._ No estoy para citas.

_ Yo creo que Emma sí cree que es una cita._ Dijo, dándome un golpecito en la nariz.

_ No digas tonterías… sólo quería agradecerme que la hubiese ayudado a ser declarada inocente._ Dije, apartando la vista.

_ Pues yo creo que está loquita por ti._ Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo._ Y por eso te ha invitado.

_ No seas tonta, Amy…_ Le dije… aunque no podía refutarla. ¿Realmente le gustaría a Emma? ¿Me habría invitado por eso?

 _Emma Swan_

Ahora me encontraba ya vestida para el concierto… y maquillada. Me sentía muy a gusto conmigo misma. Mis labios estaban pintados de negro y las rayas de mis ojos estaban bien delineadas. Me había puesto mi chupa de cuero y mis pantalones de pitillo. Las botas completaban el conjunto. Desde luego, no se parecía en nada a mis prendas habituales.

Era exactamente la hora acordada cuando escuché cómo llamaban a la puerta. Regina había venido, empezaba a temerme que no fuese a hacerlo. Abrí la puerta y me la encontré… y supongo que su sorpresa debió de ser parecida a la mía. Iba vestida con una cazadora de cuero negro y vaqueros. Era curioso que la sencillez de su atuendo fuese parte del atractivo que tenía. Acostumbraba a verla con americana y falda, y ahora parecía, sin embargo, igual o mucho más atractiva. Era una mujer increíble.

_ Bueno… ¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mío?_ Preguntó.

_ En el mío._ Dije, sin pensar, embelesada por esa diva morena con la que llevaba tanto fantaseando.

Si lo hubiese pensado mejor, quizá Regina no habría arrugado la nariz al ver mi escarabajo amarillo. Era un trasto, y un recuerdo del pasado, pero para mí tenía un gran valor.

_ Es más espacioso de lo que parecía en un principio._ Dijo la abogada, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

_ Y resistente…_ comenté._ Es una roca.

_ ¿Has tenido muchos accidentes con él?_ Regina parecía alarmada.

_ No, en absoluto._ mentí, descaradamente.

La verdad es que la chapa del escarabajo había tenido que vérselas con otros vehículos más de una vez. Pero si volvía a tener un accidente ya sabía a qué abogada iba a llamar. Me dirigí hacia el concierto y aparqué en el parking. Regina parecía algo nerviosa. Pagamos la entrada y nos pusimos en pie a esperar. Estaba de los nervios, a decir verdad. Regina parecía fuera de sitio. Sin embargo, cuando la música empezó, me olvidé de todo y me dejé llevar por el ritmo.

No fue hasta varias canciones más tarde cuando me di cuenta de que Regina no estaba conmigo. Me dediqué a buscarla, pero entre el gentío resultaba difícil verla. Saqué mi móvil y la llamé, pero el sonido del concierto lo ahogaba. Salí a los pasillos, y entonces escuché cómo el móvil sonaba… desde los baños.

Traté de olvidar el sueño que había tenido y me dirigí hacia el interior. Regina estaba en uno de los lavabos. Estaba llorando. Apagué el teléfono y toqué con los nudillos sobre la puerta del lavabo.

_ ¿Regina? ¿Estás ahí?

_ ¿Emma? Espera… ya salgo.

Regina abrió. Sin bien había estado limpiándose con el papel, tenía el rímel algo corrido. Estaba claro que lo que había pasado con Astrid la había afectado mucho y que yo la había invitado al concierto demasiado pronto. Suspiré y la rodeé con los brazos, sin decir nada.

Ella me abrazó y lloró un poco más, desahogándose . Yo la dejé. El concierto ya apenas se oía, pero sonaba una versión de "Fly me to the moon", en aquel momento. Acaricié su pelo, sin darme cuenta si quiera de lo que estaba siendo.

_ Emma… ¿Esto era una cita?_ Me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Yo… bueno… quería que lo fuera pero…_ Susurré.

Regina hizo el amago de hablar, y en ese momento se escuchó una serie de gritos provenientes del escenario. Regina cambió su mirada en un segundo y me hizo un gesto para salir. Quizá, con suerte, me había librado de unas malas palabras de la abogada. Salimos corriendo en dirección hacia el escenario y, los gritos y cuchicheos llenaban el aire. Se había formado un corro alrededor de algo. Regina se acercó y, cuando estábamos más cerca, pudimos distinguirlo. Ángela, la batería del grupo, estaba tirada en el suelo, con el pecho cubierto de sangre. A su lado, Cereza, la cantante, lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado.

Regina tenía un brillo en la mirada. Supuse que significaba que tenía un nuevo caso entre manos, y que iba a asegurarse de que, si la persona acusada no era la verdadera asesina, sacaría a la policía de su error. Suspiré, sintiéndome fuera de sitio, y tuve la intención de irme, cuando noté que Regina me cogía la mano.

_ Oye… Emma.

_ Eh… ¿Sí?_ Sentí que el corazón se me encogía.

_ ¿Qué te parece si mañana por la noche me dejas intentar a mí que tengamos una cita?_ Me preguntó, con una leve sonrisa.

_ Me encantaría…


	10. El caso perdido

**Sí, Love. Pronto veremos a las hermanas medir sus fuerzas... o no.**

 **Bueno, Mills. Prendada no es lo mismo que enamorada... si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

 **Ya te dije que estoy de acuerdo, Silvia. Tengo que ir más despacio, pero siempre se me aceleran las cosas XD**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Mientras me dirigía hacia las celdas, me encontré con varias personas mirándome. El caso de Emma había sido de gran repercusión. Cuando había ido a visitar a Astrid, las cosas no habían sido tan llamativas. El caso aún no había sido emitido por televisión, y la gente no conocía todos los detalles. No parecían tener idea de quién era Astrid para mí hasta que se corrió la voz, y la prensa comenzó a reflejarlo. Había más de uno que me tachaba de insensible por haber acusado a mi propia amante. Una mujer que… dicho sea de paso… había salido con libertad bajo fianza aquella misma mañana.

_ Quisiera ver a Cereza Di Angelo, por favor._ Le dije al guardia, que se me quedó mirando un segundo.

_ Claro… si tiene la amabilidad de esperar un segundo._ Dijo._ Ahora mismo ya está con otra visita.

Me apoyé en la pared y esperé. No debió de pasar más de un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió…

_ Y recuerda lo que te he dicho, querida._ Dijo una voz que, honestamente, me heló la sangre.

Porque conocía aquella voz. Y cuando giró el rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, temblé un poco. Zelena, en cambio, sonrió ampliamente, como si se supiese superior a mí, y se acercó.

_ Pero si está aquí mi hermanita del alma. ¿Qué tal la familia? ¿Amy sigue dando la lata, como siempre?

_ Ya sabes como es._ Dije, a la defensiva._ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas en los ángeles?

_ La verdad… es que estoy aquí a causa de ti._ Se rió._ Aunque no por lo que imaginas. Desde que destruiste la reputación de la familia Morgan, no quedan buenos fiscales en la ciudad… bueno, fiscales de la talla de la legendaria Regina Mills, al menos.

_ No sé cómo tomarme eso, Zelena._ Dije, mirándola fijamente.

_ Es un cumplido. Goldie estaba desesperado cuando me llamó. Encantador._ Estaba claro que Zelena se sentía muy segura de sí misma.

_ ¿Goldie?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí, ya sabes… el señor Gold… el fiscal general._ Me estremecí._ ¿Vas a defender a esa chiquilla? No sé… la verdad pensaba que destrozaría tu inmaculado historial con un caso más difícil… casi es una decepción.

_ No deberías cantar victoria tan deprisa._ Dije, cerrando el puño._ Menos cuando hay vidas en juego.

_ Ah, Regina. Tan pasional como siempre. Me encanta._ Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla._ Nos vemos mañana.

Me aparté, en un impulso involuntario, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Me dirigí hacia la celda y me encontré con Cereza, que jugueteaba con un boli al otro lado del espejo. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado? Quizá se lo hubiese dado a Zelena, aunque dudaba que la dejaran conservarlo en ese caso.

_ Hola… ¿Eres Cereza Di Angelo?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

La mujer se colocó sus gafas, desde un lateral, y me miró mientras me sentaba, como si no entendiese mi razón para encontrarme allí.

_ Así es… ¿Quién es usted?_ Me preguntó, mirándome con ojo crítico.

_ Soy Regina Mills, Abogada._ Le dije, mirándola._ Venía con intención de representarla.

_ Le agradezco el viaje hasta aquí pero… lo cierto es que ya tengo quién me defienda.

_ Oh, vaya._ Confieso que eso no me había pasado nunca… solía ser yo quién elegía qué casos aceptaba._ Lo siento, entonces.

_ Es más… creo que conoce a mi abogada._ Dijo, misteriosa._ Creo que debería venir a ver el juicio de mañana, se llevaría una sorpresa.

_ Claro… me encantará._ Dije, mirándola._ Se la ve relajada. ¿No le preocupa el juicio de mañana?

_ No, en absoluto.

Y entonces… ocurrió. Al principio, pensé que se trataría, una vez más, de lo que me había sucedido ya un par de veces. El tiempo pareció comenzar a ralentizarse a mi alrededor… y entonces, escuché un sonido. Un latido. Y pude ver el, como si de una imagen superpuesta se tratase, el corazón de Cereza, latiendo. Tenía un color rojo brillante, casi mágico. Y entonces apareció. La telaraña. Una telaraña verde, que envolvía el corazón, acompasando su latido, y se extendía por toda la habitación, proyectándose desde él.

Grité y me aparté, aterrada. Pero cuando pestañeé, toda aquella imagen había desaparecido. Me encontraba en el suelo, con la respiración acelerada, mirando a aquella mujer, que no parecía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

_ Creo que debería marcharse… señorita Mills._ Me dijo, mirándome._ Parece usted algo… alterada.

¿Alterada? ¡Alterada! Empezaba a tener la sensación de que me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Ya me había descentrado ver cómo los recuerdos de la gente, alterados, se me mostraban. Pero aquello… aquello era otro nivel.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina me invitaba a cenar. No sabía qué esperar. Ella era una mujer de clase alta, refinada. Me había dejado un ojo de la cara en el vestido que llevaba puesto, y la verdad es que pensaba devolverlo. Tenía que centrarme. Si no lo machaba, podía devolverlo a la tienda y no tendría que pasarme dos semanas sin comer. Me había dicho que me recogería a las ocho, y allí estaba, en la puerta de mi casa, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, metida en aquel traje rojo y con un peinado de peluquería. La verdad… no entendía por qué me estaba arriesgando tanto con todo aquello.

Tampoco es que estuviese enamorada locamente de aquella mujer, y lo cierto, es que una parte de mi imaginaba que salía conmigo por despecho hacia Astrid. Pero cuando miraba las piernas de aquella mujer… se me iba la cabeza. Era una diosa… y eso no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

El mercedes aparcó delante de mí, y Regina me abrió la puerta. Yo me senté, y le eché un vistazo. Su pelo, normalmente en una larga melena, ahora estaba preparado en un elaborado moño. Y su cuerpo, encerrado en un vestido de color negro, con un marcado escote, me dejó sin aliento. Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos mientras ella arrancaba.

_ Estás… estás preciosa._ Dije, sonriendo un poco.

_ Tú también._ Dijo. Sin embargo, tenía la vista clavada en la carretera.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ Le pregunté._ Pareces tensa.

_ Bueno… he tenido un día raro._ Dijo, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

Se detuvo ante un restaurante de lujo, y cuando nos bajamos dejó las llaves en manos del aparcacoches. Yo la seguí, algo aturullada. Estaba fuera de mi mundo, de mi zona de confort. Regina se dirigió directamente a la mesa y se sentó. Yo lo hice, admirando las paredes de aquel edificio. Estaban hechas de mármol y de ellas colgaban cuadros al óleo. Sonaba una pieza de música clásica de fondo.

Abrí la carta y eché un vistazo a la carta. Me contuve, pero mis labios clamaban por gritar "¿Pero qué coño?". Había platos que costaban lo que yo ganaba en un mes… bueno, o ganaría, porque me habían despedido después del escándalo de mi supuesto asesinato.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Emma? ¿No te decides? ¿Te apetece pescado o carne?

_ Carne… diría que carne._ Estaba nerviosa, pero Regina parecía haberse decidido._ Ternera, la verdad.

_ Perfecto._ Dijo, llamando a la camarera, que nos trajo el pan.

Yo cogí uno de los panes y me lo llevé a los labios, dando un bocado a ese pan que costaba el triple que el de una panadería.

_ Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?_ Le pregunté._ Te has quedado sin asistenta, ¿No?

_ Eh… sí._ Estaba claro que no quería hablar de ello. Pero no puedo evitarlo, iba a lo que quería saber._ Supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien.

_ Bueno, yo podría hacerlo._ Bromeé, riéndome por los nervios.

_ Bueno… quizá._ Regina miraba a las paredes, distraída._ Pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello.

_ Sí, lo siento._ Dije, acariciándome la nuca.

Estoy en un restaurante de lujo con una mujer hermosa y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en su trabajo. Dejé lo poco que había sobrevivido de mi ataque al pan y miré a Regina. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no la conocía en absoluto. No sabía nada sobre sus gustos, ni sobre sus aficiones.

_ Entonces… ¿Vas a llevar el caso de Cereza?_ Pregunté. Pensé que eso despertaría su ansia de justicia.

_ Me presenté en el centro de detención… y me dijo que ya tenía defensa._ Dijo. La camarera nos trajo una botella de vino, y nos sirvieron ambas copas. Regina dio un sorbo y continuó hablando._ También me tropecé con mi hermana. Es fiscal. Parece que la han llamado ahora que las Morgan están… bueno, fuera de circulación.

_ ¿Tu hermana? ¿Y es fiscal?

_ Durante muchos años nuestra familia ha ejercido la abogacía. Ella… bueno, prefirió tomar otra dirección.

La camarera nos trajo los platos y Regina comenzó a cortar la carne en trozos pequeños. Yo, en cambio, demostré ser bastante torpe, partiendo la carne de forma ruidosa y en grandes trozos. Regina me miró, abriendo significativamente los ojos.

_ Me parece una traidora, entonces._ Dije, tratando de no hablar con la boca llena.

_ Así lo vio mi madre._ Regina se encogió de hombros._ Yo sólo creía que estaba siguiendo su camino.

_ Oh… bueno… vale._ Seguía metiendo la pata.

_ ¿Y tú, Emma? ¿Qué hay de tu familia?_ Preguntó.

_ No tengo familia._ Parece que la noche iba a ser triste._ Siempre he estado sola, la verdad.

_ Vaya… lo siento._ Comentó.

_ No pasa nada._ Di un trago de la copa._ No podías saberlo.

_ Quizá deberíamos hablar de otra cosa._ Regina se pasó la mano por la nuca, mientras llevaba otro trozo de carne a sus labios. Incluso comiendo me provocaba con sus sensuales ademanes. Sin darse cuenta siquiera._ ¿Te está gustando la comida?

_ Sí… bueno… no está mal._ Dije. La verdad es que era fabulosa, pero mirando los precios casi se me quitaba el apetito.

_ Creo que yo tampoco he acertado contigo, ¿Verdad?_ Regina negó con la cabeza.

_ Yo es que… soy más de cocina casera._ Mentí.

_ Para otro día, quizá. Pidamos los postres.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba claro que Emma lo había pasado tan mal en el restaurante como yo en el concierto, aunque al menos aquella vez no había ocurrido ningún asesinato. Aparqué frente a su casa, y me bajé con ella. Me quedé mirándola en aquel vestido de color rojo intenso. ¿Por qué había aceptado esa cita? No terminaba de saberlo, a decir verdad. Había sucedido todo muy deprisa, sin planificarlo.

_ Bueno… a pesar de todo, me lo he pasado bastante bien._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Tú ganas… tu cita es mejor que la mía.

_ Lo dices por halagarme… sé que lo has pasado fatal._ Bufé.

Antes de eso sólo había salido con chicas como Astrid. Por alguna razón pensé que a Emma le gustaría. Ella no se parecía en nada a mi tipo de chica. No la conocía, después de todo.

 _Al día siguiente_

No solía asistir a los juicios como público, porque la verdad es que solía participar en todos los juicios en los que estaba interesada. Zelena ya estaba preparada en el banco de la acusación. Parecía impaciente. Sarah tenía el mazo entre las manos, mientras esperaba a la defensa. Cereza estaba en el banco de acusados, con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería la abogada que había contratado. Decía que la conocía, y eso era lo que me había mantenido intrigada toda la noche. Ahora se retrasaba. Finalmente vi como una mujer subía al banco de la acusación. Desde donde estaba, me costaba distinguirla, pero la reacción de Zelena habló por mis ojos.

La mujer que estaba allí no era otra que mi madre. Llevaba años retirada, y sin embargo, allí estaba, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su hija mayor… a mi hermana. Zelena se había quedado pálida, puesto que todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de ella. Quería un desafío a su altura… y desde luego, en aquel momento lo tenía. Sin embargo, tras la impresión inicial, Zelena estaba sonriendo. Algo me decía, desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, que ese juicio… iba a ser intenso.

_ La defensa está lista, su señoría._ Dijo Cora, cruzándose de brazos.


	11. Nace de un sueño

**Lo primero... perdón por el retraso. Hace una semana que no subo nada y 13 días que no subo cap de este fic. Pero aquí está,después de tanto tiempo. Sólo queda decir que, a partir de este capítulo, vienen las partes fuertes XD.**

 **evazqueen... ¿Te mato? ¿Me lo tomo a bien o a mal? Es parte importante del fic, la verdad XD.**

 **Bueno Mills, lo cierto es que la gran diferencia entre ambas es algo con lo que tengo que empezar a trabajar. Con cada fic se mejora. Tengo pensado llegar a escribir un libro y por eso no quiero quedarme encallado XD.**

 **Bueno, Love... ya sabes cómo me manejo. Giro tras giro tras giro.**

 **Silvia... qué te voy a decir. Razón no te falta. Va todo demasiado rápido... y tengo que complicar un poco los casos... la fase de investigación, más que nada. Se hará lo que se pueda... como dije desde el principio... yo de leyes sé poco.**

* * *

 _Cora Mills_

Me gustaría decir que aquel sería un caso sencillo, que conocía todos los trucos de Zelena y sabría cómo salir bien parada de todo aquello sin tener el menor problema. Pero estaría mintiendo. Mi hija mayor tenía secretos que, incluso a mí, se me escapaban. No iba a ser un duelo sencillo, pero bien sabía que yo era la única que podía hacerle frente.

_ La acusación llama al estrado a la acusada, Cereza Di Angelo.

La mujer se subió al estrado, observando a los presentes con ojos fríos. Había algo en ella que parecía ausente. Sin embargo, en cuando ella y Zelena se miraron, pude verlo claro. Las cuerdas que se aferraban al corazón de la acusada no eran nada nuevo para mí.

_ La acusación querría pedir a la acusada que declare sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche._ Dijo Zelena, con una sonrisa confiada._ Creo que la defensa encontrará su declaración… reveladora.

_ Yo disparé a Ángela. _ Sus palabras fueron secas._ Y no me arrepiento. Llevaba meses planeándolo. Acepto el castigo que me corresponde por ello.

Si bien el público se alteró sobremanera, yo no me inmuté en lo más mínimo. No se me escapó que Regina estaba también entre el público. Ella estaba mirando fijamente a Cereza. ¿Habría visto los lazos también? Lo cierto es que contaba con ello. Bufé, con hastío.

_ La verdad, Zelena, creía que sentías algo más de respeto por mí. Creer que coaccionar al testigo para que confiese como has hecho en todos los juicios en lo que has participado funcionaría conmigo, me decepciona.

_ ¡Orden en la sala!_ Exclamó Sarah._ ¿Qué pretende la defensa?

_ Demostrar que la acusación ha forzado a la acusada a confesar un crimen que no ha cometido. ¿Tengo que recordar que así es como han acabado todos los casos de la fiscal en todos sus años de carrera?

_ La testigo ha confesado._ Insistió Zelena, lanzándome una mirada envenenada._ Hay cientos de testigos, e incluso una grabación que la muestra realizando un disparo. ¿Cómo planeas desmontar todo eso?

_ Con maña… y con lógica._ Dije, llevándome el dedo a la sien._ Basta tirar de un simple hilo… y toda la red de mentiras que has formados se hará trizas.

_ ¿De qué hilo estás hablando?

_ ¿Acaso no puedes ver la enorme contradicción entre tu montaña de pruebas y la declaración del testigo? Temo que el talento no es necesariamente hereditario._ Pude ver cómo sus uñas se aferraban a la mesa.

_ Señora Mills._ Sarah nos interrumpió, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado._ Este tribunal le agradecería que fuese al grano.

_ Como quiera, su señoría._ Me encogí de hombros._ ¿No le resulta curioso que la acusada afirme que llevaba meses preparando este crimen? Para ser un crimen premeditado… ¿No es un tanto patoso? Disparar a la víctima frente a todos sus fans. Crear miles de testigos… No suena como algo propio de un crimen premeditado. Al contrario… casi parece una trampa para que las pruebas sean ignoradas.

Hubo una pausa en la que Zelena me miraba con los ojos encendidos. Una confesión solía garantizar el veredicto de culpabilidad, pero en este caso, no le iba a ser tan sencillo salir airosa del juicio. Porque yo nunca me rendía.

_ Es todo tan obvio que la policía tiende a obviar detalles que consideran sin importancia. Detalles que, en otros casos, se considerarían decisivos._ Dije, llevándome los dedos a la nariz._ Nadie analizó si la acusada tenía residuos de pólvora en sus manos… ni se percató de que faltaban varios fotogramas en la grabación que se presentó como prueba. Precisamente aquellos en los cuales se efectuó el disparo.

_ ¿Planeas sostener una manipulación basándote en eso?_ Preguntó Zelena._ Las huellas balísticas del arma concuerdan con las de un arma hallada junto con la víctima en su camerino, cuando trató de esconderse de la policía, al parecer.

_ Nadie ha dicho que trate de sostener nada._ Sonreí._ No todavía. Ahora mismo, lo que pretendo es otra cosa.

_ ¿Otra cosa?_ Preguntó Sarah, mirándome._ ¿Qué es lo que la defensa pretende exactamente?

_ ¡Acusada!_ Llamé, dirigiéndome hacia Cereza._ ¿Sigue usted estando tan segura de su intención de confesar? ¿Acaso… puede afirmar con total seguridad que asesinó usted a Ángela?

Casi puede notar como el corazón de Zelena se aceleraba cuando, una por una, las cuerdas que sujetaban el corazón de Cereza, comenzaron a romperse y esta recuperó la libertad. Todo el mundo consideraba a mi hija como una gran fiscal. Sin embargo… ¿Lo sería sin sus talentos?

_ No… la verdad es que no._ Cereza tragó saliva._ Testifique de nuevo, por favor.

_ ¡Un momento!_ Exclamó Sarah_ ¿Acaso no soy yo quién tiene que dirigir el proceso?

_ Sarah… haz el favor de callarte._ Dije, mirándola fijamente._ Tu único trabajo es dar un golpe con el mazo cuando haya terminado y decir "inocente". ¿Has entendido?

_ M-muy B-bien._ Tartamudeó la reina de hielo._ La acusada puede testificar.

_ Lo cierto es que no estoy realmente segura de lo que ocurrió. Yo estaba dando el concierto… y había una parte del número en la que debía fingir que disparaba a Ángela._ Tragó saliva._ Mi arma estaba descargada… y sin embargo… escuché un disparo muy cerca… y Ángela cayó desplomada.

_ Antes de que la fiscalía intente argumentar de nuevo que el arma del crimen se encontraba en manos de la testigo… quisiera apuntar que la acusada dispone de dos armas idénticas para el número que estaba realizando. Me gustaría que la acusación tratase de demostrarnos que la acusada sostenía en ese momento la que ha usado como prueba para el caso.

_ Había… ¿Dos pistolas?_ Preguntó Zelena.

_ Supongo que te habrías dado cuenta de ello si hubieses estado interesada en resolver el caso._ La piqué._ En lugar de esforzarte en que la acusada se declarase a sí misma culpable. Y ahora, sin embargo, llegamos a la pregunta clave. ¿Qué pruebas definitivas tiene la acusación contra mi cliente?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la sala… mientras todos clavaban sus ojos en Zelena. Pero la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer. No tenía nada. Salvo testimonios y otras pruebas circunstanciales. Estaba segura de que había entrado al juzgado confiando únicamente en la confesión de Cereza.

_ ¿Debo suponer que este tribunal declarará a la acusada en libertad a espera de nuevas pruebas?_ Pregunté, dirigiéndome hacia Sarah.

_ Debido a la incapacidad de la fiscalía por presentar pruebas suficientes contra la acusada esta queda en libertad bajo una fianza de dos mil dólares._ El mazo golpeó sobre la mesa, y Zelena me observó.

Casi daba la impresión de que se había derretido. Su historial de terror perfecto había terminado. Pero sin embargo, aquello estaba lejos de terminar, y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, quizá no hubiese terminado para Zelena… o para Cereza… pero sí que lo había hecho para mí.

 _Regina Mills_

Me quedé congelada en el sitio un par de segundos tras ver cómo mi madre, sin alterarse un solo instante, había vapuleado a mi hermana con toda facilidad. Sin embargo, al bajarse del estrado, parecía agotada. Me acerqué, con una sonrisa en los labios, y la rodeé con los brazos.

_ Oh… vaya… Hola, Regina._ Estaba claro que la había pillado por sorpresa._ ¿Cómo estás?

_ No me puedo quejar._ Sonrió, cándidamente._ ¿Qué te ha traído aquí hoy?

_ Bueno… le propuse a la acusada ser su abogada._ Reconocí._ Y cuando me dijo que ya tenía a una sentí cierta curiosidad… pero no esperaba volver a verte en acción.

_ El caso lo ameritaba. Hace tiempo que le debía a Cereza un favor.

_ ¿Un favor?_ Pregunté. ¿Qué tendría mi madre que ver con una estrella de la canción?

_ Te lo contaré otro día._ Se encogió de hombros._ En cualquier caso… a partir de mañana puedes ocuparte del caso. Ya no es tarea mía.

_ ¿Vas a dejarlo?_ Sentí algo de frío recorrer mi espalda al pensar en enfrentarme a Zelena._ ¿Y qué pasa con el caso?

_ No tengo fuerzas para llevarlo._ Suspiré._ Pero tú no estabas preparada… no lo estarás hasta mañana.

_ Mamá… mañana no sabré más de leyes que hoy…_ suspiré.

_ Esto no trata de leyes… y creo que eso es algo que ambas sabemos._ Me tomó la mano y Noté algo que dejaba en ella._ Dale uno a tu ayudante. Te prometo que mañana lo entenderás mejor.

Iba a decirle que esperase… que no tenía a ninguna ayudante… pero no me salieron las palabras. La vi girar una esquina, y no me atreví a decir nada. Observé lo que había dejado en mis manos. Eran dos colgantes, rematados con una brillante piedra azul. ¿Qué sería aquello?

 _Cora Mills_

Regina no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su hermana. Y era sólo cupa mía. Ni tan siquiera sabía que era especial. Pero después de los errores que había cometido con Zelena… no quería que la historia se repitiese una vez más.

_ Cora…_ Cereza me observaba, apoyada en la pared._ ¿En serio crees que estará lista para mañana?

_ Tendrá que aprender de la forma más dura… pero créeme… estará lista._ Dije, apartando la mirada._ Ella es la única que puede vencer a Zelena… y acabar con esta espiral de gente inocente encerrada.

_ Siempre te gustó ser melodramática._ Cereza sonrió._ No es propio de una bruja.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido con Regina. Todo había salido increíblemente mal. Lo cierto es que había sido un desastre detrás de otro. Quizá debería dejar de intentarlo. A fin de cuentas dudaba que yo le gustase a Regina. Es bien cierto que ella me volvía loca… y fantasear no era peligroso. Sin embargo… ella era una mujer de clase alta… y yo… bueno, yo no dejaba de parecer una chiquilla abandonada, por más que lo intentase.

Sin embargo, tenía que verla una vez más, despedirme. Y por ello subí las escaleras y toqué en la puerta del piso. Regina me abrió y se me quedó mirando. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en los suyos unos segundos y luego bajaron hasta un brillante colgante que tenía en el cuello.

_ No sé si llegas en buen momento, Emma._ Me dijo._ Estaba recogiendo.

Observé y me di cuenta de que el piso estaba lleno de cajas. Cajas con libros… cajas con utensilios de cocina… todos los objetos de la casa estaban dentro de cajas. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ ¿Te mudas?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ En esta casa tengo demasiados recuerdos de Astrid. Supongo que podría haber soportado que me hubiese dejado pero… lo que me hizo… es mucho peor.

_ Sí… supongo que sí._ Dije. Sentía un nudo en el corazón.

_ Mi madre me dijo que te diera esto._ Me dijo, extendiendo la mano._ Dijo que se lo diera a mi compañera, en realidad…

Se rió. Claro… lo cierto es que yo le había propuesto ser su compañera el día anterior. Y dudaba que tuviese ninguna otra la que dárselo. Se trataba de un colgante como el que ella llevaba puesto. Me lo puse, pero no me paré a pensar en ello, porque lo cierto es que no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que se mudaba, y lo más probable es que no volviese a verla.

_ ¿Cuándo te irás?

_ Dentro de tres días, si todo sale como debería. Me mudaré más cerca de la costa. Estoy cansada de este barrio.

_ Entiendo._ Susurré._ Entonces… te deseo suerte…

_ No estés tan triste._ Debía parecer raro a sus ojos que pareciese tan derrotada._ Te invitaré a la fiesta de inauguración.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba algo inquieta por lo que me había dicho mi madre, y por lo que Zelena había hecho en el juicio. Al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ver la cara de Emma cuando se había percatado de que me marchaba. Lo había decidido yo sola, sin consultar a nadie porque, bien pensado… ya no dependía de nadie. Astrid era la única persona que había tenido impacto en mí en muchos años.

Cerré los ojos atormentada, ignorando cómo el brillo azulado del colgante que llevaba iba creciendo cada vez más en intensidad. No podía saber hasta qué punto aquel regalo de mi madre iba a complicar mi vida. Ni hasta qué punto los días siguientes iban a ser lo más extraño que jamás había vivido.


	12. The first Trial

**Estuve pensándome seriamente llamar a este capítulo "El episodio maldito" Porque me ha costado una vida y media conseguir escribirlo. Con esto de que he empezado las prácticas y demás, se ha ido torciendo todo XD. Pero en fin, aquí está, siento la espera. Me alegra que os haya gustado la inclusión de Cora, aunque no me voy a centrar mucho en ella, hay otro asunto pendiente. Aquí os resuelvo el asunto del collar... y a puesto a que este giro no lo esperáis. Es darle la vuelta a la tortilla, pero francamente es algo que creo que viene bien antes de adentrarnos en la recta final. Silvia... yo habría jurado que antes me decías que no te gustaba que incluyese incesto en los fics. Lo siento, ya fue, en este fic no toca.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros llegar a mis oídos a través de la brisa. ¿Qué hora sería? No tenía ni idea. En cualquier caso, no me apetecía levantarme, no había motivo. La mudanza no era algo que llamase mi atención. Y por más que hubiese dicho mi madre el día anterior, yo no tenía ningún juicio en el que participar aquel día. Sin embargo, empezaba a notar algunas cosas fuera de lugar. El tacto de la manta, el de mi pelo, todo parecía encontrarse distinto a la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, la mayor impresión se produjo cuando abrí mis ojos. No tenía idea de dónde me encontraba, pero estaba bastante segura de que esa cama adoselada poco o nada tenía que ver con mi cama habitual. Me puse alerta, apartando el dosel. La habitación era enorme. Había un tocador y un gran espejo. Me quedé observándome un instante. Mi pelo se había convertido en una larga melena, sedosa y rizada. Mi pijama había sido sustituido por un largo camisón.

No es que mi apariencia me disgustase en aquellas circunstancias, pero me encontraba tan fuera de lugar que la confusión me alteraba. Colgado del cuello llevaba un amuleto azul, muy parecido al que me había dado mi madre. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el enorme balcón que estaba cerca de mí. Me acerqué, no sin cierto miedo, y observé lo que se abría a mis pies.

Podía ver lo que parecía la ciudadela de un palacio y, más adelante, un bosque que no parecía tener fin. Debía ser un sueño, y sin embargo sentía el frío de la brisa en mi rostro. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _Emma Swan_

Juraría que estaba dormida. Tenía que seguir estándolo. Sin embargo, podía sentir el frío atenazando mi piel, el viento que azotaba mi cara. El calor de la sangre ajena sobre mi piel, que se iba volviendo pegajosa por momentos. Y justo frente a mí… una bestia. Una criatura colosal. Parecía un gigantesco reptil, con la piel azulada. Podían intuirse espinas en su lomo, y cuatro patas palmeadas. Su estómago aparecía de color blanco.

En aquel momento sus afilados dientes se entreabrían. Mientras me miraba con su único ojo sano. El derecho acababa de ser arrancado, y estaba en el suelo, tirado. La sangre de la bestia manchaba mi espada… Porque sí… llevaba una maldita espada. Y una maldita armadura… que además, no parecía hecha precisamente de acero.

De algún modo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de que lo que estaba deseando hacer era salir corriendo. Sin embargo, algo me decía que si lo hacía acabaría incluso peor. La bestia emitió un rugido, y un relámpago surgió de entre sus fauces. El cielo nocturno se iluminó con aquel resplandor que había cruzado desde su espalda hasta su boca, para terminar como lo había hecho.

Apenas me había dado tiempo a apartarme, y el agua que se filtraba por el techo de aquella cueva no ayudaba a moverme con soltura. Sin embargo, tenía algo claro. En aquellas circunstancias, era aquella criatura o yo.

Lancé un grito, con todas mis fuerzas, y cuando la criatura se alzó, tratando de imponerme, lancé una estocada directamente contra su blando estómago. Rodé hacia atrás, observando cómo debatiéndose de dolor caía al suelo.

Y ahora que finalmente había vencido… sólo podía preguntarme… ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? Pero mi pregunta tendría que esperar. Porque las sorpresas no dejaban de venir una detrás de otra. La criatura a la que acababa de derrotar emitió un brillo y, ante mis ojos, se tranformó en una mujer. Me acerqué, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.

La mujer estaba tan muerta como antes lo había estado la bestia. Su ojo, arrancado del mismo lugar. Me quité el casco, tratando de recuperar el aliento y darme cuenta de qué se suponía que estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Y entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

 _Regina Mills_

Me había quedado un largo rato mirando el armario, y finalmente me había puesto un vestido rojo. Lo más sencillo que había encontrado en realidad, dado que en el armario había multitud de vestidos sumamente recargados. Y corsés… muchos corsés. No me sentiría cómoda vistiendo algo así. Tampoco es que fuese mi mayor preocupación. En especial cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer, vestida de época, como yo lo estaba en aquel momento, entró en la sala. Llevaba una bandeja con café y pastas. Se me quedó mirando, con cierto temor en los ojos. Yo sonreí, pero aquello no pareció terminar de convencerla.

_ Os he traído el desayuno… majestad._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ Disculpa… ¿Cómo me has llamado?_ ¿Acaso se creía que yo era reina o algo por el estilo?

_ ¿No os gusta majestad? ¿Preferís su alteza real? Juraría que… no importa, lo siento._ Dijo, dejando la bandeja en la mesilla. _ Espero no haberla ofendido.

_ Claro que no._ Dije, sincera._ ¿Por qué ibas a haberme ofendido?

La mujer se excusó y salió por la puerta. Yo tomé una de las pastas y me la llevé a los labios. La firme convicción de que todo aquello era un sueño me ayudaba a superar la locura.

_ Pero no es un sueño… ¿Verdad?_ Se me cayó la pasta y la hice polvo con el zapato.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con un espejo. Como si se tratase de una ventana, podía ver a mi madre al otro lado. Estaba sentada en su cama, vestida aún con el traje que había usado en el juicio. Me miraba, con seriedad. En sus ojos había algo que no había visto nunca.

_ Lamento tener que haber hecho las cosas de esta manera._ Me dijo, mirándome._ Pero no se me ocurría otra forma de decirte las cosas y que me creyeses.

_ ¿Decirme qué?_ Le pregunté, sentándome en el suelo.

_ Regina… voy a ir directamente al grano._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Eres una bruja.

_ Mamá… ¿Qué dices?_ Abrí mucho los ojos._ Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia.

_ Regina._ Me miró a los ojos._ ¿Por qué crees que pudiste vencer a Astrid, a pesar de sus trampas? Tu talento te llevó a la victoria, pero la magia sólo se vence con magia.

Recordé aquellas personas con lo recuerdos alterados. Y aquel corazón atado por las cuerdas, que se había roto cuando mi madre había conseguido demostrar que la intención de la acusada no tenía sentido.

_ De modo que las Morgan… ¿También son brujas?_ Pregunté. Aún no me lo creía del todo._ Y Zelena… supongo que también.

_ Así es._ Dijo ella._ Igual que lo fui yo. Sin embargo, no conseguí que aprendiese lo más importante.

_ Lo más importante…_ repetí, en un susurro.

_ A usar la magia para el bien._ Parecía muy arrepentida._ No quería cometer el mismo error contigo.

Suspiré, apartando la mirada. Yo nunca había necesitado la magia y había vivido una vida plena. Zelena, en cambio, parecía haberse obsesionado, y ese debía ser el motivo por el que parecía tan consumida por la ambición. ¿Habría acabado yo de ese modo si fuese tan poderosa como ella?

_ Pero… vas a necesitar entender tu poder para vencer a tu hermana._ Me dijo, suspirando._ No te bastará el instinto esta vez. Por eso te he preparado una prueba.

_ No tengo ganas de pasar por ninguna prueba, mamá. Si tengo que enfrentarme a Zelena lo haré a mi manera.

_ Supuse que dirías eso. Pero la prueba ya ha empezado._ Mi madre cruzó las piernas._ Y algo que valoras está en juego.

_ La vida de una persona muy importante para ti, Regina._ Suspiró._ Intuía que de otro modo no aceptarías.

_ Te agradezco el gesto… pero dudo que quede nadie que me importe.

_ ¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie que te importe, Regina?

_ Mamá… ¿Qué has hecho?

_ Sólo necesitas un pequeño empujón.

 _Emma Swan_

Una vez más estaba en una celda. Me habían arrojado a un lago para limpiarme, y luego sin darme el más mínimo cuartel. Sentía frío, y estaba a la espera. Imaginaba que no iban a dejar que me pudriese allí sin más. Cada cosa había sido más extraña que la anterior.

Era una pesadilla larga y difícil, y parecía que no estaba en la labor e despertar. La idea de que todo aquello era real cada vez era más fuerte, pero era mucho mejor negarlo, porque aceptar todo aquello suponía dejarse llevar por un pánico primitivo a la muerte que todos teníamos alguna vez.

Cuando vinieron para llevarme fuera no hice el menor esfuerzo por enfrentarme a los soldados. Había visto que había cientos, y poco caso tendría intentar escapar. Los grilletes resonaron mientras los arrastraba por el suelo. No me quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de aquella mujer muerta entre mis brazos. Esta vez había sido yo… estaba segura. Y aceptaría el castigo que aquel extraño mundo tuviese reservado para mí.

Mis ojos ascendieron y me encontré ante una horca. Tragué saliva. Imaginaba que pasaría algo así. Pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de todo, no pude evitar revolverme e intentar escapar en el último momento. No quería morir. Sin embargo, los fuertes hombres que me habían acompañado, no tuvieron el menor reparo en devolverme a la realidad de una fuerte patada.

Pero no me dejaron caer al suelo. Me sostuvieron y me arrastraron escaleras arriba, para el disfrute de un público sediento de sangre. La gente chillaba, me insultaba y me tiraba cosas. Me quitaron el casco, y mi melena, de un rojo intenso, cayó sobre mi rostro. El verdugo, sin embargo, lo apartó rápidamente , formando una coleta, y con un sonido metálico, la mayor parte del pelo cayó al suelo. La gente chilló, disfrutando de mi humillación. Finalmente la cuerda comenzó a rodear mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos, esperando escuchar la palanca, sentir la presión y, con suerte, romperme el cuello, que era la forma más rápida de morir. Morir por asfixia sería lento y tortuoso. Tampoco había hecho nada en la vida que fuese a preservarse. Nadie me echaría de menos. Y mucho menos aquella persona.

_ ¡Protesto!

La gente se calló repentinamente. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con los de Regina. No sabía de dónde había aparecido, ni cómo había atravesado a todo aquel gentío para llegar hasta mí… especialmente con aquel vestido puesto. Pero lo cierto es que si iba a morir… me alegraba haberla visto a ella una última vez. En especial viendo cómo aquel traje remarcaba sus curvas.

_ ¿Protesto?_ Preguntó el verdugo_ ¿Qué quiere decir, majestad?

_ Me opongo a esta ejecución._ Exclamó, alzando el dedo y apuntándolo hacia el verdugo.

Tenía ese brillo en la mirada, el mismo que en los juicios. Tenía ya la soga al cuello… ¿Acaso iba a salir con vida de todo aquello? Empezaba a ver un rayo de esperanza una vez más. Por otro lado… ¿Por qué no me sorprendía en absoluto que Regina fuese reina?

_ ¿Se opone?_ Parecía que iba a formarse un tumulto entre las personas que esperaban que mi cuello fuese finalmente castigado._ Esa mujer es una asesina.

_ Presunta asesina._ Corrigió ella._ No podéis ejecutar a esta mujer sin un juicio. Acabar con su vida sin estar seguros de su culpabilidad nos convertiría a nosotros en los mismos asesinos contra los que decimos luchar.

_ ¿Y qué se supone que es un juicio?_ Preguntó una señora, perdida entre el público.

_ ¡Exigimos justicia, colgadla!_ Exclamaba un señor de aspecto aguerrido.

_ Os daré justicia._ La voz de Regina se escuchó por encima de la de todos._ Pero no venganza. Descubriré quién es el verdadero culpable, sin lugar a dudas, y entonces pagará por su crimen.

_ Muy bien, majestad… ¿Qué necesitáis?_ El verdugo sonaba algo irrespetuoso, pero en cuando Regina le clavó la mirada, pareció callarse repentinamente.

_ Necesito un juez… y un fiscal. Uno que elegiréis vosotros. Los detalles no son importantes ahora. Pero quiero dejar claro que esa mujer queda bajo mi custodia hasta que el juicio se celebre.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Noté cómo la presión sobre mi cuello se relajaba e, instantáneamente, terminé cayendo al suelo al soltarse la cuerda. Me había dado un buen golpe en la nariz, pero seguía con vida, y eso provocaba que mi pulso se acelerase hasta lo indecible.

La gente empezó a marcharse, no demasiado feliz. Yo por mi parte, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, simplemente respirando, y sin intención de hacer nada más mientras me tomaba mi tiempo para intentar asumir que, una vez más, Regina había salvado mi vida. Escuché un sonido de click y finalmente los grilletes se soltaron. Me giré, y me encontré a Regina extendiendo la mano para que se la cogiera.

_ Vámonos. Tenemos que preparar un caso.

La tomé de la mano y, en cuando me levanté, la rodeé con los brazos, y lloré con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo a lo largo de mi vida. Y sin embargo, allí había estado Regina, justo en el momento en que la necesitaba. Era una heroína en toda regla.

_ Ya está…_ Me susurraba acariciando mi pelo rojo._ Desahógate.


	13. Strange Whispers

**Me alegra que haya habido consenso y que todo el mundo esté de acuerdo en que Emma de pelirroja es genial, porque pienso que le pegaba para esta situación y, para qué engañarnos, adoro las pelirrojas. Silvia... ¿Quién dice que este lugar es el bosque encantado? Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho... muhahahaha. Love, me alegra que hayas pillado el espíritu de este caso.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Empezaba a sentirme relajada por primera vez desde que había aterrizado en aquel extraño mundo. Las manos de Regina, Ágiles, acariciaban mi cuero cabelludo, y el sonido de las tijeras cortando mi pelo me serenaba de un modo que no llegaba a entender del todo. Confieso que me sorprendió que Regina tuviese idea de peluquería. Sin embargo, cuando terminó, el corte monstruoso que el verdugo me había realizado se había convertido en una media melena bastante elegante.

_ Bien, ya estás perfecta._ Me dijo, mientras retiraba la capa que había usado para que no me llenase la casaca que me había puesto de pelo.

_ Me encanta._ Le dije, con sinceridad, mientras me observaba en el espejo, ladeándome._ Cada día me sorprendes más, Regina.

_ No es nada_ Contestó ella, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano._ Ahora tengo que ayudarte con algo mucho más importante. Tu caso.

_ Regina… ya hemos hablado esto._ Suspiré._ No se puede hacer nada. Monstruo o no, yo maté a esa persona.

_ Emma… me mandaron aquí para superar una prueba. Y si no es este juicio… no sé qué puede ser.

Regina me había explicado lo que su madre le había dicho… nada más y nada menos que a través de un espejo. Al principio me había resistido a creerlo, pero lo cierto es que el día que había estado en aquel extraño mundo había sido bastante real. Y la sangre que había sentido en mis manos, también lo era.

_ Emma…_ Su voz me interrumpió._ Ya me dijiste una vez que eras culpable. Lo creías con todo tu ser. ¿Y qué ocurrió al final?

_ Demostraste que era inocente._ Dije, en un leve susurro.

_ En este mundo la magia parece ser cosa del día a día. Así que, confía en mí. No podemos saber que hayas hecho nada sólo por lo que has visto, ¿De acuerdo?

_ De acuerdo._ Contesté, aunque no demasiado convencida._ Eres mi abogada, después de todo.

Se me hacía tan extraña la idea de un juicio celebrado en el Medievo. Al pensar en algo así lo que más me venía a la cabeza era la imposibilidad de conseguir un veredicto de inocencia. Pero confiaba en Regina, en su talento y, en parte, en su tozudez.

Ella se dirigió entonces a su armario, y comenzó a buscar entre los muchos vestidos que allí se encontraban. Ya la había visto con unos cuantos y me había derretido. Lo más probable es que Regina se mudase realmente cuando volviésemos a nuestro mundo, dimensión o planeta, fuese lo que fuese, pero hasta entonces pensaba aprovechar el tiempo.

_ Supongo que vas a salir a investigar._ Dije, sin dejar de mirarla. Su espalda terminaba en una zona que atraía poderosamente mi atención.

_ Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo mientras construyen el tribunal y buscan al juez y al fiscal._ Me recordó._ Toda la ventaja que tenga es poca.

La vi salir de detrás de su biombo, vestida con un traje de cuero y una gabardina, coronados por un largo sombrero del mismo color, el negro, que le daba al conjunto un tono aún más llamativo. Desapercibida no iba a pasar, si es lo que pretendía, pero lo cierto es que siendo la reina, tenía bastante difícil conseguirlo.

_ Pórtate bien, y no te vayas._ Me dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

_ Gracias, mamá._ Dije, irónica, dejándome caer sobre la cama.

 _Zelena Mills_

El despertador acababa de sonar. Sin embargo, poco caso tenía ponerse en pie tan temprano. El caso estaba parado mientras la acusada buscaba un nuevo abogado. Algo que, imaginaba, iba a llevarle mucho tiempo. Le di un leve golpe al susodicho despertador y me acurruqué en mi cama, dispuesta a descansar un par de horas más. Fue entonces cuando noté una mano tirando de mi pijama y me desperté algo sobresaltada.

Al lado de la cama había una niña, de escasa edad, vestida con su nuevo pijama de frozen, que abrazaba con fuerza a su osito de peluche y me miraba entre el afecto y el miedo.

_ ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?_ Pregunté.

La niña me miró un segundo, apartando uno de sus mechones rojos de la cara y mirándome directamente con los dos orbes azules que eran sus ojos, con la oscura intención de tenerme donde quería. No era difícil dejarse vencer por una niña tan dulce. Asintió lentamente, confirmando mis sospechas.

_ Bueno… ven a la cama por mamá._ Le dije, haciéndole un gesto para que subiese conmigo.

Cuando la gente me veía, no solía imaginar que estuviese ante alguien capaz de criar niños. Lo cierto, es que al principio no lo había sido. Distaba mucho de ser la madre perfecta. Sin embargo, sabía que debía hacer en circunstancias como esa. Rodear a mi niña entre mis brazos y consolarla, para que se diese cuenta de que su madre la protegería. Era la única que se merecía esa concesión.

 _Regina Mills_

Me sorprendía lo fácil que se me estaba haciendo acostumbrarme a aquel mundo. Quizá no debía extrañarme tanto, dado que cada vez que deseaba algo se me concedía sin que tuviese que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para tenerlo. ¿Esa era la vida de una reina? A la larga debía volverse aburrido, desde luego, pero en aquel momento me estaba siendo muy útil para mi investigación.

En aquel momento me hallaba en la caverna, lamentando no disponer del equipo moderno que normalmente me ayudaría a resolver aquello con rapidez. También extrañaba a Anzu, era la mejor compañera con la que contar en casos como aquel.

Pude recoger varias muestras de sangre y piel, pero no tenía con qué compararlas. Tampoco las escamas que hallé en el suelo. Estaba completamente perdida. ¿Cómo iba a ganar un caso si no podía investigar siquiera? Me dejé caer sobre una roca, suspirando. Los abogados nunca son heróes. Son guardianes de la ley, y yo no era una excepción.

_ Parece que necesitas ayuda._ Me dijo una voz aguda.

Alcé la vista, buscando a su dueña con la mirada, pero no parece que tuviese el más mínimo resultado.

_ Aquí, más arriba.

Elevé la vista, y mis ojos dieron con un brillo verde, que revoloteaba como una pequeña bombilla alada. Aquello en aquel mundo no terminaba de impresionarme por su aspecto, pero sí por su significado.

_ ¿Eres un hada?_ Pregunté, aunque la respuesta parecía bastante obvia.

_ Chica lista._ Contestó la vocecilla._ He venido para darte lo que necesitas.

_ ¿Tú vas a ser mi compañera?_ Pregunté, un tanto desalentada.

_ No. Pero puedo mostrarte quién es la persona ideal._ Dijo, riendo._ Tan sólo cierra los ojos.

Aún me sentía algo desconfiada, pero lo cierto, es que Emma necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Emití un hondo suspiro y, finalmente cerré los ojos. En primera instancia parecía que nada iba a ocurrir. Sin embargo, poco a poco, la oscuridad de mi mirada se fue convirtiendo en una imagen del patio de mi propio castillo. Vislumbré a un hombre, que practicaba embutido dentro de su armadura.

No sabía cómo iba a ayudarme un soldado a solucionar el gigantesco problema que tenía entre manos. No obstante, no aparté la mirada hasta que, una vez fuera del campo de entrenamiento, se quitó el casco. Se trataba de una mujer. Y aquella era una historia que había visto muchas veces en películas y leido otras tantas en libros. La mujer que se hacía pasar por soldado. Por tanto aquello apenas llegó a sorprenderme.

_ ¿Ella será mi compañera?_ Le pregunté al hada, una vez más.

_ Ella te llevará a ganar el caso._ Me pareció escuchar a aquella criatura reír.

 _¿?_

La copa de vino acababa de caer al suelo, por la sorpresa que la petición que me estaban haciendo provocaba en mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquella palabra, una que en aquel reino no significaba nada en absoluto. Me puse en pie, encarando al mensajero, que temblaba al observarme.

_ ¿Has dicho… fiscal? ¿Y juicio?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí… sí, señora._ La temblorosa voz del mensajero se estaba quebrando._ Eso fue lo que dijo la reina.

_ Pues la reina puede estar segura de que va a tener un fiscal a medida para el juicio._ Hice un gesto con la mano y la puerta se abrió de golpe._ Ahora lárgate y busca un juez.

 _Cora Mills_

Confieso que volver a ejercer como abogada había sido algo que me había hecho sentir genial. Desde hacía años no había podido usar mi talento para las leyes, ni tampoco había decidido entregarme a la magia, como al parecer había hecho Zelena. Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, no dejaba de ser mi hija, y ahora que vivía en la ciudad, debía visitarla. Llamé a la puerta y tras un breve momento se abrió la puerta. Zelena era bastante distinta fuera de los juicios. Iba vestida con ropa informal, una cazadora y unos vaqueros.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Me preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta.

_ Venía a verte._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos._ ¿Acaso necesito una razón? Fuiste tú la que se marchó a la otra costa.

_ Tenía mis razones._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿A parte de tus celos para con tu hermana?_ Le espeté.

_ ¿Yo? ¿Celos de Regina?_ Bufó._ ¿De una inútil que no sabe ni siquiera doblar una cuchara con la mente? ¿Qué estás, dándole clases hasta que se decida a enfrentarse a mí en el tribunal?

_ Es mejor abogada que tú._ Suspiré._ Porque le importa lo que hace.

Zelena iba a decirme algo, pero se escuchó un ruido en la casa, y Zelena entró rápidamente. Yo hice lo propio al ver lo tensa que se encontraba. Zelena parecía tener el corazón en un puño cuando entró en la habitación de la que había venido el ruido.

Había una niña tirada en el suelo. El ruido lo habían provocado unas fichas de lego al caer al suelo. La figura que había construido, fuese cual fuese, se había deshecho y los legos estaban tirados por todos lados. Zelena, sin embargo, se acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos directamente.

_ ¿Estás bien, Dorothy?_ Le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Sí, mamá. No ha pasado nada._ Le dijo la niña, abrazándose a su cuello y mirándome._ ¿Quién es ella?

_ Tu abuela._ Contestó, obviamente de mala gana. Estaba segura de que no quería presentarme.

_ No sabía que tuvieses una hija._ Reconocí, observándola con detenimiento._ Hola, pequeña.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo. Era una niña monísima. Sabía que Zelena estaba sola, pero cómo había tenido a su hija, no era asunto mío. El hecho de que esa hija existiese, y no me hubiese contado nada al respecto, ya era asunto mío.

_Dorothy, quédate aquí._ Le dijo Zelena, dejándola en el suelo.

_ Pero yo quiero hablar con la abuela._ Se quejó. Algo me decía que sus compañeras de colegio la habrían hecho sentir mal por no tener una.

Vi cómo se iba, enfurruñada. Había ganado un punto para mi parte sólo por eso. Zelena me miraba con genuino odio en la mirada.

_ Márchate._ Me dijo, señalándome con el dedo.

_ De acuerdo, me marcharé._ Suspiré._ Pero espero que cuando acabemos con este caso de una vez, espero que podamos hablar con una verdadera familia.

 _Regina Mills_

Esperar a que la mujer soldado se apartase del resto llevó más tiempo del que yo quisiera. Podría haber dado la orden, pero lo cierto es que eso habría llamado mucho la atención que simplemente acercarme cuando hubiese terminado y ponerle la mano en el hombro. Noté un breve estremecimiento por su parte.

_ Sígueme, por favor._ Le dije, con voz, calmada.

_ Cómo quiera, majestad._ Dijo, poniendo la voz ronca.

Me alejé de todos, buscando un rincón y le quité el casco de un tirón. Se tiró al suelo, de rodillas, llorando. Se esperaba algo bien distinto a lo que yo iba a hacer, desde luego.

_ Perdóneme, mi reina. Yo sólo quería ayudaros, de verdad. De la única forma que sé._ Por cómo gimoteaba, probablemente esperaba que la ejecutara.

Y era extraño, porque la mujer tenía una apariencia fuerte, que daba a entender que probablemente no sentiría miedo hacia cosas mucho más peligrosas que yo.

_ He venido a pedirte ayuda. Para que hagas algo que me ayude más que usar tu espada. Algo en lo que puedas usar tu cerebro.

Alzó la vista, incrédula, mirándome a los ojos sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de decirle.

_ La ayudaré en lo que sea, majestad.

_ Me alegra escucharlo._ Sonreí un poco._ ¿Cómo te llamas, soldado?

_ Eleanor Morgan, majestad.


	14. Poder latente

**Lo siento por la gente que esperaba algo más de información sobre Zelena. Para el próximo episodio, si eso. EN FIN... ¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL JUICIO!**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Morgan, ha dicho?_ Pregunté.

No podía ser. ¿Tan cruel era el destino conmigo? Se suponía que las hadas eran unos seres puros, y que no estaban capacitados para mentir. Eleanor Morgan. Una antepasada de Augustine, probablemente. ¿Sería todo una gigantesca trampa? Mi instinto… me decía que no. Después de Astrid, sin embargo, había aprendido que ni todos mis talentos eran capaces de desentrañar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de una Morgan.

Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban adoración. La adoración de un soldado que se encuentra ante su reina. No podía prejuzgarla por las cosas que ya había visto en otras personas. No sería justo. En cualquier caso, si algo tenía claro era que los Morgan llevaban la investigación en la sangre. Y que tenían talento para encontrar pruebas… aunque normalmente fuesen en mi contra.

_ Estoy investigando un asesinato._ Le dije._ Han acusado a la persona equivocada… y quiero descubrir al verdadero culpable. ¿Me ayudarás?

La mujer tomó entre sus manos la mía, y la besó, mirándome a los ojos. Confieso que me hacía sentir un tanto incómoda aquella situación.

_ Por vos, mi reina, yo haría cualquier cosa._ Me dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_ Está bien… ponte en pie. No es necesario que seáis tan efusiva.

_ Os pido disculpas._ Dijo, visiblemente contrariada._ No quería ofenderos.

_ No, en absoluto. Sólo estoy algo confundida, nada más._ Dije, quitándole peso a la circunstancias._ Vamos a la escena del crimen.

 _Ingrid_

En mi palacio nadie osaba poner un pie. Todos me temían, por supuesto. Yo misma me había arrastrado a ello. Por ello me sorprendió tanto escuchar los pasos que resonaban sobre la superficie helada en la que se había convertido el patio de palacio. Me mantuve seria mientras me levantaba de mi trono y caminaba en dirección a dicho patio.

Al hacerlo me encontré con una dama, que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie. No iba mal vestida, y lo cierto es que no dejaba de interesarme su presencia. Me acerqué, haciendo desaparecer el hielo bajo sus pies, pero levantando púas a su alrededor.

_ ¿Qué haces en mi palacio?_ le pregunté, directa._ Más vale que no sea uno de esos insensatos que vienen a tratar de matarme.

El patio estaba lleno de soldados congelados. Ingenuos que en su día creyeron que la reina de las nieves no era más que un trofeo que colgar en sus paredes.

_ No… más bien… al contrario._ Dijo la mujer, temblando. Extendió la mano y me mostró una carta a través de los barrotes. La tomé entre mis dedos y la observé.

 _Estimada reina de las nieves:_

 _La corte de la reina Regina, en disposición de encontrar a una persona justa y con un punto de vista ajeno a nuestro pueblo, solicita su presencia en el juicio que se celebrará mañana, para tomar la labor de juez._

_ ¿Juez? ¿Yo?_ Pregunté, incrédula._ ¿Por qué querría yo ser juez?

_ Pensamos que sería una estupenda manera de limpiar su imagen. Y que la gente deje de… bueno, temerla._ Dijo, en un murmullo._ Usted no tiene motivos para verse influida por la naturaleza del caso.

Había presenciado pocos juicios. Pero lo poco que sabía, es que los escasos que se habían realizado, habían demostrar ser poco más que una muestra de la estupidez de la humanidad. Sin embargo, si era de mí de quién dependía… bueno, quizá pudiese insuflar algo de conocimiento en aquellas cabezas llenas serrín.

_ Muy bien. Tenéis juez._ Dije, bajando la mano, y con ello provocando que el hielo que rodeaba a la joven descendiese.

 _Regina Mills_

La escena del crimen. Desde luego, no era para mí una escena de investigación idílica, siendo sincera, mis ojos nunca habían sido tan afinados como los de Amy en este aspecto. Mi hermana tenía un ojo especial para ver cosas que al resto se nos escapaban. En cualquier caso, la escena era un desastre, y no sabía qué hacer. No había cuerpo… no se distinguía nada sobre la roca y además… bueno, no tenía el equipo adecuado para analizar la situación… ni un laboratorio al que enviar dichas pruebas.

Quizá me había precipitado al intentar defender a Emma con tanta vehemencia. No es que me importase perder, por mí misma. Pero era su vida lo que estaba en juego. Y yo estaba en un lugar en el que la investigación, me era ajena.

_ Majestad…_ me llamó Eleanor._ ¿Os ocurre algo? Parecéis… descentrada.

_ Es que… no sé por dónde empezar y… por favor, llámame Regina._ Le dije, mirando al suelo. Negro, sólo veía negro, no se distinguía nada.

_ Bueno, es natural… Regina… Estáis usando los ojos._ Casi parecía que le costaba tratarme con tanta familiaridad.

_ ¿Los ojos? ¿Y qué otra cosa iba a usar?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Acaso no sois bruja?_ Me preguntó, arqueando una ceja._ La gente siempre habla de lo talentosa que sois… de la facilidad que tenéis para ver lo que nadie más puede. Aquello que se oculta… los secretos… las mentiras. La gente dice que nadie ha sido capaz de apartaros de la verdad cuando así lo habéis querido.

Lo cierto es que la gente parecía tener una elevada opinión de mí. Sin embargo… yo no sabía hacer magia. Lo más cercano que se me ocurría a aquello era las visiones que había tenido cuando otras personas habían manipulado a los testigos.

_ Tenéis que concentraros._ Me dijo, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando._ Por lo que yo sé, hay una sensación… un estímulo.

Concentrarme… en aquella sensación. No sería difícil, especialmente con aquella última visión que había tenido. Un corazón, atado por cuerdas, que se habían ido cortando una tras otra ante los ataques de mi madre. Debía concentrarme en lo que había sentido entonces.

Cerré un instante los ojos, pensando en ello, y noté como mi cuerpo parecía vibrar. Era una sensación extraña para mí. Sin embargo, no fue nada comparado con lo que ocurrió cuando abrí los ojos. Era como si lo estuviese viendo todo a través de un filtro rojo.

Y entonces, las distiguí. Manchas azules a lo largo de toda aquella cueva. ¿Aquello era una broma o alguien me había puesto unas lentillas empapadas de luminol sin saberlo? Sin embargo, en seguida comprendí a lo que se refería Eleanor.

_ Allí._ Dije, señalando._ Hay sangre sobre esa roca.

Eleanor se acercó con un algodón y tomó una muestra. Se me hacía muy extraño estar haciendo todo aquello en una época como la que estaba presenciando. Yo, por mi parte, me acerqué a lo que parecía otro líquido completamente distinto. Negro, de la misma forma que la roca. Mi visión ya no parecía estar quemada por un foco rojo, pero sí que podía distinguir cosas que, hace un segundo, eran completamente inexistentes para mí.

_ Bien, tengo otra muestra._ Comenté. Empezaba a sentirme significativamente más segura.

 _Emma Swan_

Pasar todo el día encerrada en una torre. Bueno… ¿Era malo que fantaseaba con tener una larga melena dorada que lanzar para que Regina subiese por ella con intención de rescatarme? Demasiados cuentos infantiles por un día. Además, Regina no era un príncipe. Era un Reina. Una reina que llevaba unos vestidos que, dicho sea de paso, me nublaban la imaginación.

Llevaba pensando demasiado rato en esa puerca de Astrid y en cómo había traicionado a Regina. En lo estúpida que había sido y en lo mucho que esperaba que Regina llegase a fijarse en mí. Resultaba difícil no quedarse prendada, cuando lo cierto es que luchaba por mí como una heroína a capa y espada. Me encontraba sentada sobre la cama. Regina había improvisado un pequeño separador para la cama que íbamos a tener que compartir, y yo estaba en mi lado.

La reina entró por la puerta, y yo sentí un estremecimiento al verla. Venía cargada de confianza, con el semblante sonriente. Esa seguridad en sí misma llamaba particularmente mi atención. Se sentó sobre su lado de la cama y se desperezó.

_ ¿Has tenido un día productivo?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sí. He encontrado una compañera de investigación que me ha ayudado mucho._ Se crujió los hombros.

Por algún motivo empecé a sentirme algo celosa. Sabía que Regina en aquel momento no estaba buscando nada, ya me lo había demostrado en mis infructuosos intentos de conquistarla. Con todo esperaba llegar a templar su corazón en algún momento.

_ Mañana conseguiré demostrar tu inocencia._ Me dijo, mirándome con fijeza._ No tienes nada que temer.

_ Estoy tranquila._ Susurré._ Confío en ti.

 _Regina Mills_

La noche estaba siendo extraña. Dormía plácidamente, confiada en mis posibilidades. Pero como siempre solía ocurrirme al estar a unas horas escasas de un caso, mis ojos terminaron por presionarme y acabé abriéndolos. Sin embargo, los habría cerrado una vez más de no ser por haber notado algo a mi lado. Levanté ligeramente la manta que me separaba de Emma, y comprobé que me estaba temblando.

Me puse en pie, separando la manta de la parte superior de la cama. La tapé con ella, comprobando que, sin embargo, seguía temblando. Me metí bajo las mantas, y la rodeé con el brazo. Ella se aferró, y lo rodeó con los suyos. Al momento dejó de temblar y no pude evitar sonreír. Finalmente me tumbé, de lado, y cerré los ojos una vez más.

_ mmm… Regina…_ murmuraba Emma, acariciando mis manos.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Estaba nerviosa de nuevo. Los nervios previos a un juicio. Eran una sensación que nunca terminaba de irse, especialmente al encontrarme en un caso como aquel. Mi madre lo había puesto como una prueba, pero algo me decía que la vida de Emma realmente estaba en juego. El tribunal se encontraba al aire libre. Y confieso que me quedé sorprendida al ver las tribunas de cristal. Sin embargo, al pasar las manos por ellas, me percaté de que se trataba de hielo.

Hielo cristalino, perfecto. Estaba anonadada. ¿Cómo se podía lograr crear unos muebles tan perfectos con tanta facilidad? Mis ojos captaron a una mujer vestida de blanco, que avanzaba hacia el banco del juez. ¿Era Sarah, acaso? Al menos, en apariencia tenía la misma imagen, pero lo cierto es que en aquel lugar, no sería la primera a la que veía reflejada como a una persona a la que ya conocía.

_ Se inicia el proceso contra Emma Swan, acusada del asesinato de una mujer de identidad desconocida._ Dijo una voz, mientras la mujer tomaba asiento._ Preside la sala la honorable juez Ingrid de Arendelle.

_ Muchas gracias._ Dijo ella, haciendo un gesto para quitarle relevancia._ ¿Acaso la defensa y la acusación están preparadas?

_ La defensa está lista, su señoría._ Dije, poniendo las manos sobre el banco, que sorprendentemente, no estaba frío.

_ ¿Está lista la acusación?_ Preguntó, mirando hacia el banco opuesto a mí.

Pero allí no había nadie. ¿Acaso no habían encontrado a un fiscal? Le pedí al pueblo específicamente que lo buscase. No podía ser yo la que eligiese a mi rival. El sonido de un martillo de hielo golpeó sobre una mesa del mismo material. Esto iba mal. Sin fiscal no había juicio… y pedirían la cabeza de Emma.

Cuando un sudor frío empezaba a caerme por el rostro, ocurrió. El banco que estaba frente a mí empezó a fundirse, y lo que parecía ser magma comenzó a fundir de la tierra, tomando una forma muy similar a la que el banco original tenía. Hubo un resplandor verde, y una mujer hizo acto de presencia. Era una imagen imponente, desde luego.

La mujer, rubia, de rasgos marcados y claramente dura, al menos en apariencia, iba ataviada con una larga gabardina, y sacó sus notas con toda la calma del mundo, revisándolas. La gente estaba mortalmente callada, asombrada por lo que acababa de ver.

_ La acusación está lista, su señoría._ Dijo, dedicándome una mirada.

_ Muy bien._ Dijo Ingrid._ Este tribunal agradecería que en futuras ocasiones sea más puntual, Maléfica.

_ No se preocupe, su señoría. No volveré a retrasarme.

Lo cierto es que, con ese nombre, la impresión que producía, que la mostraba como una mujer dura, sólo se reforzaba. Y mi sexto sentido me dejaba claro que mi rival no iba a ser fácil.


	15. Llama esmeralda

**No hay reviews nuevos... jooo. Pero es culpa mía, que me he puesto a escribir como un condenado. Me ha venido la inspiración divina y he estado escribiendo como un condenado. ¡Empieza el caso! Y esta vez espero reviews sobre la nueva fiscal... O ME ENFADARÉ... bueno no... o quizá sí.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba lista. Las pruebas que había reunido debían ser suficientes, o al menos eso esperaba. Ignoraba cómo funcionaría el juicio en un reino cómo aquel. Quizá no me había parado el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en los métodos que usarían para analizar las pruebas. Sin embargo, debía centrarme en lo que tenía, y utilizarlo por el bien de Emma. No había marcha atrás.

_ La acusación puede comenzar con su alegato inicial._ La voz de Sarah… bueno, de Ingrid, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_ La acusación quiere dilapidar este caso lo antes posible._ Intervino Maléfica._ No se halla interesada en perder el valioso tiempo de la jueza o el público asistente en una patraña.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Cerré el puño y lo golpeé sobre la mesa. Noté como por momentos el cristal se rompía ligeramente, pero no tardaba en volver a recomponerse. Mi mano, sin embargo, se había quedado fría. Maléfica sólo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

_ A la acusación le gustaría presentar una prueba._ Se sujetó el puente de la nariz._ Una que acabará con este caso de un solo golpe.

¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Debí darme cuenta de que no aceptarían un verdadero proceso legal en aquellos tiempos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_ No te preocupes._ A mi lado, Eleanor parecía excepcionalmente tranquila._ Tiene que ser un farol.

_ Ya lo sé pero…

_ Regina… Emma es inocente, ¿Cierto?_ Me preguntó. Sonreía. Yo asentí._ En ese caso… tú lo podrás demostrar. Yo confío en ti. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Asentí, volviendo la vista hacia Maléfica. No me importaba lo que presentase. Iba a salvar a Emma. Cerré el puño con todas mis fuerzas, y finalmente encaré a aquella mujer, tan confiada, tan segura. Personas con más confianza habían caído ante mí. No había perdido un solo caso en veinte años, y aquel no iba a ser el primero.

_ ¡Muy bien!_ Exclamé._ Veamos esa prueba.

_ La acusación valora las apreciaciones de la defensa._ Dijo, con cierta ironía._ Y, con gran placer… les mostraré mi prueba.

Los ojos de la mujer emitieron un brillo verdoso, y la zona central del tribunal comenzó a resplandecer, formando lo que, en principio, era una esfera luminosa. Cuando se aclaró, mostró una imagen de Emma, en aquella cueva, con las ropas anegadas de sangre, mirándose sus empapadas manos, junto al cuerpo de una jovencita de cabello azabache.

_ ¿Le parece lo bastante decisivo al tribunal?_ Preguntó, apuntándome con un dedo acusador.

_ La verdad… es que sí que parece bastante decisivo._ Dijo Ingrid.

_ ¡Cortadle la cabeza!_ Exclama el público asistente, gritando a pleno pulmón._ ¿Qué clase de Reina puede defender a una asesina?

Obviamente aquellas voces se veían envalentonadas porque, en mitad del tumulto, nadie podía distinguir quién decía exactamente cada cosa. Yo, sin embargo, no perdí la frialdad de mi mente.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamé.

Había estado nerviosa toda la mañana. Con dudas, notando mi pulso acelerado durante la investigación del día anterior. Pero ahora… ahora estaba en mi terreno. Los juicios eran mi casa. Algo que llevaba en la sangre, y que no podía dejar escapar. Y en ellos… pensaba mantenerme imbatible.

_ La defensa aprecia el despliegue técnico de la acusación. Sin embargo, no es más que eso._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Luces, y colores. Y aún asumiendo que lo que vemos sea cierto y no un mero montaje… ¡No demostraría que Emma Swan cometiese ningún crimen!

El público se quedó en completo silencio mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. Recordaba muy bien, de los libros que había leído en mi niñez, que la magia tenía muchas facetas. Esto no era un vídeo grabado por una cámara de seguridad. Era una visión… de la acusación, nada menos.

_ ¿Pero qué dice?_ Exclamaba el público._ Está junto al cadáver… ¡Completamente empapada en sangre!

_ La defensa aprecia el esfuerzo de la acusación por demostrar que su cliente ha encontrado el cadáver._ Dije, enfatizado la palabra "encontrado"._ Sin embargo, aun considerando esta prueba como válida, eso no es ningún crimen.

_ ¡Qué!_ Exclamó Maléfica, dando un paso atrás._ No serás capaz de…

_ ¿Acaso sus ojos mágicos no son capaces de mostrarle el momento del crimen?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

Maléfica abrió los ojos una vez más. Pero, sin embargo, esta vez la esfera no mostró más que negrura. Ninguna visión esclarecedora, ninguna prueba incriminatoria. En este caso no había testigos. De modo que, tal como indican las circunstancias… las pruebas lo eran todo.

_ La defensa llama a declarar a la acusada, Emma Swan._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Ella es la única que pudo presenciar lo sucedido.

Emma se subió al estrado y compartimos una mirada. La situación entre nosotras estaba algo incómoda desde que, aquella mañana, nos habíamos despertada abrazadas. Yo sabía bien lo que Emma sentía por mí, sin embargo… ¿Qué sentía yo por ella? Con tantos casos de por medio, tanto trabajo y los sucesos que Astrid había desencadenado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ordenar mis sentimientos.

_ Emma… ¿Puedes declarar lo que sucedió en aquella cueva?_ Le pedí, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Mis recuerdos son algo vagos…_ Dijo, acariciándose la nuca. Maléfica bufó._ Pero haré lo que pueda.

La gente cayó en ese momento. Era un silencio tenso, pues todos esperaban escuchar las mentiras de una asesina despiadada.

_ Lo cierto es que no estoy segura de cómo llegué allí, a la cueva, quiero decir. Pero allí no había ninguna chica cuando llegué. Era un monstruo. No sé… como un dragón.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Maléfica interrumpió la declaración de Emma como si la hubiese insultado a nivel personal._ ¿De qué clase de monstruo está hablando? La acusación exige que lo describa.

¿Qué se me escapaba? ¿Por qué aquello era tan importante? ¿Quizá la criatura había tenido que ver con la acusación que Emma estaba recibiendo? ¿Y por qué todo el mundo clavaba sus ojos, acusadores, ahora en la fiscal?

_ Fiscal…_ La voz de Ingrid sonaba inquisitiva._ ¿Es realmente tan importante la descripción que la acusada pueda dar?

_ ¡Desde luego!_ Exclamó Maléfica. El tono de Ingrid no distaba mucho del que el público usaba al cuchichear.

_ De acuerdo… lo describiré._ Dijo Emma, que parecía ser la única igual de confusa que yo._ Tenía cuatro patas… y una cola… afilada. Le brillaba la espalda cuando cargaba… disparaba rayos.

_ La acusación agradecería que, en situaciones como esta, la acusada fuese más precisa._ Los cuchicheos habían cesado, pero Maléfica dirigió una mirada asesina a los asistentes que yo seguía sin entender._ Lo que acababa de describir es un leviatán, no un dragón.

_ Oh… yo, lo siento… no sabía qué…

_ ¿No sabía?_ Maléfica la miró, inquisitiva._ Juraría que usted se dedicaba a la caza de monstruos… ¿No sabe diferenciar un dragón de un leviatán? ¿No habrá estado cazando dragones, verdad?

_ Yo… ¡No, por supuesto que no!_ Exclamó.

A Emma le faltaba información, como a mí. La forma en la que esa mujer miraba a Emma en aquel momento, me daba pánico. Lo cierto es que, repasando algunas de las más que arcaicas leyes de aquel reino, podía leerse claramente que cazar dragones estaba estrictamente prohibido.

_ Regina…_ Me llamó Eleanor._ Creo que ahora deberías presentar eso.

_ ¿Eh?_ Le pregunté._ ¿Te refieres a?

Sí, era el momento, lo cierto es que anteriormente habría sido imposible que aquella prueba tuviese sentido. Pero en el momento actual, era el momento de atacar.

_ La defensa quiere presentar la siguiente prueba._ Dije, enseñando una bolsita que había traído conmigo._ Hallada en la escena del crimen. Se trata, según nos han confirmado las autoridades locales en materia de pociones, de bilis de leviatán.

_ Bueno, eso nos deja dos opciones, querida._ Maléfica me miró fijamente._ O bien la acusada está siendo sincera, o bien, tal como yo decía… estaba en búsqueda de un dragón.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté.

_ Todo el mundo sabe que…_ Observaba la bolsa sin abrirla._ La bilis de leviatán se utiliza para aturdir a los dragones.

_ Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el caso?_ Pregunté.

_ Nuestra víctima… es un dragón._ Dijo Maléfica, bajando la mirada.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamé, visiblemente shockeada._ ¿Cómo?

_ Los dragones pueden adoptar forma humana, Regina._ Me dijo Eleanor._ Actualmente, hay muy pocos, de hecho, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Por esta zona… sólo se conocía a la víctima… y a Maléfica, claro.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando miré una vez más a la fiscal. ¿Aquella mujer era un dragón? ¿De verdad? Lo cierto es que tenía planta como para serlo. Era imponente, y estaba sobre una roca que antes de empezar el juicio era roca fundida.

_ Me temo que hemos llegado a un punto muerto._ Dijo Ingrid, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento._ Creo que es conveniente para todos que tanto la acusación como la defensa dispongan de algo más de tiempo para recabar más pruebas y concluir este misterio.

El mazo golpeó contra la helada mesilla, para sorpresa de muchos, que se quejaron. Querían que Emma fuese ejecutada aquel mismo día. Yo, en cambio, me sentía aliviada. Ahora entendía mejor cómo resolver el caso. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes, por el bien de Emma.

Completamente agotada, esperé a que todos se hubiesen marchado, y cuando iba a irme, noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Me giré y me encontré cara a cara con Maléfica. Aquella mujer, significativamente más alta que yo, a pesar de todo, estaba sonriendo.

_ ¿Querías algo?_ Pregunté, intentando parecer más alta de lo que en realidad era.

_ Darte las gracias._ Dijo, sin dejar de mirarme. ¿Acaso estaba siendo irónica? No sonaba como tal.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Pregunté.

_ Vine a este juicio pensando que todo se trataba de un montaje… una excusa barata para que una asesina saliese impune de un crimen. Pero quizá me equivoque._ Dijo._ Estaba furiosa… y quería venganza.

_ ¿Venganza?_ Pregunté.

_ La víctima…_ Se le entrecortaba la voz._ Es mi hija, Lily.

_ Yo… lo siento, no sabía..._ Murmuré. Suponía que en ese tiempo no se había tenido en cuenta que estaba implicada emocionalmente.

_ No importa. Sólo quiero encontrar la verdad. No es venganza lo que tengo que buscar._ Me dijo._ Es justicia.

_ Veo que estamos de acuerdo en ello._ Ratifiqué.

Ningún fiscal me había hablado antes así. ¿Era todo una trampa? ¿O realmente estaba ante una persona que se preocupaba más por la justicia que por ganar?

 _Zelena Mills_

_Este tribunal declara al acusado, David Nolan… Culpable._ Hubo un silencio general en la sala mientras empezaba a reunir mis cosas.

_ ¡Él no lo hizo!_ Exclamaba su esposa, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas._ Por favor, escúchenme… ¡David jamás mataría a nadie!

Su marido, sin embargo, parecía mantener la mente más fría. Aunque, más bien, daba la sensación de estar completamente paralizado. Sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, sin hablar, sin mirar hacia ningún lado. Yo guardé mis notas, dirigiéndome a la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi coche, un deportivo verde lima. Me encontré con esa mujer, que parecía tan pequeña, esperándome.

_ Es usted una mujer perversa y malvada._ Dijo, apuntándome con un dedo acusador.

_ Y usted la esposa de un asesino. Pero son los caminos que nos han tocado vivir.

Noté cómo aquella mujer iba a abofetearme, y me dio tiempo a cogerla por la muñeca justo a tiempo. Frustrada, trataba aún de alcanzarme. Pero mi pinza era demasiado fuerte para soltarse.

_ Señora Nolan… quisiera darle un consejo._ Dije, hastiada._ No me obligue a demandarla por agresión. Su hijo ya se ha quedado sin padre durante sus primeros años… ¿Acaso quiere privarle de su madre también?

_ No…_ Dijo, con el terror pintado en su mirada.

_ En tal caso… márchese._ Dije, soltándole la mano.

_ Usted es madre…_ Me dijo, como si no se rindiera._ ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así? ¿Acaso le gustaría que perder a sus padres?

_ Usted no me conoce._ Le dije, muy seria, mientras abría la puerta del piloto._ Le aconsejo que no hable de cosas que no entiende.

Arranqué el coche y me dirigí a la autopista. Eran las dos de la tarde. Me había entretenido demasiado con esa mujer. Bajé la capota del vehículo, notando el calor que hacía, y me dirigí hacia mi destino. El colegio de primaria. Mi pequeña salió corriendo de entre aquellas puertas, y se subió al coche de un salto.

_ ¿Qué te he dicho siempre?_ Le reprendí.

_ Que abra la puerta del coche._ Dijo, mirando al suelo del vehículo, fingiendo un arrepentimiento que sé que no sentía._ ¿Has vuelto a encerrar un malo hoy, mami?

_ Sí, cariño._ Dije, aunque no sentía que David Nolan fuese precisamente una mala persona.

_ Mami…_ Conocía ese tono de voz, y no me gustaba._ ¿Por qué no quieres que conozca a la abuela?

_ No quiero hablar de eso, Robin._ Dije, apartando la mirada para centrarme en la carretera.

Robin… ¿Por qué la había llamado así? El mismo nombre que su padre. El mismo nombre que aquel por cuya causa todo aquello había terminado por suceder. El mismo nombre de aquel por el que nunca podría perdonar a mi madre. Pero también, el mismo nombre del hombre que una vez llegué a querer.


	16. La medida de una abogada

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea lo bastante potente como para que me comentéis algo... que la sequía de reviews me duele. Aunque desde aquí puedo contestar a Shana, que me ha hecho una pregunta relacionada... Quizá, y sólo quizá, el asesino de Lily aparezca en este episodio... TAN TAN TAN**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Eleanor había sugerido que buscásemos pistas en el reino vecino. Lo cierto es que decirme que allí era legal la caza de dragones, y que por tanto era allí donde debíamos averiguar si había alguien interesado que podría haber enviado a Emma en busca de la víctima. Yo le dije que no tenía sentido cruzar la frontera si ya teníamos claro que Emma no había sido.

Sin embargo, Eleanor me recordó que lo más probable es que fuese la base de la argumentación de la acusación. Y si bien Maléfica no podía cruzar la frontera, seguramente enviaría a alguien a comprobarlo. Y con ese propósito nos habíamos dirigido a mi carruaje. A fin de cuentas, ya no quedaba nada en la escena del crimen que hubiese escapado a mi visión.

Me preguntaba cómo sería el reino vecino. Quería pensar que sería similar al mío, aunque algo me decía que no estaba en lo cierto. En cuanto cruzamos la frontera, lo tuve bien claro. Me quedé embobada mirando por la ventana, como si fuese una niñ . Los árboles que adornaban el camino eran de color rosa.

_ Parece que hemos venido en buena época._ Dijo Eleanor._ Los cerezos están en flor. Todo un espectáculo, ¿No crees?

Eleanor parecía divertida por mi reacción. Desde luego, jamás había visto algo así. Sabía que, en mi mundo, en el país de Japón era habitual que, al llegar esa época del año, se celebrase la floración de los cerezos. Era algo que siempre había soñado con ver, pero, lamentablemente, el trabajo nunca me lo había permitido. El carruaje se había detenido, repentinamente, y el cochero había avisado de que un árbol caído nos obstaculizaba el paso.

¡Es una trampa! Gritaba una vocecita en mi cabeza. Y no se hizo esperar dicha resolución cuando, apenas unos segundos más tarde, escuché la voz del cochero, enfocar un grito, y un sonido que indicada que había caído al suelo.

Salí del carruaje a toda prisa, con intención de encontrarme con el agresor. Pero me quedé de piedra. Aquello parecía una mala película, desde luego. Aquel hombre, vestido de arriba abajo con una larga prenda de color negro… Era un ninja.

Y no venía solo. No tardaron en aparecer al menos diez hombres más. Eleanor se puso ante mí, en actitud defensiva. Algo me decía, que evidentemente, había alguien que no me quería en aquellas tierras. No íbamos a durar mucho, desde luego. Quizá Eleanor fuese una soldado experta. Pero ellos eran diez.

_ Qué hazaña tan indigna…_ Exclamó una voz, que no venía de ningún lugar que yo pudiese identificar._ Aunque no debería sorprendernos.

_ Los ninjas jamás han tenido honor._ Exclamaba otra voz._ Atacar a la reina de un reino vecino. ¿Acaso podemos permitir que nuestro emperador de una imagen como esa?

_ Eso no se puede tolerar, desde luego._ Intervino la primera voz.

Escuché un sonido similar a un chasquido, y dos de los ninjas cayeron al suelo. Había sido apenas un pestañeo, y dos mujeres habían aparecido delante de nosotras. Las dueñas de las voces que acabábamos de escuchar. Una de ellas iba ataviada con una armadura de tono rojizo y llevaba una espada con una corta empuñadura. Tenía una larga melena negra retenida en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos, finos, miraban a sus adversarios. Era una mujer asiática, al igual que su compañera. La otra parecía más menuda, aunque eso no parecía suficiente como para juzgarla, desde luego, puesto que sostenía una katana que debía ser tan larga como una de mis piernas con soltura. Sus prendas eran más livianas. Su cabello, rojo, en aquel momento cubría la mitad de su rostro. Pero el ojo libre estaba mirando atentamente a los ninjas.

_ Escuchadme bien, sabandijas._ Exclamó._ Os ordeno marcharos. No me obliguéis a comenzar un ataque del que ninguno de vosotros podrá salir con vida.

Hubo un largo silencio de parte de los ninjas hasta que estos, finalmente, recogieron a sus compañeros caídos y volvieron a mezclarse entre las sombras. Nuestras salvadoras guardaron sus armas y se dirigieron a nosotras. Vi como ambas juntaban las manos y hacían una reverencia.

_ Nos disculpamos por la impresión que este incidente pueda haberles dado de nuestro reino._ Dijeron, al unísono.

_ No fue culpa vuestra…_ Dije, algo sorprendida._ Yo sólo… quería daros las gracias, habéis estado impresionantes. ¿Cuáles son nuestros nombres?

_ Mi nombre es Mulán, majestad._ Se presentó la mujer de la armadura._ Soy comandante en jefe del ejército de su majestad el emperador.

_ ¿Lo ves, Eleanor?_ Le dije._ Puedes llegar lejos sin hacerte pasar por un hombre.

_ En realidad…_ La mujer me sacó de mis convicciones._ Yo… tuve que hacerme pasar por un hombre un tiempo, su majestad,

_ Mi gozo en un pozo._ Dije, sincera._ ¿Y vos?

_ Mi nombre es Anzu Stealer._ Ese nombre provocó que mi cerebro hiciera una búsqueda en mis recuerdos._ Soy samurái al servicio de su majestad el emperador.

Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, por un instante, vi a mi hermana, a Amy. Ella solía usar el nombre de aquella mujer, Anzu. Pero… no podía ser. No se parecían en nada. No era como mi caso o el de Emma. Aquella mujer ni tan siquiera era de la misma raza que Amy. ¿Por qué tenía entonces esa sensación?

_ Para nosotras sería un honor llevaros ante el emperador, su majestad._ Dijo Anzu, volviendo a hacer una reverencia. Casi daba la sensación de que iba a tocarse los pies con la cabeza._ No queremos que os suceda nada en vuestra visita.

_ Bueno… no íbamos a ver al emperador._ Me acaricié la nuca._ La verdad es que estábamos investigando.

_ Vale… en cualquier caso, querríamos ayudarla en su visita._ Mulán realizó también una reverencia, igual de pronunciada. ¿No les dolían las caderas?

_ Está bien, de acuerdo._ Eleanor y yo nos subimos al carruaje, seguidos de Mulán. Anzu, al parecer, parecía que se encargaría de conducir. El cochero, que sentó a su lado, estaba profundamente dormido.

 _Emma Swan_

Me sentía atrapada en aquella habitación. Sin Regina, aquello era un infierno. Tanto tiempo sola, mientras escuchaba a los soldados cuchichear preguntándose de qué forma iban a ejecutarme de entre todas las disponibles.

_ Deberías largarte… ¿Sabes?_ Me dijo una voz.

No había nadie en la habitación. Me giré, y me encontré cara a cara con el espejo. Yo miraba sorprendida, pero mi reflejo, en cambio, estaba afilándose las uñas. Sí, afilándolas. Miré las mías y parecían diez puñales.

_ No puedo irme._ Dije, clara._ Tengo que esperar a Regina.

_ Sí… hasta que te ejecuten, claro._ Mi reflejo rió.

_ No tengo por qué preocuparme._ Dije, apartando la mirada._ Regina me va a sacar de aquí, con mi nombre limpio.

_ Quizá…_ decía la vocecita._ Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras?

_ Cállate._ Dije, mientras me tumbaba en la cama. El recuerdo de Regina abrazada a mí, me mantendría despierta.

 _Regina Mills_

Anzu y Mulán esperaban fuera. Yo, por mi parte, había entrado con Eleanor en un lugar que se llamaba a sí mismo "El emporio del dragón". Había anunciados productos hechos con vísceras y sangre del animal, entre los despojos de otras Bestias. Era un lugar bastante siniestro, desde luego. Eleanor estaba en guardia. Y yo también. El vendedor me resultaba familiar. Es más, juraría que le había visto más de una vez.

Sin embargo… su piel… más propia de un cocodrilo que de una persona, hizo que descartase haber visto a esa persona antes. Lanzó una risa aguda cuando me vio y se acercó. Sentí un escalofrío cuando se acercó. Era como una sensación familiar, pero sin embargo, extraña a la vez.

_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora?_ Preguntó, con ese tono estridente._ O quizá debería decir… majestad.

_ Quería hacerle unas preguntas._ Dije, tratando de mantener la compostura.

_ Claro… querida… sería un placer ayudar… a su majestad._ Dijo, con otra risita. Era irritante._ ¿Qué desea usted saber?

_ Quería preguntarle si sabía algo de la señorita Emma Swan._ Le pregunté.

_ Claro… querida. Cómo no conocer a mi proveedor principal._ Sonaba exaltado._ Cíclopes, gigantes y ogros. Leviatanes y, por supuesto, dragones. Todo cae bajo la espada de Emma Swan.

_ No…_ Murmuré, mordiéndome el labio._ No es cierto.

_ ¿No me crees?_ Suspiró._ Quizá esto la convenza, majestad.

Ante mis ojos, apareció un listado de encargos. Nombres de múltiples criaturas que había que eliminar. Y, bajo ellos, una firma, una y otra vez. Emma Swan. Sentí como el corazón se me encogía.

_ ¿Quiere usted una copia? Los amigos de la señorita Maléfica la quisieron._ Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Yo la cogí, sin pensármelo demasiado.

_ Sabe… yo podría hacer desaparecer la espada que se mece sobre el cuello de la señorita Swan… por un precio, claro…_ Me dijo, tratando de sonar tentador.

_ No, gracias._ Dije, dándome la vuelta. Esto sólo complicaba las cosas. El juicio del día siguiente iba a ser muy corto.

 _Emma Swan_

Mi reflejo me seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos. No parecía querer dejarme en paz. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella voz era la Emma de esta época, aquella en cuyo cuerpo me había metido. Suspiraba, intentando desoírla. Pero su voz cada vez era más elevada. Finalmente me saqué la almohada de detrás de la cabeza y encaré el espejo.

_ ¡Ya basta!_ Recalqué._ ¡Por enésima vez! ¡No voy a ninguna parte! Confío en Regina. Ella demostrará mi inocencia.

_ La verdad… lo veo difícil._ Respondió mi reflejo._ No sé cómo va a demostrar tu inocencia… Cuando la verdad es que soy culpable.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamé, dando un paso atrás.

_ Soy una cazamonstruos._ Se rió._ ¿Crees que iba a dejar de lado a un dragón que se me presentaba sin más? El leviantán fue un plus, desde luego. Pero mi objetivo… era el dragón desde el principio.

Y entonces… sentí algo similar a una patada. Culpable. Esa palabra aparecía en mi subconsciente con cada vez más fuerzas. Y entonces… todo a mi alrededor se oscureció. Mis ojos se encontraban cerrados. Cuando los abrí, me encontré en mi habitación… en mi casa.

En mi mano, los trozos del colgante que Regina me había dado, se habían hecho añicos. ¡Regina! ¿Habría despertado ella? No dejaba de preguntármelo. Me puse en pie, vistiéndome apresuradamente, y cogiendo las llaves del coche. Sentía cómo mi pulso se desbocaba.

Aparqué en doble fila y toqué en intercomunicador insistentemente. Pasó un tiempo hasta que finalmente conseguí escuchar como alguien descolgaba el intercomunicador.

_ Quiero ver a Regina._ Dije, con voz apresurada.

_ ¿Y quién sería usted, si puede saberse?_ Me preguntó una voz de mujer.

_ Soy su ayudante._ Dije, muy segura de mí misma.

_ De modo… que tú eres Emma._ Contestó la voz. La puerta se abrió.

Corrí, escaleras arriba, hasta alcanzar el piso de Regina. Toqué en la puerta, con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que una mujer de edad avanzada me abrió. La había visto en algunas fotos del despacho. Se trataba de su madre, Cora Mills, una abogada legendaria. Aunque, en aquel momento, eso no me importaba.

_ ¿Qué pasa con Regina? ¿Dónde está?

_ Duerme… cómo tú deberías estar haciendo._ Me dijo._ La prueba no ha terminado. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_ Mi… yo… la persona qué…_ Dije, sin saber cómo empezar la frase._ ¡Es culpable!

_ Lo sé._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Y cómo espera que Regina gane el juicio?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Acaso he dicho que quiera que Regina gane?_ Me dijo.

_ ¿Quiere que pierda?_ Me mordí el labio.

_ Quizás. Esto te supera, Emma Swan. Deberías volver a casa… darte una ducha, y olvidarte de todo._ Me dijo, haciendo amago de cerrar la puerta. Yo la detuve con mi pie.

_ No voy a separarme de Regina hasta que esté bien._ Dije, con convicción. Aunque sí que debía pensar en darme esa ducha.

_ Está bien. Se encuentra dormida en su habitación. Hay un espejo junto a ella. Puedes observarla, si quieres._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

 _Regina Mills_

Me sentía derrotada al entrar en mi habitación. Mi cuerpo no daba más de sí. Estaba tumbada en la cama, cuando sentí que se tumbaba conmigo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que las cosas no habían salido como debían? ¿Cómo decirle que las escasas pruebas que habían encontrado la señalaban como culpable? Ella, sin embargo, parecía poco preocupada, pues, sin saludo alguno, notaba como una de sus manos subía por mi anatomía.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Dije, apartándome, alarmada.

_ ¿Qué pasa, majestad?_ Preguntó._ Anoche dormimos abrazaditas… pensé que esta noche daríamos el siguiente paso.

Negué con la cabeza, incrédula ante lo que estaba oyendo. Lo del día anterior había sido… bueno, no sabía lo que había sido, pero desde luego no le daba derecho a sobarme de la forma en que lo había intentado. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en sus ojos. Los tenía marrones. Me aparté de la cama.

_ Tú no eres Emma…_ Dije, mirándola fijamente.

_ Desde luego no mienten cuando dicen que tienes buena intuición._ La mitad de su melena caía sobre su rostro._ Pero en fin… pensé que daría un poco igual que no fuese tu Emma. ¿No crees?

Se abrió la casaca, con todo el descaro del mundo, y yo aparté la mirada. No podía, no debía. Ella, sin embargo, se aferró a mi espalda, y noté su pecho desnudo contra mi cuerpo. Incluso a pesar del corsé podía notar sus formas.

_ Si voy a morir mañana… quiero tener una noche que no pueda olvidar._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ Y tú deberías creer lo mismo.

_ ¿Cómo que vas a morir mañana?_ Pregunté, apartándome.

_ Bueno… a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que soy culpable._ Se rió, con una risa maníaca que no se parecía en absoluto a la de la Emma que yo conocía._ Así que… cuando pierdas mañana, y nos asesinen a las dos… se acabó. ¿No crees? Bueno… también podrías intentar ganar el caso. Quizá así vuelvas a ver a tu querida Emma. Tú decides.

Me aparté de aquella mujer, asqueada. Una asesina. Una asesina con rostro de ángel. Al menos, eso resolvía el caso, de una vez por todas. Y ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 _Al día siguiente._

Mientras me sentaba en el banquillo de la defensa, la gente no dejaba de observarme. Estaba visiblemente desmejorada. Pero tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Maléfica me miraba desde el otro lado, sentada entre la lava que ella misma había conjurado una vez más. Ella tenía la misma prueba que yo. Y me miraba, como juzgándome.

_ ¿Quiere la acusación hacer su alegato inicial?_ Preguntó, Ingrid.

_ La defensa no tiene nada que añadir._ Dijo, sin dejar de observarme.

_ Su majestad… si desea proseguir._ Dijo, mirándome.

Hubo un silencio, largo, tenso, y finalmente, me decidí a hablar.

_ Temo informar de que debo retirar mi defensa de mi clienta, Emma Swan.

Hubo un tumulto en el público, gritos e insultos. Nadie creía que yo, la que había impulsado el inicio de aquel juicio, fuese la que finalmente hiciese que se quebrase todo.

_ ¿Por qué motivo?_ Me preguntó, Ingrid.

_ Porque…_ suspiré._ Tengo la firme convicción de que mi cliente es culpable.

Sentí cómo me desmoronaba en aquel banquillo. Había sentido algo, Un pinchazo. Caí al suelo, Quitándome el objeto que había tocado mi piel. Un dardo. Podía sentir el veneno, flamígero, atravesando mis venas, y llegando hasta mi corazón.

Nunca había imaginado que mi vida terminaría de esta forma.


	17. El principio de una trágica historia

**Love... ¡Gracias por los reviews! me estaba empezando a desmotivar XD. Bueno, espero que te guste la continuación... y que resuelta todas tus dudas.**

 **Oh... me he dado cuenta de que he llamado de dos formas distintas a la hija de Zelena... FAIL. Me pasa por distraerme tanto con el otro fic. En fin, tirita por aquí, tirita por allí... la niña se llama Robin Dorothy Mills. Así no hay problemas.**

* * *

 _Eleanor Morgan_

Mi grito se había elevado por encima de todos los demás. Yo había sido la primera en acercarme a la reina, y la única que parecía llevar una bolsa con distintos antídotos para todas las ocasiones. Por mi reina. Jamás dejaría que nada le sucediera. Le quité aquel dardo y vertí el antídoto entre sus labios. Cuando sus ojos oscuros se abrieron, su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

_ Regina…_ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Estás bien?

_ He estado mejor._ Comentó, crujiendo su cuello._ Pero te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí.

_ Es un honor, ya lo sabes.

La mirada de Regina era distinta. Cuando se puso en pie, su porte parecía diferente al que había visto aquellos días. Escuché un quejido, y al girarme pude ver a Emma debatiéndose por liberarse de la pinza que dos guardias habían hecho con ella. A sus pies había una cerbatana. Ella había atacado a Regina. La reina, con parsimonia, se acercó y la miró.

_ No creo que haga falta que se celebre un nuevo juicio para que quede claro que además… eres culpable de intentar matarme._ Emma trató de escupirla, pero Regina la esquivó._ Amado pueblo… debo confesar que he sido engañada por una mujer perversa y cruel. Pero os pido que no temáis… porque es error será corregido ahora mismo.

El brazo de Regina atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Emma, y de sus entrañas extrajo un corazón ennegrecido, podrido a causa de una vida llena de crímenes. La reina, sin el menor pestañeo, lo estrujó hasta que se convirtió en un montón de polvo que cayó al suelo, seguido del inerte cadáver de su dueña. El pueblo vitoreó a su soberana.

Yo había tenido claro, desde que Regina me había llamado en el patio de armas, que aquella no era la reina que conocía. Era inocente, era dulce. Y la reina que yo conocía tenía muchas virtudes, pero desde luego, esas no eran propias de ella. La mujer que tenía ahora ante mí, era la reina de la que tantas historias había oído hablar.

_ Eleanor._ Me llamó._ Acompáñame.

Me subí con ella a su carruaje. ¿Acaso iría a castigarme ahora por haberme hecho pasar por un hombre? Si así fuese mi existencia habría merecido la pena.

_ Como comprenderás, ahora que se sabe que eres una mujer no puedes seguir participando en mi ejército._ Tragué saliva._ Así puedes… me gustaría otorgarte… un nuevo título.

_ ¿Un nuevo título?_ La miré a los ojos. Regina estaba muy cerca de mí_ ¿Y ese cual sería?

_ ¿Acaso ser mi reina os satisfaría?_ Me dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Me estáis pidiendo matrimonio?_ Pregunté, incrédula.

_ Te estoy pidiendo que compartas mi cama… que reines a mi lado y que me entregues a más hijos._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

La reina ya había estado casada, y tenía un hijo, un primogénito que reinaría, pero no era el trono lo que yo ansiaba. Yo la ansiaba a ella. A mi reina. A la mujer a la que siempre había amado. Aún no sabía cómo traería a sus hijos al mundo… pero no me importaba. Me aferré a ella, besándola, apasionada, y sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío.

_ Os amo…_ Dije, embriagada de felicidad.

_ Yo también os amo…_ Me susurraba.

Aún no lo entendía del todo. Debí suponer que mi reina había visto todo lo que había hecho por ella, y había entendido lo que sucedía. Y había visto mis sentimientos. Y desde las sombras, había comenzado a amarme, tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

Ese era el principio de nuestra historia juntas. Nos sucedieron muchas cosas, tras ello. Regina consiguió que tuviésemos una hija. La nombré Augustine. No podía imaginar que, con el paso de los siglos, sería la causa de muchos de los pesares de la legítima descendiente de la otra estirpe de Regina.

 _Regina Mills_

Abrí mis ojos, hiperventilando. Aún me parecía sentir el dardo clavado en mi piel. Pero no lo había. Estaba en mi cama, tumbada de cualquier manera. Las sábanas estaban revueltas. Había un polvo azul brillante que lo cubría todo. El colgante… se había hecho añicos. Había vuelto a casa. Estaba bien. Solté una risotada, sin mediar las consecuencias.

_ Regina…

Una Emma con los ojos marcados con las ojeras se encontraba semitumbada a mi lado. Estaba claro que al menos hacía un día que no se movía de allí. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Esa era la verdadera Emma… tan distinta a la mujer culpable que había conocido en el pasado. Le devolví la sonrisa.

_ ¿Hemos pasado la prueba?_ Pregunté, mirando a la rubia.

_ No tengo idea… tu madre no me dice nada._ Dije, mirando hacia la puerta, donde mi madre parecía estarnos observando._ Quizá ahora se dedica a hablar.

_ Regina ha pasado la prueba, si es eso lo que te inquieta._ Dijo._ Ahora está lista para enfrentarse a Zelena.

_ ¿Todo esto era para enfrentarme a mi hermana?_ Le pregunté, mirándola con fijeza._ ¿Y además has metido a Emma en todo esto también?

Mi madre nunca había hecho algo así. Ella siempre había sido ejemplar. Y ahora me enteraba de que era una bruja, que mi hermana también lo era, y que la magia estaba involucrada en los juicios. Era demasiado como para asimilarlo sin más.

_ Regina…_ Mi madre suspiró._ Siento haberte ocultado todo esto, de verdad. Pero quería que tuviese una vida feliz… una vida normal.

Me puso la mano sobre el hombro y nos miramos. Era todo tan extraño. Y, sin embargo, tenía sentido. Muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida que siempre había sentido que estaban mal explicadas, ahora podían tener una nueva interpretación.

_ El marido de Zelena… No murió en un accidente de coche. ¿Verdad?_ Conjeturé.

_ No._ Cora apartó la mirada._ Tuvo que ver con la magia.

_ Y por eso nos odia…_ Suspiré._ Nos culpa.

_ Así es._ Dijo, sentándose en la cama. Emma permanecía callada._ Por eso quiero que la venzas. Si vences su orgullo… quizá, y sólo quizá… quiera acercarse a nosotras. Estoy cansada de veros separadas.

_ Emma y yo nos pondremos en marcha._ Dije, serenándome.

_ ¿Yo?_ Preguntó Emma, algo aturullada.

_ ¿Eres mi ayudante, no?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sí… claro._ Dijo, asintiendo._ Pero… ¿Podríamos dormir un poco antes? Necesito estar descansada.

 _Augustine Morgan_

Mis ojos estaban sobre el coche verde lima que se paraba delante de la entrada. La puerta del copiloto se abrió, y una mujer salió de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El coche verde Lima no tardó en dirigirse hasta la carretera. Yo sin embargo, me dirigí hacia la puerta, bastante emocionada. Abrí y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en mi rostro.

_ Astrid…_ La saludé.

Mi hija estaba algo desmejorada. Su pelo había perdido el brillo y estaba revuelto. Parecía estar algo más delgada y traía un ojo morado. Estaba claro que se había peleado en la cárcel. No había sido fácil sacarla con un cargo de asesinato, y ella lo sabía. Esperaba que no estuviese enfadada. Me tomó por el cuello y me besó, mordiendo mi labio, demostrándome que no lo estaba.

_ Te he echado de menos, Mami._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ ¿Dónde está Darcy?

_ Arriba, en su habitación._ Dije, algo decepcionada. Esperaba que quisiera divertirse conmigo.

_ Tranquila mamá… tendrás tu momento._ Se mordió el labio._ A fin de cuentas tengo que recuperarme antes de recuperar a Regina.

_ ¿Recuperar a Regina?_ Pregunté.

Pero Astrid no me contestó. Simplemente subió escaleras arriba, en busca de su hermana.

 _Astrid Morgan_

Confieso que la experiencia en la cárcel no había sido especialmente desagradable, a excepción de la pelea del último día, claro. Pero venía a casa ansiosa de recibir algo de "amor fraternal". Tenía intención de recuperar a Regina y apartarla de esa lagarta de Emma con la que imaginaba que ya salía. Esa zorra rubia no iba a quitarme a mi chica.

A algunos les parecería que era extraño que mientras pensaba en eso estaba subiendo las escaleras para acostarme con mi hermana. Pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento no estábamos juntas. Y Darcy no era precisamente una mujer que se pudiese pasar por alto.

Cuando entré en la habitación, sin llamar, me la encontré saliendo de la ducha. El momento perfecto. Me relamí al observarla, y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando caer la toalla que llevaba puesta.

_ Astrid, cariño…_ Se acercó y me dio un leve beso en los labios._ Al fin estás de vuelta.

_ Yo también te he echado de menos, Darcy._ Le dije. Pero no dije nada más.

La empujé a la cama, metiendo la cabeza entre sus pechos desnudos. Darcy sólo sonreía y me acariciaba el pelo, mientras yo la maltrataba usando mis dientes. Darcy estaba acostumbrada a que yo fuese ruda. Por eso había querido que fuese ella la que me recibiese en primer lugar. Morder sus dos grandes pechos siempre era un placer. Ella gimoteaba de vez en cuando, formando eróticos sonidos que sólo me provocaban más.

_ Deja que te dé la bienvenida._ Murmuró, jugando con mi pelo.

Asentí, separando mis labios de sus pechos, que habían quedado bien marcados, y sentándome sobre la cama. Darcy descendió hasta mi sexo, golosa, y empezó a usar su más que experta lengua en él. Me acomodé y le acaricié el pelo, sonriendo para mis adentros. Era genial volver a estar en casa.

 _Zelena Mills_

No me había gustado. Aquella mujer, Astrid Morgan, me parecía repulsiva. Había estado todo el camino intentando sobarme, soltando comentarios subidos de todo y en última instancia incluso apretado uno de mis pechos. Le había dado un puñetazo en el ojo y me había quedado a gusto, aunque no lo bastante. ¿De verdad Regina tenía ese pésimo gusto? Hacía años que no hablábamos, pero lo cierto es que recordaba que tenía bastante mejor gusto.

Cuando llegué a casa me percaté de que había una carta que me decía que el juicio continuaría dos días más tarde. Suspiré, lo cierto es que mi caso llevaba preparado ya bastante tiempo. Era difícil no ver a Cereza como la responsable del crimen. Miles de testigos y además pruebas en vídeo. El juicio terminaría el primer día, estaba claro. Vencería a Regina y me quitaría ese asunto de la cabeza.

Al principio había sido algo que deseaba hacer, con convicción, ahora lo cierto es que sólo quería vencerla para que mi madre viese que se había equivocado conmigo, y se alejase de mi pequeña Robin. Ya había perdido a alguien por culpa de sus enseñanzas.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos, entregándome al sueño. Esperaba no volver a tener una noche plagada de pesadillas como había sido la anterior.

 _Emma Swan_

Dormir había sido clave para volver a situarme en el mundo real. No todos los días despiertas tras haber vivido una aventura en lo que parecía ser el pasado. Regina se había puesto su traje de investigación, y yo unos vaqueros, una camiseta y mi cazadora roja. Lo cierto es que desentonaba si se me comparaba con ella o con su hermana Amy. Pero ellas tenían su uniforme… y yo el mío.

Llevábamos ya un buen rato en el coche, sin decir nada, tiempo en el que Amy había estado mirando de un lado a otro, casi como si esperase algo. Finalmente, y tras mirar insistentemente su reloj en un par de ocasiones, bufó sonoramente y habló.

_ Quizá deberíais besaros de una vez y romper la tensión._ Dijo, sin ningún filtro.

Yo me sonrojé, pues besar a Regina sería un sueño hecho realidad. No dejaba de pensar en lo que habíamos vivido en el pasado. En aquella noche en la que me había dado su calor. Para mí, aquello había sido mucho más que un simple abrazo… y ella debía saberlo. No era tonta.

_ Amy… a veces hablas de más._ Fue lo que dijo, sin embargo. Yo me sentía decepcionada.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para llamar su atención? Regina era una mujer casada con su trabajo. Cuando realmente había llamado su atención había sido cuando mi vida estaba en peligro. ¿Acaso era necesario que estuviese acusada de un crimen para que se fijase en mí?

Sabía que Astrid le había hecho mucho daño, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Me mordí el labio, decidida. Amy tenía razón. Estaba cansada de estar tensa. Necesitaba saber de una vez si le gustaba a Regina o no…


	18. Sisterhood

**Quiero pedir disculpas, porque el caso que viene ahora no es precisamente muy inspirado... es bastante corto y es que... honestamente, no tenía que haberlo partido. Se me ha ido todo sobre él... de qué iba, que pruebas se habían presentado... lo que viene siendo todo un desastre... PERO... OS PROMETO... que el caso final estará bestial.**

 **Ah... Love... si tú supieras hasta donde llega el descaro de Astrid. Esa chica no tiene límites para nada. Si quiere algo... jejeje, lo consigue.**

 **Silvia, esto lo leerás dentro de un millón de años... pero no, la hija es de Zelena, no de Regina... y gracias por recordarme que le había puesto un primer nombre... porque pensaba que no, y ese ni era importante. El pelo de Emma a media melena, por el cuello. No en plan Mary Margaret... odio ese peinado... más en plan... bueno, Regina, un poco más largo.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Esta vez pensaba resolver el caso de una sola vez. Sin aspavientos, sin engaños. Mi madre le debía un favor a aquella mujer, lo que significaba que debía ser importante para la familia. Además, una parte de mí deseaba ver a Zelena caer… porque lo que la había visto hacer a los corazones de la gente no tenía nombre. Cereza Di Angelo estaba esperándome, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Estaba claro que ella quería desde el principio que fuese yo la que llevase el caso. E imaginaba que debía haber una buena razón.

_ ¿En qué piensas, Regina?_ Me preguntaba Emma, mientras me miraba ajustarme la americana. El traje era nuevo, y aún me costaba hacerme a él. Pero estaba hecho a medida. No me costaría demasiado._ El negro es tu color, sin duda.

_ Nada… sólo pensaba en el caso, ya sabes._ Dije, sonriéndole un poco._ Me alegra que te guste.

Siempre había vestido de azul claro, como lo había hecho mi madre antes que yo. Pero, sin embargo, ya no me sentía cómoda con ese atuendo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todo me parecía tan fuera de lugar, incluso yo misma. Una parte de mí seguía en aquel lugar que me había parecido una ensoñación pero que, al parecer era muy real.

¿Cómo podía estar tan segura? Bueno, ya lo veríamos más adelante. En cualquier caso, cuando entré en la sala, Zelena ya me estaba esperando. Me dirigí a mi puesto, me aclaré la garganta e hice la ligera reverencia, mirando a Sarah, que una vez más, oficiaba el juicio.

_ La defensa está lista, su señoría._ Dije, para volverme a Zelena, directamente._ La acusación puede llamar a su primer testigo.

_ De acuerdo, Regina… como gustes. No me hace falta más que un testimonio, a pesar de todo._ Dijo, chasqueando los dedos._ La acusación llama a otro de los integrantes del grupo. La señorita Ariel Jenkkins… nos gustaría que testificase sobre la animosidad entre la acusada y la víctima.

Nada más sentarse al estrado, sentí la ya familiar sensación de que el tiempo se congelaba. Y entonces, vi el corazón de aquella joven, atrapado por sendas cuerdas de un color verde oscuro. Suspiré, negando con la cabeza.

_ Esta vez no._ dije en un murmullo.

 _Zelena Mills_

Estaba segura de que aquel testimonio me aseguraría la victoria. O al menos, eso esperaba, puesto que me había costado muchísimo tiempo conseguir que aquella jovencita estuviese a punto para decir exactamente lo que yo quería. Afortunadamente nadie pareció fijarse en que la mirada de la pelirroja estaba ligeramente perdida.

Sin embargo, en lo que no pude evitar fijarme, fue en cómo el tiempo deceleró, y la imagen de las cuerdas que yo había puesto en su corazón, se hacía visible para aquellos que pudiesen contemplarla… como Regina o yo. Lo que sí que no esperaba… fue que las cuerdas empezaran a arder hasta deshacerse. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible que Regina hubiese hecho algo así?

 _Regina Mills_

No iba a permitir más testimonios manipulados. No en un tribunal. ¡No permitiría que mi hermana continuase parodiando la casa de la justicia! La chica, que había parecido estar en una especie de trance, pareció recuperar el sentido.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué?_ Parecía totalmente desorientada.

_ Iba usted a testificar sobre la "animosidad", entre la acusada, Cereza Di Angelo, y la víctima, Ángela Miller.

_ Oh… sí, claro._ Se pasó la mano por el cabello._ Bueno… tampoco es que se llevaran tan mal.

_ ¡Sea más concreta, por favor!_ Dijo Zelena, golpeando la mesa.

_ Vale… cálmese._ Dijo, tragando saliva._ La verdad es que Cereza y Ángela estuvieron algo peleadas por la idea de ser la líder del grupo. Pero… bueno, Cereza es la vocalista, y el resto estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo más justo.

_ Comprendo._ Dije, poniéndome los dedos sobre la barbilla._ De modo que, en cualquier caso… la animosidad era la que la víctima sentía hacia la propia acusada, ¿No es cierto?

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Zelena._ ¡Ese comentario es subjetivo! ¡No podemos dejarnos llevar por las apreciaciones personales de la defensa!

_ Concuerdo._ Dije, sin perder la compostura._ ¿Qué tiene que decir la testigo al respecto?

_ Lo cierto es que Cereza siempre parecía intentar compensar a Ángela. Le compró su nuevo bajo… y además, la dejaba dirigir los ensayos. Cereza solía bromear, diciendo que ella sólo era la cara bonita del grupo. Aunque eso es una tontería… la cara bonita soy yo. ¿No creéis?

_ La acusación se abstendrá de hacer comentarios sobre la última parte del testimonio._ Dijo Zelena. La verdad, yo tampoco tenía interés en hablar de si era mona o no.

_ Supongo que podemos dar este tema de lado por un momento. ¿No cree, su señoría?_ Pregunté, mirando a Sarah.

_ Estoy de acuerdo, señorita Mills._ Dijo, dando un golpe con el macito._ ¿Sobre qué quiere que declare la testigo?

_ Me gustaría que hablase sobre el momento del crimen._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ ¿El momento del disparo?_ Se quedó pensativa._ Vale, no hay problema.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, y al mismo tiempo, yo me concentré. Sólo una pequeña contradicción… y podría comenzar a tirar de la manta.

_ Bueno… no hay mucho que decir… está todo grabado._ Comenzó._ Cereza hizo su número, como siempre. Sacó sus pistolas… y disparó. Oí el disparo a mi espalda… y, la verdad… me pegué un buen susto.

Simple, directa y al grano. Quizá demasiado. No había demasiado con lo que trabajar allí. Quizá si hubiese estado yo misma en el concierto en lugar de obcecarme llorando en el lavabo, podría aportar más al caso. ¿Qué había reunido Amy? Había muchas cosas… un micrófono… el juego de dos pistolas de Cereza… imágenes promocionales… ¡El vídeo! Todo el mundo usaba ese maldito vídeo para intentar incriminar a Cereza. ¿Acaso yo no podía usarlo para darle la vuelta al caso?

_ Me gustaría volver a observar el vídeo…_ Dije, mientras se lo tendía al alguacil._ Un par de segundos antes y después del disparo será suficiente.

Hubo un gran revuelvo en la sala, mientras poníamos el vídeo una vez más. Y lo vi, claro como el agua. ¡Una contradicción!

_ Como vemos… este vídeo no sirve para nada._ Exclamó Zelena._ Cuanto más lo veamos, más claro quedará que la acusada es culpable.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamé, enérgicamente. Zelena dio un bote._ Quisiera que la testigo me confirmase una parte de su testimonio.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ Preguntó Ariel.

_ Usted ha dicho que cuando se produjo el disparo escuchó el disparo a sus espaldas… ¿No es cierto? ¿Está usted totalmente segura?

_ Totalmente._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Toco el teclado… tengo que estar atenta a todos los sonidos.

_ Entonces… me gustaría preguntar a la fiscalía… ¿Cómo es posible que la acusada escuchase el sonido a sus espaldas… ¡Si se encontraba frente a la acusada!?_ Dije, apuntando a Zelena con un dedo acusador.

_ ¡No puede ser!_ Exclamó, aferrando sus manos a la mesa._ Pero… pero… ¿Qué hay de los otros testigos? ¡Ellos escucharon el disparo frente a Cereza!

_ Ellos escucharon el disparo a través de los altavoces._ Negué con el dedo._ Por tanto… ¡Sólo los testimonios de las personas que se encontraban en el escenario pueden considerarse válidos en este aspecto!

_ No puede ser…_ Bufó Zelena. Se le notaba una vena en la sien.

_ Si no tiene más que eso… ¡Aún es imposible condenar a la acusada! ¡Es más, la declaración de la testigo exculpa a mi cliente!

Aquello, sin embargo, aún no había acabado. Zelena lanzó una risotada, enfermiza. Sus facciones aparecían deformadas por la frustración.

_ Está bien, Regina… Dices que sólo los testimonios de las personas que se encontraban en el escenario pueden tomarse en serio. En ese caso… ¡La acusación quiere llamar al estrado a Jaqueline Atmey… Él último miembro de la banda!

_ ¿Vaya? ¿Ya me voy? ¿Y para esto he madrugado?_ Ariel bostezó._ Está bien.

Al estrado se subió una última mujer. El último testigo, el último testimonio. Tanta preparación había dado sus frutos. Con sus conjuros a raya, Zelena no era rival para mí. No estaba segura de qué había hecho aquella visita al pasado, pero esa magia que antaño desconocía que tenía, parece tremendamente fuerte. Sin embargo, esta vez no hubo ataduras en el corazón de la mujer. ¿Acaso Zelena no la había preparado?

_ Iré directa al grano._ Testificó._ Cereza lo hizo. Detrás de esa expresión de mujer adorable es una asesina. Yo escuché el disparo. Si queréis confiar en la palabra de una teclista, es vuestro problema. Todos saben que los bajistas tenemos mucho mejor oído.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a las manos de la testigo. Llevaba guantes. Era la única que los llevaba en el vídeo… Un momento… ¿Guantes? No sabía mucho sobre música pero… los guantes influían en el sonido que producen los instrumentos. ¿Por qué motivo llevarlos?

_ La acusación querría que la testigo hablase sobre lo visto durante el crimen, si no le importa._ Dijo Zelena, borde como ella sola.

_ Está bien._ Dijo Jaq, no demasiado motivada._ El disparo provino de la pistola de Cereza, claro. Estaba a apenas medio metro de mí. Sería difícil no saber ubicarlo.

_ ¿Cómo de precisa sería al ubicarlo?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno… vino de su mano derecha, claro…_ Se encogió de hombros.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Dije, elevando la voz._ Es extraño… sin lugar a dudas. Las huellas de la señorita Di Angelo en la pistola que se usó para el crimen pertenecen a la mano izquierda. Y sin embargo… tanto los testimonios como el vídeo que tantas veces se ha proyectado… muestran a la acusada sosteniéndola con la derecha.

_ No…_ Jaq se mordió el labio._ Eso es mentira. La encontraron en el camerino con el arma en la mano.

_ Así es… en la mano izquierda._ Sonreí._ Eran las únicas huellas que había en el arma… de hecho.

_ Claro… y eso significa que sólo ella pudo cometer el crimen._ Dijo, subiendo la voz. Zelena parecía lívida.

_ O ella… o tú, claro._ Me encogí de hombros

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Zelena._ Está acusando a la testigo sin fundamentos.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Contraataqué._ La testigo es la única además de la acusada que se encontraba a la distancia adecuada, dadas las quemaduras por pólvora, y que podría tocar el arma sin dejar huellas. Porque… Mira qué casualidad… ¡La testigo llevaba guantes en el momento del crimen!

En ese momento escuché un aplauso. Era Jacq. Seguía aplaudiendo, aún incluso cuando todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, simplemente mirándola. Rió con ganas y se volvió hacia mí.

_ Gran trabajo, abogada. Es cierto… yo lo hice._ Tenía una mueca demente entre sus labios._ ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Pregúntaselo a ella. A Cereza… Aunque claro… ese no es siquiera su verdadero nombre. Esto no era más que otro juego… ¿Verdad, Regina?

Me sentí alterada, al tiempo que el alguacil cogía a aquella mujer. Era cierto. Había sido demasiado fácil… Zelena se encontraba en el banco de la acusación, aferrando su cabeza. Su historial perfecto se había deshecho. Y yo… sin embargo, no sentía que hubiese hecho nada. Un caso… fácil. ¿Por qué había confesado Jacq? Aún me faltaban pruebas por presentar… testimonios que desmontar.

_ Guau… eso ha sido impresionante._ Me felicitó Emma._ Has estado increíble.

_ No tanto…_ Dije, apartando la mirada.

_ Oh venga, Gina… aparta la molesta._ Me dije._ Te invito a cenar para celebrarlo… ¿Te apetece?

_ Mejor te invito yo._ Le dije, negando con el dedo.

_ Vale… pero no vuelvas a llevar a aquel sitio…_ Bufé.

_ No, tranquila. Sé que eso no es para ti.

 _Zelena Mills_

Golpeé la mesa de aquel despacho, mientras observaba aquella faz mirarme con una torcida sonrisa. Sí, había visto que Regina me había superado pero… aun así, aquel caso estaba mal. No había salido como debía, y sólo había una persona que podía haber hecho algo así. Mis ojos estaban enfocados en él. El señor Gold, el fiscal general.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_ Le pregunté._ ¿Qué hiciste con mi caso perfecto?

_ ¿Yo? Nada… querida._ Se encogió de hombros._ Pero… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá alguien ofreciese un acuerdo extrajudicial a tu testigo… y se olvidase de comentárselo.

_ ¿Y para qué toda esa pantomima?_ Pregunté, cerrando el puño.

_ Quería ponerte a prueba, Zelena… y has fracasado, estrepitosamente._ Suspiró._ Y ahora… Tendrás que pagar por ello, querida.

_ ¿Pagar por ello?_ Tragué saliva. Estaba hablando con el hombre más poderoso de toda la ciudad… Gold estaba por encima de la ley… y él siempre había sabido cómo aprovecharse de él. Fiscal general… un título que ni pintado para él.

_ Siento que no te hayan informado debidamente, querida… pero toda magia, comporta un precio. Y tú… estás a punto de pagar el tuyo.


	19. Aquello que una villana más ama

**¿Estáis preparados para el caso final? Pues no lo esteis tanto... porque no empieza todavía, jejeje. Pero creo que este capítulo os gustará. Adelante y dale caña. Silvia... ignora el pasado. Es eso, el pasado. ¿Te crees que si fuese a ser un pasado relevante o fuese a poner algún flashback, sería Robin el difunto esposo de Zelena? Claro que no... así que relax... y a disfrutar de lo que toca XD**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Le dije a Emma "Está bien, te dejo elegir el restaurante, pero yo pago". Así le daría el gusto de "invitarme". Lo cierto es que sabía que los ingresos de Emma, comparados con los míos, eran bastante modestos. En mi caso, la paga que había recibido por el caso de Cereza era tan elevada que dudaba que tuviese que trabajar en todo el año que venía. Emma habría tenido que pagarme con sus ahorros, imaginaba.

Me gustaban muchas cosas de Emma, pero la verdad es que su coche no era precisamente una de ellas. Me sentía presa en aquel armazón de color amarillo chillón, que era angosto y diminuto. Emma, en cambio, parecía en su salsa mientras conducía.

_ La próxima vez vamos en mi coche…_ Me quejé.

_ Está bien._ Dijo, Parecía divertida por alguna razón

El vehículo se detuvo en un aparcamiento frente a una playa. Era una noche cálida, y la brisa que corría se presentaba como algo refrescante. Emma se bajó del vehículo y yo la seguí, un tanto sorprendida. Aquello era, definitivamente, algo que no me esperaba. Emma comenzó a caminar por la arena, con parsimonia, y yo la seguí como buenamente pude. No era fácil andar con tacones por aquella superficie. Ella, con sus botas, lo tenía muy fácil. Cuando ya me llevaba unos tres metros de ventaja, se giró, para observarme tambalearme, a punto de caer.

_ Deja que te ayude._ Dijo, colocando uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

_ ¿Dónde me has traído, Swan?_ Estaba en una playa, en mitad de la noche, con unos tacones que me hacían imposible andar, y sin embargo… estaba sonriendo, ¿Por qué?

_ La última vez te llevé a un concierto horrible._ Me dijo._ Ahora sólo… bueno, quería enseñarte un trozo de mí.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, al tiempo que seguía a la rubia. Llegamos a lo que parecía un pequeño chiringuito de playa. ¿Un trozo de Emma? ¿A qué se refería? Lo cierto es que el lugar no parecía tener nada característico. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que daba vista a la playa. Las vistas… sí, eso decididamente sí que era característico.

_ ¡Emma!_ llamó una voz.

Me giré, y me encontré a una mujer algo mayor que nosotras, que asomaba desde la cocina. Emma la saludó con la mano y ella se acercó. Se movía con gracia y me resultaba familiar, aunque no tenía del todo claro el motivo por el que lo era.

_ Emma, me alegra mucho verte por aquí._ La rubia se había levantado de su asiento y la había rodeado con los brazos._ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ Quería presentarte a alguien._ Le dijo._ Regina, esta es mi madre, Eva. Mamá, esta es Regina. Mi abogada.

¿Me estaba presentando a su madre? Una mujer digna, desde luego y, a juzgar por los callos que tenía en las manos, trabajadora. Pero, a mi juicio, demasiado joven para ser madre de Emma.

_ ¿Usted es su abogada?_ Me miró fijamente._ Tengo que darle las gracias por haber salvado a Emma.

_ Bueno yo…Sólo hacía mi trabajo._ Dije, aunque su efusividad era contagiosa.

La mujer me estrechó entre sus brazos, cálidamente. Podía ver cuanta efusividad ponía.

_ Eres una heroína._ Me dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ No te esfuerces, no se lo va a creer._ Dijo Emma, riéndose._ Ella está convencida de que es del montón.

_ No soy nadie especial._ Dije, apartando la mirada. Sentía que había hecho trampas al haber estado usando magia. Pero… ¿Cómo iba a vencer Zelena si no?

_ Bueno… os voy a traer algo rico para comer._ Dijo, mirándonos a ambas._ No os mováis de aquí.

_ ¿No es un poco…?_ Comencé a preguntar, cuando la perdí de vista en la cocina.

_ ¿Joven? Sí. Ella me adoptó._ Dijo Emma._ Cuando había perdido la esperanza de que nadie lo hiciera. Apenas me saca quince años. Pero es la mejor madre que podría haber soñado con tener.

_ Veo que estás muy unida a ella._ Dije, mirando a Emma.

_ Fue todo lo que tuve durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que conocí a…

_ A Killian…_ Murmuré. Tuve una punzada molesta en el corazón.

_ Bueno… yo creía que estaba enamorada de él pero… me equivocaba._ Suspiró.

_ Entiendo…_ Había algo en aquellos ojos tristes que me descolocaba._ De todas formas… no tiene sentido que te sigas comiendo el tarro con eso.

_ Sí… tienes razón. Ahora tengo claro lo que siento._ Dijo. Le temblaban las manos.

_ ¿Y qué sientes?

_ Disculpad chicas…_ Eva puso la comida sobre la mesa. Lo cierto es que el olor de la sopa despistaba a cualquiera. Sopa de marisco. El estómago me rugía.

_ Luego te lo cuento._ Dijo Emma, apartando la mirada y cogiendo la cuchara.

Yo hice lo propio. Notaba los ojos de Emma clavados en mí toda la comida. Pero no se atrevió a hablar. Yo me sentía tensa, porque ella lo estaba, y decidí no hablar tampoco. La verdad… aquel trozo de la vida de Emma, sencilla, cálida… me resultaba enternecedor. Y sentía que la conocía mejor.

Pero eso no parecía suficiente como para aflojar que estábamos sintiendo mientras nos terminábamos el postre. Notaba que a Emma le temblaban las manos. Nunca la había visto tan insegura. Cuando salimos fuera decidí encararla, de una vez por todas.

_ Emma… llevas rara toda la noche, ¿Qué te pasa?_ Le pregunté, la verdad, me preocupaba.

_ Es que… no te lo puedo decir._ Suspiró. ¿Qué le pasaría por la cabeza?

_ Bueno… ¿No se te ocurre ninguna forma de decírmelo? Es que… me preocupas._ Dije, sincera.

_ La verdad…_ Se le iluminó la cara._ Se me ocurre que puedo… presentar una prueba.

_ ¿Una prueba?_ Pregunté._ Emma… esto no es un juicio.

_ En cierto modo lo es._ Se mordió la uña._ Prométeme que no te enfadarás.

_ Vale… no me enfadaré._ Sonreí, aún sin dejar de sentirme preocupada._ ¿Cuál es tu prueba?

Emma se me acercó y se quedó parada delante de mí unos instantes. Parecía que trataba de reunir valor. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se acercó a mí y me rodeó con los brazos. Yo estaba confusa por el abrazo. Fue cuando nos separamos un poco cuando finalmente giró la cabeza ligeramente y sus labios, como por casualidad, se unieron a los míos.

Moderato. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a ritmo de moderato… y en ese instante, pasó rápidamente a un allegro cadencioso. Emma se separó de mí, algo torpe, y me miró, como esperando que le dijese lo que opinaba.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamé, tomándola por la cazadora._ La defensa necesita más pruebas.

Esta vez fui yo la que la besé, cerrando mis ojos, y sintiendo como el ritmo de mi corazón aceleraba hasta alcanzar un intensísimo presto. Tropecé y caímos al suelo, pero me negué a soltarla. No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero me sentía incapaz de parar.

Lo admito, llevaba pensando en Emma desde aquella noche en la que dormimos juntas. Había sido un pensamiento subyacente, que desearía haber sacado a colación en mi cabeza a menudo… pero había tenido que estar tan centrada en los casos que no había podido pensar en otra cosa a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo. Había sido un pensamiento que corría de fondo, forjándose solo… y ahora, veía los resultados, ante los que me veía tan sorprendida como la propia Emma.

_ ¿Tienes un veredicto?_ Me preguntó Emma, mirándome cuando nos separamos.

_ Es usted culpable, señorita Swan…

Había sido todo como una explosión. Tantas cosas que habíamos pasado juntas habían estallado en aquel momento. Mi mente y mi corazón eran, a menudo, para mí misma, un misterio. Cuando empecé a salir con Astrid, fue algo que medité largamente… y el resultado… bueno, ya lo habíamos visto. Lo que me estaba pasando con Emma era distinto.

 _Astrid Morgan_

Me desperté repentinamente, en mitad de la noche, sentía mi estómago disgustado. Era como si alguien me hubiese dado una patada repentinamente. Me crují el cuello y me puse en pie, apartándome de Darcy. Tenía que empezar a ponerme en marcha. Observé mi ojo, comprobado que ya no estaba morado.

Afortunadamente, me curaba muy deprisa. Ventajas de ser una bruja. Aquello tenía que ver con Regina, lo tenía bien claro. Pero al día siguiente iba a ir a verla. Y la iba a recuperar, eso lo tenía muy claro. Quizá costase, pero sabía que la mejor forma de conseguir que alguien vuelva contigo… es hacer que te necesite. Y eso… bueno, no entrañaría problemas para mí.

 _Regina Mills_

Me despedí de Emma con un tierno beso en los labios. No quería acelerar las cosas. No estaba del todo segura de cómo había sucedido todo. Y tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos. Estaba ya en casa, sentándome en el sofá, cuando escuché el timbre sonar. Pensé que Emma se habría dejado algo, o querría decirme alguna cosa, pero cuando descolgué el auricular, y miré a la pequeña pantalla que tenía el interfono, me quedé bloqueada por unos segundos.

_ Zelena…_ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¿Podemos hablar?_ Sonaba acelerada y… ¿Asustada?

_ Sí… supongo que sí._ Dije, abriéndole la puerta.

Me acerqué y me la encontré, estaba azorada. Había estado llorando. Me sorprendía mucho lo que estaba viendo, pues siempre había visto a Zelena como una mujer fría y calculadora. Aquello se salía de mi ajuste. Definitivamente aquel era el día más extraño de mi vida.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre?

Es cierto, Zelena y yo nos habíamos enfrentado en el tribunal y a sus ojos yo era su "enemiga", pero eso para mí carecía de importancia. Yo simplemente había hecho mi trabajo. Y, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser la hermana con la que me había criado. Me preocupaba por ella.

_ Es… por mi hija Robin._ Gimoteó._ La han… la han acusado de un robo.

_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté. En primer lugar no tenía ni idea de que Zelena tuviese una hija. Y en segundo lugar… ¿Una niña acusada de un robo?

_ ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?_ Pregunté.

_ Estoy segura de que el Fiscal Gold ha tenido que ver._ Dijo, apartando la mirada._ Y… piensa dirigir el proceso.

El fiscal general. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que ese hombre no era trigo limpio. Era el abogado más poderoso de la ciudad. Edward Gold, un fiscal que no había perdido un solo caso en treinta años de carrera. A su lado, mi historial impoluto, si no contábamos el caso que "soñé", parecía una minucia.

_ ¿Y por qué estás aquí?_ Pregunté, sin entenderla_ ¿No deberías estar preparando tu caso?

_ Estoy aquí…_ suspiró._ Porque quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

_ No te entiendo._ Dije. Ella bufó.

_ Me vas a hacer decirlo… ¿Verdad?_ Me miró a los ojos. Estaba elevando la voz._ Estoy aquí porque quiero al mejor abogado de la ciudad… y esa eres tú.

_ Zelena…_ Su orgullo acababa de quebrarse ante mis ojos._ ¿De verdad quieres que yo la defienda?

_ Si lo quieres te lo suplicaré._ Dijo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos._ Por favor… ya perdí a su padre. No quiero perderla también a ella.

_ No te preocupes, Zelena. No necesito que supliques. Voy a defender a tu hija._ Le dije, poniéndole la mano en el hombro._ Para eso está la familia.

Zelena me miró, incrédula, como si esperase que fuese a reírme de ella, a insultarla… Pero nada más lejos. Estaba en apuros. Y me necesitaba. Así que la ayudaría. Porque así era como yo actuaba. No es que fuese una heroína, ni nada que se le pareciera. Sólo quería un mundo justo.

 _Robin Dorothy Mills_

La excursión del colegio a aquel museo había sido de lo más divertida. No todos los días teníamos viajes así. Sin embargo… había ido un momento al baño, y por lo que había visto, el grupo se había perdido. Mira que perderse todos menos yo… Y yo que creía que la profesora era responsable. Bueno, tampoco tenía demasiado claro donde tenía que ir… pero ya dejarían de estar perdidos y nos encontraríamos.

Me había metido en la sección de arte egipcio cuando, repentinamente, las luces se apagaron. Vi algo moverse entre las sombras y entonces alguien me golpeó. Notaba como se me cerraban los ojos, y finalmente me dejé llevar por el sueño.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche patrulla. Tenía las manos esposadas. Grité, lloré, pero los policías no me quisieron hacer caso. Me metieron en una celda, mientras yo pataleaba, intentando resistirme.

_ ¡Soltadme! ¡Quiero ir a ver a mi madre!_ Exclamé con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero nadie me escuchó. Me senté en una esquina, abrazando mis piernas. Yo no debía estar allí. Allí era donde llevaban a los malos para que mi madre los encerrara. Acaso… ¿Yo era una de los malos?


	20. Amor maternal

**En lo personal he decidido reducir al mínimo las partes de la investigación, porque creo que son un poco pesadas para como va el fic. (Pero si las echáis de menos algo trataré de improvisar. Sabéis cómo opinar al respecto xD).**

 **Love, me alegra ver lo mucho que te ha cabreado lo de Robin, era lo que pretendía, es una pobrecilla después de todo. Y sí, la cita ha sido cute.**

 **Silvia... bueno, ya verás lo que pasa con Zelena. De todos modos ya está bastante claro quién es el villano de este último caso.**

 **PD: Sí, yo predije el nombre de la hija de Zelena. Soy así de PRO.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

¿Quién en su sano juicio encerraba a una niña? Bueno, la verdad es que dudaba que el Fiscal Gold estuviese en su sano juicio. Las cosas que había oído acerca de él hacían que, si los comparaba, Augustine Morgan pareciese una mujer completamente sana, cuerda, y que jamás rompería un plato. Llegar al centro de detención no había sido fácil.

Era todo muy extraño. Hacía apenas dos días había visto a Zelena como a una mujer sin corazón, capaz de enviar a cualquiera a la cárcel sin pensárselo dos veces. Ahora veía a una madre destrozada, que lloraba en el asiento del copiloto, sin dejar de agradecerme que la estuviese ayudando.

¿Era esta la verdadera Zelena? ¿Una madre preocupada que simplemente estaba confundida? Desearía que fuese así, con todo mi corazón. Y por esta vez decidí confiar. Los recuerdos felices que había vivido junto con ella en nuestra infancia tenían mucho peso para mí. Cuando empezó a salir con Robin yo la apoyé, a diferencia de nuestra madre, que no tenía mucha fe en que él la quisiera de verdad. Pero después de aquel accidente… todo se arruinó.

Cuando entramos al centro de detención, Yo me dirigía a la estancia habitual, pero Zelena no parecía dispuesta a ver a su hija a través de un cristal. Se acercó rápidamente a uno de los guardias e hizo un gesto con la mano. Yo vi como las cuerdas aparecían sobre su corazón, y el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Yo la seguí.

_ Zelena, no debiste hacer eso._ Le dije, mirándola seriamente.

_ Le quitaré las cuerdas cuando nos vayamos. Ella no debería estar aquí._ Suspiró._ ¿Acaso crees que Robin se merece tener que verme a través de un cristal?

_ No._ Dije, sincera._ Pero prométeme que mientras trabajemos juntas, no harás nada para influir en el juicio con tu magia.

_ Aunque quisiera sería inútil._ Suspiró.

Sin embargo, su rostro pareció ensombrecerse del todo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y vimos a Robin en una esquina, abrazándose las piernas. La niña, sin embargo, al alzar la vista y ver a su madre, recuperó el brillo que sus ojos parecían haber perdido. Se puso en pie y corrió hasta su madre, abrazando sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas. Sonreía.

_ ¡Mami! ¡Has venido a rescatarme!_ Exclamaba.

El amor que transmitía esa niña hacía que cualquiera se sintiese pleno. Zelena era una buena madre, después de todo. Casi podía entender por qué había querido huir. Nuestra madre era una gran persona, pero siempre había sido muy estricta, y probablemente hubiese tratado de imponerse al educar a la pequeña.

_ Bueno… aún tendrás que pasar un poco más de tiempo aquí._ Le dijo, provocando que la niña rebajase un poco su sonrisa._ Pero me aseguraré de que estés más cómoda. La tía Regina te sacará de aquí.

_ ¿La tía?_ Dijo, mirándome por primera vez desde que había llegado._ ¿Esa es tu hermana?

_ Así es, pequeña._ Me resultaba difícil no sonreírle. Despedía alegría allí donde miraba.

_ Me alegra ver que ahora os lleváis bien. Mamá decía muchas cosas malas de ti y la abuela._ Dijo Robin, sincera como sólo una niña podía ser.

_ Robin, no hace falta que hablemos de ese tema._ Dijo Zelena, alterada. Yo sencillamente negué.

_ No te preocupes, Robin. Si depende de mí, tu madre y yo siempre nos llevaremos bien.

Zelena me miró, como si no creyese mis palabras. Pero yo era sincera. Estaba cansada de verla enfadada, sola, de que estuviese triste. Nadie se merecía eso. Yo ahora empezaba a sentirme feliz, con una persona en la que podía confiar. Deseaba que Zelena pudiese sentir lo mismo, aunque no hubiese encontrado el amor.

_ Deberíamos comenzar con la investigación._ Dije, mirando a Zelena._ ¿Tienes acceso a la escena del crimen?

_ No te preocupes por eso, Regina. Ya he reunido todas las pruebas para ti. Aún tengo algunos contactos en la policía. Aunque no creo que pasen del primer día del juicio. En cuanto sepan que trabajo contra Gold, se acabó.

_ De todas formas me gusta investigar por mi cuenta, no te preocupes. Así veo las cosas con más claridad. Me gustaría ir a tu casa. ¿Encontraron la estatuilla robada en su habitación, cierto?

_ Cierto._ Dijo Zelena, sin apartarse de su pequeña, a la que mimaba cuanto podía.

_ Entonces puede que encontremos algunas pistas allí._ Dije, mientras sacaba el teléfono._ Llamaré a Emma para que me ayude. Y espero que pueda traer a Amy, este caso es importante.

_ Intentaré pedir a alguien para que haga los análisis pertinentes._ Dijo Zelena.

_ Mami…_ Robin le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre._ Ve a buscar a los malos. Yo te espero aquí.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba aún como en una nube. Regina quería salir conmigo. Le gustaba, y nos habíamos besado… y también manoseado un poco sobre la arena. Cómo adoraba a aquella mujer. Era lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertarme. Y cuando escuché mi móvil y comprobé que es ella mi corazón dio un bote. ¿Era posible sentirse tan feliz sin que fuese doloroso? Al parecer, así era.

_ Hola, Gina._ Dije, cogiendo el móvil y jugando con mi pelo.

_ Hola… Emma._ Sonaba preocupada.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ Le pregunté, algo más seria, mi saludo había sonado infantil.

_ Es que, tengo otro caso, y necesito tu ayuda. ¿Podrías llamar a mi hermana también?_ Me preguntó.

Me sentí algo decepcionada, porque lo cierto es que esperaba que me llamase para volver a quedar, o para decirme algo bonito, no para ayudarla que, aunque era algo que me entusiasmaba… no era el avance que esperaba después de lo de anoche.

_ Oh… y una cosa más, Emma.

_ ¿Si?

Eso había sido penoso. Había sonado como toda una desesperada. Mi tono sonó como una súplica por llamar la atención. ¿Lo habría notado? Seguro que lo había hecho y me lo haría saber ahora mismo.

_ Me encantó lo de anoche._ Su tono de voz, meloso, me derritió._ Cuando acabemos de trabajar esta noche quiero invitarte a cenar. Esta vez elijo yo el sitio. Pero te prometo que te gustará.

_ Vale…_ Ahora, definitivamente, sonaba como una colegiala enamorada.

_ Nos vemos después.

Lancé un hondo suspiro cuando Regina colgó. Sí, me tenía en sus redes, y yo no iba a hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por escapar. La sombra de Astrid parecía haber desaparecido, y ahora, de entre todas las chicas, Regina me había escogido a mí para empezar a salir. No podría ser más feliz en aquel momento. Lo era tanto que casi se me olvidada lo que debía hacer con la dirección que Regina acababa de mandarme por WhatsApp. Si me despistaba iba a acabar quedándome embobada otra vez con su foto de perfil

 _Regina Mills_

Lo admito, Emma me derretía, y me resultaba difícil concentrarme mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono. Zelena se había dado cuenta, claro, pero no había dicho nada.

_ Oye… ¿Crees que Amy también me perdonará?_ Me preguntó Zelena.

_ Pues claro._ Dije, quitándole importancia._ Ella siempre te ha admirado, ya lo sabes.

_ Ahora me siento mal por reírme de sus trucos de magia._ Dijo, apoyándose en el sillón del coche._ Es que me parecía tonto que hiciera trucos cuando tiene magia de verdad.

_ ¿Ella también posee magia?_ Le pregunté._ ¿Y lo sabe?

_ No tiene ni idea. Sólo la he visto usar el poder de sus ojos._ Comentó Zelena._ Dudo que sepa nada más.

Me quedé un rato pensando en lo que había dicho sobre el poder de los ojos de Amy. Siempre había visto que era muy observadora con respecto a todo. ¿Podría ver como yo lo había hecho en el pasado? Ese poder nos vendría muy bien.

Era la primera vez que iba a casa de Zelena, y lo cierto es que me hubiese gustado más poder ir por un motivo más alegre que aquel. Me sirvió un café mientras esperábamos a Amy y Emma.

_ Me gusta tu casa._ Dije, acomodándome en el sofá de orejas extremadamente cómodo que había en el salón._ El estilo retro te pega.

_ Gracias._ Dijo, dando un sorbo a su café._ Resulta difícil mantenerla ordenada.

Me imaginaba que con un torbellino como Robin, el mantener la casa impecable debía resultar casi imposible. Incluso si tenía asistenta, lo cual sospechaba, lo más probable es que Zelena pasase al menos un par de horas a la semana teniendo que deshacer los entuertos que la niña había organizado. Yo por mi parte estaba sosegada. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que la puerta sonó.

_ Veo que han llegado._ Dije, poniéndome en pie. Zelena hizo lo mismo.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Emma y con Amy, que llevaba su traje de maga, chistera incluida. Ahora que sabía que la magia era real, lo cierto es que sentía que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada por vestir así.

_ Aloha, queridas._ Saludó la pelirroja._ Siento que hace una eternidad que no os veo a las dos. ¿Queréis comer algo?

Se quitó la chistera y con un raro movimiento, pasó de estar vacía a mostrar una manzana verde que se movía de un lado a otro dentro del sombrero. Zelena la cogió, observándola. Siempre le habían gustado las manzanas verdes.

_ No tengo apetito, Amy, pero gracias.

_ Abajo esa cara larga, Sis._ Dijo, abalanzándose sobre Zelena para darle un abrazo._ Vamos a sacarte de esta, ya lo verás, y ¿Sabes por qué?

_ ¿Por qué?_ Preguntó.

_ Porque somos…_ Puso la mano ante su rostro, teatralmente._ Las hermanas Mills y la encantadora Emma Swan.

_ Eh… sí… hola, por cierto._ Dijo Emma, que al parecer se había sentido algo opacada por la aparición de Amy, y es que no era para menos. Sin embargo, cuando la tomé por la cintura, y deposité un suave beso en sus labios, pareció relajarse.

_ No recordaba a tu hermana tan… explosiva._ Me comentó, en un susurro.

_ Oh… ¿Vas a dejar de seducirme para intentarlo con ella?_ Le contesté, haciéndome la ofendida.

_ No, no no…_ Dijo, negando enérgicamente. Yo me reí.

_ Feliz pareja… empezamos con la investigación._ Amy sonreía, sabiendo que había tenido razón todo el tiempo en que insinuaba que debíamos estar juntas.

 _Emma Swan_

Amy era… algo excesivo. No me entendáis mal, es una chica con encanto, pero no puedo con su ritmo. Apenas tardó diez minutos en encontrar un patrón de huellas que no coincidían con nadie del caso, restos de cabello, barro en la ventana. Prácticamente nos habíamos quedado mirando mientras la maga llenaba bolsas de pruebas.

_ En momentos como este una se siente inútil._ Murmuró Regina, algo sonrojada.

_ Tú eres la experta en el juicio, y yo en la escena._ Dijo, guardándolo todo en el sombrero, haciéndolo desaparecer.

Me daba algo de pena ver las pruebas en aquel sombrero, pero lo cierto es que sabía que Amy las mantendría seguras hasta el día siguiente. Momento en el que Regina aplastaría a ese maldito fiscal con su sexy presencia. Me iba a poner a mil verla en el estrado otra vez. Soy una pervertida, qué le voy a hacer.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba agotada, pero le había prometido salir a cenar a Emma, y lo cierto es que me apetecía mucho. Nos fuimos en mi coche, mientras que Amy cogió el escarabajo de Emma y fue hasta mi casa. Yo no sabía a dónde ir, y al final, tomé una decisión, que, visto eso mismo, era pésima.

_ Emma… sé que te prometí sacarte pero… ¿Qué te parecería si nos quedamos en mi casa y pedimos algo?

Emma pareció pensárselo. Pero finalmente se rio un poco y asintió. Fuimos hacia el piso y subimos. Emma quería comida china, y yo no me opuse. Al día siguiente tenía el juicio, y lo cierto es que deseaba pasar una velada tranquila. Comimos relajadamente y bebimos un par de copas.

Estábamos un poco tontorronas, y cuando Emma empezó a besarme, yo no la rechacé. La rodeé con los brazos, y nos entretuvimos la una con la otra, besándonos. Me encontré besando su cuello con presteza, y ella se reía un poco, sintiendo cosquillas con mi pelo. Yo me reí un poco. Emma puso una mano sobre mi pecho.

_ Me gustas mucho, Regina… pero no quiero aprovecharme de que estés pedo._ Se rio un poco y luego, de golpe, se quedó dormida sobre mí.

Lancé una última risita y la rodeé con el brazo, quedándome dormida.

_ A mí también me gustas mucho, Emma._ Murmuré, entre sueños.


	21. Inocente

**Bueno, pues me alivia que consideres que lo de Zelena compensa eso que tanto te agobia, Silvia.**

 **Lily no tiene importancia en esta trama, Emma del pasado es débil... aunque quién se resiste ante la reina. Y sí, Augustine es la hija de la Regina del pasado... ¿Curioso, no? Bueno... claro que Gold es diabólico... ¡ES GOLD!Sí, esta Emma es un poco tontita, tengo que corregir eso. A Emma de dura la he tenido en otros, pero aquí... bueno, se me afloja.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Me sentía como en una nube tormentosa. Estaba totalmente segura de que aquel caso no iba a ser precisamente fácil. Me había preparado psicológicamente, pero hallarme en el estrado para proteger a una niña no era precisamente algo fácil para mí. Si fracasaba esta vez, una niña pequeña pasaría la mayor parte de su infancia metida en un reformatorio. Nombre que siempre me había parecido irónico, porque la gente que se quedaba allí nunca salía mejor que como había entrado.

Robin estaba llena de vida, era feliz. Zelena era una gran madre que me provocaba ciertos celos. Ya había perdido a Robin una vez… y no pensaba dejar que se repitiese. A pesar de todo no podía evitar que mis nudillos estuviesen ligeramente blancos mientras lo apretaba contra la mesa. Desde que había puesto un pie en el juzgado me sentía mareada y mi estómago estaba revuelto.

_ Se abre la sesión en el juicio contra Robin Dorothy Mills. ¿Están la defensa y la acusación preparadas?_ Preguntaba Sarah, una vez más.

_ La defensa está lista, su señoría._ Dije. Sí, estaba lista, lista para echar la primera papilla.

Incluso Sarah parecía un poco enferma… estaba pálida a mis ojos. Gold, en cambio, estaba sereno y tranquilo. Como si se encontrase en su casa.

_ La acusación está lista, su señoría.

_ Señor Gold, su alegato inicial, por favor._ Dijo Sarah, mirándolo.

_ No tardaré mucho, señoría. Sólo quiero felicitar a la señorita aquí presente._ Dijo, señalándome._ En menos de diez minutos va a ganar este caso. El primero que perderé en treinta años.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamé, alborotada.

_ Claro que… a veces ganar, significa perder, señorita Mills. ¿Está dispuesto a pagar el precio de su victoria?_ Dijo, apuntándome con un dedo acusador.

_ Haré lo que sea por proteger a mi cliente.

_ Supongo que ese es el espíritu._ Dijo, riéndose._ La acusación quiere llamar a su primer testigo. El guardia de seguridad que se encontraba allí el día del incidente.

Y entonces… confieso que aluciné. Pensé que me había acostumbrado a ver los corazones de la gente, brillar, cuando alguien los había manipulado. Pero entonces… me vi totalmente superada cuando el corazón de aquel hombre apareció ante mis ojos y cadenas de acero forjado, marcadas por un tono oxidado, se enrollaron alrededor de aquel pobre corazón, constriñéndolo. Podía ver marcas de óxido sobre el órgano, dañándolo. Aquello iba a matarlo. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía.

_ Su nombre y profesión, por favor._ Pidió Gold, provocando que el hombre diese un respingo.

_ Me llamo Neal Cassidy. Soy guardia de seguridad en el museo._ Dijo, visiblemente nervioso.

_ ¿Puede contarnos qué sucedió la noche del crimen?

_ Bueno… fue una cosa… bastante rápida._ La forma que tenía de hablar ese hombre me desesperaba._ Una niña pasó zumbando a mi lado. Llevaba una estatua dorada en las manos. Después algo debió caerme encima, porque me desmayé.

_ ¿Se desmayó?_ Pregunté._ ¿Así, sin más? ¿No se preguntó cómo sucedió?

Las cadenas tintinearon. ¡Ahí estaba la clave! Bueno, lo cierto es que todo el razonamiento había sido basura, pero por ahí… ¡Por ahí podía tirar de la manta! Estaba tan espesa y me sentía tan cansada. Lo cierto es que me apetecía salir de allí y darme un baño caliente. Pero tenía que concentrarme.

_ No… bueno… Yo sólo._ Parecía algo indeciso. Comencé a revisar las pruebas que Amy y Zelena me habían dado.

_ ¿Quizá su incapacidad para hablar tenga algo que ver con esto?_ Dije, poniendo una foto sobre la mesa.

En ella aparecía una de las estatuas del museo. Se podían apreciar ciertas grietas sobre su superficie, desgaste impropio de una obra que trataba de conservarse en perfecto estado.

_ Me la tiraron encima… ¿Vale?_ Dijo, dando un paso atrás._ ¡Esa maldita mocosa infernal… me la arrojó encima!

Me reí, me reí con ganas. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada… pero fui capaz de reír, de ignorar por completo el cansancio que estaba sintiendo.

_ Eso… lo dudo mucho. Nos gustaría que nos explicase cómo es posible que una niña de nueve años sea capaz de lanzar una estatua de ese tamaño sobre usted.

Al margen de que la estatua afortunadamente no matase al testigo. Aunque quizá no era tan condenadamente estúpido antes de aquello. Yo no contrataría a alguien que a la legua se ve que tiene talento para el desastre.

_ Yo… no lo sé._ dijo, en un susurro.

_ Quisiera señalar a este tribunal._ Continué señalando la foto._ Que esta estatua estaba sujeta por unas correas. Es imposible que Robin lograse alcanzarlas para soltarlas… y mucho menos que pudiese empujarla desde la posición adecuada. ¡Eso demuestra que mi cliente no pudo haberlo hecho!

Gold, sin embargo, seguía sonriendo. Yo sentía que la vista se me nublaba. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nunca me había sentido así. Las cadenas, sin embargo, parecieron romperse por fin. Neal quedó libre del influjo de aquella magia negra, y yo sonreí un poco. Finalmente, escucharíamos un testimonio que fuese cierto.

_ Ahora lo recuerdo._ Dijo Neal, poniendo las manos sobre el estrado._ ¡No fue la niña! ¡Fue esa mujer! ¡La que está sentada allí!

Y en ese momento, sentí que las fuerzas me flaqueaban. Y me derrumbaba sobre el estrado. La imagen frente a mí fue volviéndose cada vez más oscura, hasta que sólo quedó negro. Pero me quedó clara una cosa. Justo antes de desmayarme, había visto a aquel hombre señalarme a mí.

 _Amy Mills_

Desde el primer minuto del juicio, supe que algo estaba mal, que no era un juicio común. Regina parecía tan cansada. No estaba brillando como solía hacer. Sin embargo, cuando se desmayó, no pude evitar sentir que mi corazón se encogía y saltar por entre el resto del público para llegar a mi hermana. Emma llegó antes. Estaba comprobando su pulso. Afortunadamente, escuché un suspiro de alivio de la rubia.

_ Tenemos que llevarla a descansar._ Dijo ella, decidida._ No puede seguir así.

_ Pero… ¿Qué pasa con el juicio?

_ Eso digo yo.

La sonrisa maligna de Gold desde su lado del estrado lo decía todo claro. Él tenía planeado todo aquello desde el principio. Inculpar a Regina. Pero… ¿Con qué propósito?

_ Vamos, Regina…_ Murmuraba Emma._ Despierta.

_ Temo que si no hay abogado defensor, el caso no puede continuar._ Dijo Gold, negando._ Me gustaría solicitar prisión preventiva para la nueva acusada. No queremos que huya de la ciudad en cuanto se despierte en cuanto despierte su señoría.

_ Bueno… yo… la verdad._ Sarah parecía confundida.

_ También podemos continuar sin abogado defensor, si usted lo prefiere.

Por un momento, pensé en intervenir, como la otra vez. Pero Gold no era alguien a quien pudiese entretener. Él destrozaría mis absurdos razonamientos con apenas un par de palabras. Y juzgarían culpable a Regina. ¿Qué podía hacer? Regina iba a acabar en la cárcel.

_ No… eso no sería adecuado._ Dijo Sarah.

_ En ese caso, mi solución es la única viable. ¿No cree, su señor…?

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó una voz entre el público, una que yo conocía bien._ ¡La defensa está lista su señoría!

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamaba Gold._ No puede usted presentarse aquí sin más y exigir tomar el papel de abogada defensora.

_ Oh… por favor… Señor Gold. Creía que usted me tendría en mejor estima. ¿Acaso ha olvidado lo puntillosa que puedo llegar a ser?_ Se rio con ganas._ Por lo que yo sé, y a pesar de nuestras desavenencias, sigo siendo, conforme a los papeles que en su día firmamos, la abogada de Regina Mills. ¿O acaso lo ha olvidado? Tengo aquí los documentos para demostrarlo.

Gold se encogió, como si lo que acababan de decirle fuese una patada en toda la zona del pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, un enorme agujero acababa de surgir en su perfecto plan.

_ Muy bien, señorita Morgan._ Dijo Sarah, recuperando la compostura._ Siendo ese el caso, puede usted tomar el lugar de la señorita Mills como abogada defensora.

Astrid estaba radiante. Acababa de quedar como un caballero de brillante armadura. Y sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pretendía. Se acercó al banco de la defensa y se arrodilló, para quedar junto a nosotras. Emma la miraba como un león mira a una gacela, parecía a punto de tirársele encima.

_ Llévate a Regina a la sala de espera._ Me dijo, observándola, demasiado, para mi gusto._ Dale algo de azúcar. Se pondrá bien, ¿De acuerdo?

_ No finjas ahora que eres amiga nuestra._ Le dije. Me moría de ganas de sacar un puñal del sombrero y clavárselo.

_ Amiga o no, soy la última esperanza de Regina._ Dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa._ ¿No querrás que vaya a la cárcel, verdad?

_ No…_ reconocí._ Vamos, Emma. Ayúdame a llevarla.

_ No._ Dijo Astrid._ Emma, tú tienes que quedarte, voy a llamarte para testificar.

 _Astrid Morgan_

Me gustaría decir que todo lo que acababa de pasar era parte de un ensayado y diabólico plan. Pero no. Gold sencillamente me había dado la situación perfecta para lucirme ante Regina, demostrar que aún quería estar con ella, y ya de paso, demostrar que la zorra con la que seguramente ya se acostaba no era más que una rubia cabeza hueca. Me sentía como si fuese mi cumpleaños.

_ Podemos proseguir con el caso, su señoría._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ La defensa querría demostrar la coartada de mi cliente.

_ ¿Cree usted que podrá, señorita Morgan?_ Intervino Gold._ Acabo de recibir la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad. Me gustaría presentarlas como prueba.

Me mordí el labio, Gold parecía muy seguro de sí mismo mientras le entregaba el DVD al alguacil. Y no es para menos. Se veía todo. Regina entrando en la sala donde exponían la estatuilla, robándola y, ya de paso, lanzando la otra estatua sobre el guardia de seguridad.

_ ¿Pretende refutar esta prueba, señorita Morgan?

_ Eh… yo._ Me sentía mareada por un segundo.

_ ¡Espabila!_ Me dijo alguien, dándome un golpe en la nuca.

_ ¡Au!_ Exclamé, girándome hacia la culpable, Zelena._ ¿Qué haces?

_ Deja de quedarte embobada mirando esa grabación y pelea._ Me dijo._ Acabo de reconciliarme con mi hermana y no la voy a perder ahora. Llama a tu testigo.

_ Ya lo sé, no soy idiota._ Dije, frustrada._ Vuelve a tu sitio.

_ La defensa quiere llamar al estrado a Emma Swan._ dije. No podía evitar pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer sin que sonase con expresión de desagrado.

Emma se subió al estrado, mirándome con desafío. Estaba claro que se creía que Regina ahora era suya. Estúpida. Ella sólo era un juguete pasajero. En cuanto viese lo que yo aún sentía, volvería a mis brazos, de eso estaba segura.

_ Emma._ La llamé._ Te importaría testificar sobre la situación de Regina hace dos días, en el momento del crimen.

_ Sin problema._ Dijo ella.

Me sonreía, con expresión de victoria, ¿Por qué?

_ Le pedí salir a Regina, y le prometí que esta vez la llevaría a un sitio bonito… a ser posible en el que no hubiese un cadáver. La llevé al restaurante de mi madre. Cenamos allí y mi madre le agradeció mi libertad. Luego salimos fuera, y la tomé por la cintura. La besé. Estuvimos un rato juntas rodando por la arena.

_ ¿Hay algún otro testigo que pueda corroborarlo?_ Pregunté, tratando de apartar lo celosa y excitada que me ponía a partes iguales la idea de Regina retozando sobre la arena con esa mujer.

_ Mi madre, claro._ Dijo Emma._ Supongo que luego llamarás a Regina a declarar, cierto. Su versión coincidirá.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Gold._ Eso no es relevante. Puedes llamar a todos los testigos del mundo. La gente miente… las pruebas no pueden hacerlo. Y eso incluye esta grabación.

Gold blandía el DVD como un loco, parecía dispuesto a cortarnos la cabeza con él. Pero tenía razón. Los testimonios no servían de nada. Me volví hacia Emma. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con el móvil en el estrado?

_ ¡Testigo!_ Exclamé._ ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

_ Desmontar la prueba del fiscal, claro._ Dijo. Me quedé blanca mientras ella se acercaba el teléfono a la oreja._ ¿Mamá? ¿Estás en el restaurante? Perfecto. ¿Puedes mandarme la grabación de la cámara de seguridad de hace dos días? Regina se juega el cuello. Vale, por Whatssapp está bien. Gracias mamá, te quiero.

¡La mato! ¡Juro por el amor de ese dios en el que no creo que la mato! Allí estaba Emma con esa cara de satisfacción. Yo estaba congelada… Gold estaba congelado. Incluso Sarah estaba congelada.

_ ¿En esta sala no hay wifi, no? Es que se me va a acabar la Tarifa de datos.

_ No… pues claro que no hay wifi._ Dije, frotándome las sienes. ¿Qué diablos veía Regina en esa mujer?

_ Bueno, no importa. Ya tengo el vídeo._ Dijo, mientras sacaba su cable y se lo daba al alguacil.

El vídeo se emitió ante nosotros y mostró exactamente lo que había testificado. Ella y Regina comiendo, hablando y retozando en la arena. Me moría de envidia… y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de imaginarme un trío con esas dos mujeres. Bajo la ropa se intuía que la rubia tenía una mejor figura de lo que parecía. Aunque me negaba a creer que a Regina le gustase por ser una rubia calentorra.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso tiene la acusación alguna prueba adicional?_ Exclamé, señalando a Gold con el dedo.

_ No…_ Dijo el hombre, maldiciendo entre dientes al ver aquellas imágenes.

_ En ese caso, resulta imposible determinar la culpabilidad o inocencia de la señorita Mills por el momento. En cualquier caso._ Sarah dio un golpe con el mazo._ Si bien ese caso tendrá que continuar dentro de dos días. En lo que respecta al que nos ocupa, la señorita Robin Dorothy Mills, es declarada… ¡No culpable!

 _Edward Gold_

Aquel iba a ser mi golpe magistral. Iba a acabar con la confianza de Zelena y a encerrar a su hermana en prisión de un solo golpe. Y, sin embargo, en cuando Astrid apareció, todo mi plan se desvaneció. Creía que contaba con el favor de su madre, y sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Ella también pagaría su equivocación. Después del juicio cogí mi teléfono, y efectué otra llamada.

_ El plan A ha fallado. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._ Recibí una respuesta._ Sí, a la señorita Morgan.

 _Darcy Morgan_

Había estado viendo el juicio de Robin, y no podía menos que aplaudir a mi hermana. Había aparecido como la puta ama y había dado una lección al fiscal más temido de todos los tiempos. Por eso ella era la lista y yo la peras. Bueno, por eso y por… claro, las peras enormes. Mamá la tenía de favorita a ella para unas cosas… y a mí para otras, eso estaba claro.

Me puse en pie y bostecé, dispuesta a irme a la cama después de quitarme la ropa. Quizá Astrid apareciera para celebrar su éxito. Pero antes de poder continuar con mis planes, me percaté del sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Se trataba de la puerta del estudio de mi madre.

_ ¿Mamá?_ Pregunté, acercándome._ ¿Estás ahí?

Sí que había una mujer allí dentro, que por cierto, se gastaba un culazo, pero no, no era mi madre. No porque mi madre no tenga un… en fin, que no era mi madre. Se giró y nos miramos cara a cara. Alcé una ceja, sorprendida.

_ ¿Regina?_ Pregunté._ Qué haces aquí.

_ Oh… te buscaba a ti._ Dijo, alzando la mano.

¿He mencionado que en esa mano había un revólver? ¿Y qué desde donde estaba esa cosa parecía enorme? No, creo que no lo había hecho antes… pero ya está hecho.

_ Oye… Regina… no sé si aún estás cabreada por lo del caso de tu novia la rubia pero…

_ No te quiero escuchar. Ya sabes… Bang… Bang.

Y disparó, sin dudarlo un segundo. Uno de los disparos me dio en el abdomen, y el otro en el pecho. Convulsionaba sintiendo cómo mi pulso se volvía errático. Noté algo pesado que me golpeaba en la cara, y como Regina se reía en una risa que no parecía nada propia de ella.

_ Ups… se me ha caído el arma homicida…


	22. Mills & Morgan

**Dato curioso: Este capítulo tiene exactamente 2222 palabras... ¿Qué, me pareció interesante comentarlo)**

 **15marday, todo a su tiempo, todo llegará. Las intenciones de Gold se descubrirán más adelante.**

 **Me gusta tu curiosidad, Love. Pero como digo, todo se verá. Y lo siento, pero aunque es una mujer diabólica, a mí el personaje de Astrid me gusta. Es de mis favoritos, de hecho XD**

* * *

 _Ruby Lucas_

_ Te digo que no ha sido ella._ Insistí._ Sencillamente no puede ser. Regina es una abogada. Una luchadora nata. Ella es buena persona. No dispararía a Darcy.

Mi compañero se llevó su cigarrillo a los labios y dio una honda calada. Vale, es cierto que comparada con él era una novata, pero sabía que Regina era una buena persona. Y por eso estaba plantada delante de su casa, mientras él seguía fumando tranquilamente. Sabía que en cuando se terminase ese cigarrillo iba a entrar en la casa sin escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

_ Ruby. La vida no es blanca o negra._ Dijo, dando otra calada._ Creía que eso ya lo sabías. No puedes ser tan inocente. No importa que parezca una mujer ejemplar. También puede ser una asesina.

_ Pero… ¡Killian, maldita sea, escúchame!_ Le dije, tomándole de la chaqueta de cuero.

Killian Turner es mi nuevo compañero. Lo han trasladado desde una comisaría que, por lo que sé, está en la mismísima Conchinchina… pero el condenado sabe lo que hace, y tiene el record de arrestos de su zona. Eso no le impide llegar al trabajo dejando su moto aparcada en doble fila y pasar por completo de lo que se considera una indumentaria adecuada… pero eso es otro tema.

_ Ya basta, Ruby._ Dijo, apartándome con una llave y haciéndome caer al suelo, aferrándome en el último momento antes de que lo tocase. Acto seguido, me ayudó a ponerme en pie._ Relájate y haz tu trabajo, ¿Quieres?

Me miró con convicción en esos ojos azules y yo asentí, aún con desgana. Él comenzó a subir las escaleras y yo le seguí, sin la menor motivación.

 _Augustine Morgan_

Era la quinta taza de café que me tomaba aquella mañana. Apreté con tanta fuerza la taza que esta se hizo añicos en mi mano. Me arranqué los trozos de porcelana de la mano y las heridas se cerraron solos. Me importaba una mierda si descubrían que era una bruja. En cualquier caso podría destruir sus cerebros con un pestañeo si quería. Y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerla si alguien era tan idiota como para molestarme.

Cuando la enfermera salió de la sala la tomé por ese uniforme suyo y la empujé contra la pared. Sabía que ella no tenía culpa de nada, pero esa mirada de puro terror en sus ojos me calmaba lo bastante como para no terminar de volverme loca.

_ ¿Cómo está mi niña?_ La mujer trató de hablar, pero se le trababa la lengua. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y, repentinamente, todos sus músculos se relajaron._ Dime cómo está mi Darcy. Sé sincera.

_ Darcy Morgan está estable. Sin embargo, creemos que es bastante poco probable que despierte a corto plazo. Se halla en un estado ligero de coma._ Dijo, con la voz completamente monótona, sin un solo pestañeo o emoción alguna. Hice un gesto y la mujer volvió a mostrar su terror anterior._ Márchate.

Mi niña… mi pequeña Darcy. Alguien… alguien se había atrevido a dispararla. Eso no iba a quedar sin castigo. Iba a encontrar al culpable, y cuando lo hubiese encontrado iba a sacarle los ojos con mis propias manos, y después le obligaría a comérselos.

Sentí que perdía las fuerzas, apoyándome en la pared. Noté una mano sobre mi hombro y me encontré con unos ojos que tenían la misma determinación que los míos. Esa furia ciega que había compartido además de otras muchas cosas.

_ Astrid…_ Murmuré.

_ Mamá._ Dijo ella, rodeándome con los brazos. Yo besé su frente, dejando que su peso me reconfortara._ Darcy estará bien, ¿Verdad?

_ Tu hermana es fuerte…_ Susurré. Entre ambas habíamos dejado que nos sacaran sangre como para que se la repusieran por completo más de una vez. Eso me hacía sentirme segura._ Es una Morgan. Y las Morgan no desfallecemos, ya lo sabes.

_ Entonces… debemos ocuparnos del siguiente asunto._ Dijo, muy seria.

_ ¿Qué asunto?_ Pregunté.

_ Han acusado a Regina del crimen, Mamá._ Dijo. Yo bufé, apartándome.

_ Ya sabes lo que opino de tu "novia"_ Dije, remarcando la ironía sobre la última palabra. A Regina no le interesaba mi hija, y por mí mejor. Si la drogaba y se la cepillaba un par de veces quizá se le pasase el capricho.

_ Lo sé._ dijo, muy seria._ Pero si la encierran, jamás encontrarán al verdadero culpable. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿Verdad, mamá?

_ No, no lo quiero._ Dije, en un susurro, mirándola._ La persona que haya hecho esto merece morir… a mis manos, a ser posible.

Astrid se acercó, me puso la mano sobre la mejilla y con delicadeza me dio un suave beso en los labios. Sonreía.

_ Esa es mi madre…_ Murmuró._ Vamos a sacar a Regina de la cárcel… y a hacer que la persona que ha atacado a Darcy se pudra allí, ¿Verdad?

_ Verdad…_ Dije, sin demasiadas ganas. Por mí Regina bien podría quedarse ahí dentro.

 _Emma Swan_

Yo había estado tras los barrotes ya varias veces. Pero ver a la persona a la que amas tras ellos, es algo completamente distinto. No podía hacer nada por sacar a Regina de allí, ni mucho menos por ayudarla. Yo no soy abogada, ni siquiera soy poli. No soy nada. Y Zelena tampoco puede llevar este caso. Ella dijo que buscaría un abogado, pero mientras tanto yo estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada. Y el horario de visita aún no había empezado. Y mi pecho se contraía violentamente contra mi pecho. Mi pobre Regina. No podía dejar que le pasase nada.

_ Querida._ Me volví hacia el agente que había encerrado a Regina allí, mirándole con desprecio._ Te lo digo en serio, no deberías quedarte aquí simplemente esperando.

_ Me importa una mierda tu opinión._ Dije, visiblemente furiosa.

_ Wow, te gusta mucho esa mujer, ¿Eh?_ Me dijo._ Yo sólo venía a traerme un café.

_ Gracias._ Dije, dando un sorbo._ ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta con canela?

_ Ruby me lo dijo._ Se encogió de hombros._ Escucha. Quiero que entiendas algo. ¿Tú crees en Regina, cierto?

_ Claro que creo en ella. Sé que no ha hecho nada._ Maldito seas, Killian Turner._ No tenías que encerrarla.

_ Tengo que encerrarla para demostrar que es inocente._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ Escucha. Ella necesita que sonrías y que tengas fe, ¿Entiendes?

_ Qué sabrás tú._ Le dije, bajando la mirada a mi café.

_ Bueno, soy inspector desde hace mucho._ Dijo, mirándose los pies._ Por lo que he leído en los informes, Regina fue tu abogada en un caso. ¿La viste flaquear alguna vez, tener dudas?

_ No._ Dije, orgullosa de la superchica con la que había empezado a salir._ Ella es perfecta.

_ Bueno, dudo que lo sea, nadie lo es. Y antes de que saltes, lo que quiero decirte, es que ella parecía perfecta para que no te asustases._ Me dijo._ Ahora ella necesita eso mismo. Tiene que poder contar contigo.

_ Me tendrá._ Dije, muy seria.

_ Muy bien. Disfruta de tu café, entonces._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Me daba rabia, porque tenía razón. Regina necesitaba que yo le diese apoyo. Que yo fuese la que le diese fuerzas. Había estado llorando como una loca cuando la habían apartado de mí para meterla en aquella prisión. Ella, sin embargo había estado completamente tranquila mientras la esposaban y la metían en el coche patrulla. Maldita sea, Emma… eres una cría. Una niñata. Es hora de dejar de serlo.

Vinieron a avisarme de que Regina estaba en la sala de las visitas, y me acerqué, intentando que no se notasen mis lágrimas más recientes. Al entrar, la encontré sentada al otro lado, tan tranquila como siempre, tan perfecta, tan maravillosa como sólo ella sabía ser.

_ Regina._ Dije, sentándome frente a ella, intentando parecer fuerte._ Zelena está buscando un abogado ahora mismo. No tienes que preocuparte por eso ya…

_ Sois vosotras las que no tenéis que preocuparos por eso, Emma._ Sonrió._ Me voy a defender a mí misma.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Soy idiota. Probablemente por eso Zelena no lograba convencer a ningún abogado para que la defendiese.

_ Aunque necesito que alguien se ocupe de la investigación, por motivos obvios._ Dijo, suspirando._ Y no te va a gustar.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no me va a gustar?_ Pregunté, aun manteniendo mi imagen de chica fuerte.

_ Quiero que llames a Augustine Morgan._ Dijo, como si nada.

Yo la miré, intentando que toda la rabia que en ese momento se estaba acumulando en mis entrañas no saliese por mi boca. A mí me parecía la peor idea del mundo. Aquella mujer había hecho que creyese… que recordase, cómo había matado a mi, por aquel, entonces novio. Y ahora me decía tan alegremente que quería que se encargase de la investigación.

_ ¡De ningún modo!_ Dije, estallando._ No dejaré que esa mujer meta sus manos en esto. Seguro que consigue que te metan en la cárcel para siempre.

_ Eso lo dudo, querida._ Regina me miró fijamente. Mi arranque no le había afectado en absoluto._ Estoy completamente segura de que Augustine se asegurará de que me dejen libre lo antes posible, y de que se encuentre al verdadero culpable.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

_ ¿No escuchaste a Ruby mientras me metía en el coche patrulla?_ Regina se apartó el pelo del rostro._ Se me acusa de haber disparado a Darcy Morgan. Y ella está ahora mismo en el hospital.

_ Su hija._ Dije, con un escalofrío, al recordar a aquella mujer.

_ Augustine puede ser una mujer malvada y sin sentimientos. Puede ser un monstruo._ Regina hizo una pausa._ Pero quiere a sus hijas. Con toda su alma. Y hará lo que sea para averiguar quién ha herido a su pequeña Darcy. Incluso liberarme.

_ Incluso liberarte._ Repetí, con poca convicción._ Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Amy?

_ Es de Gold de quién hablamos._ Suspiró._ Amy misma te dirá que si él interviene no podrá hacer nada.

_ ¿Y Zelena?_ Pregunté, a la desesperada.

_ Ella no sabe investigar._ Me dijo._ Jamás lo ha hecho. Los fiscales no tienen que preocuparse por eso. Los inspectores se encargan por ellos.

_ Entiendo…_ Suspiré._ Está bien, la llamaré. Pero que sepas que no me gusta.

 _Astrid Morgan_

Estábamos en el aparcamiento del centro de detención cuando el teléfono sonó. Se trataba de la insufrible rubia idiota con la que Regina salía. Por mí podía morirse. Si no me estuviese hablando de mi diosa morena la habría mandado a paseo. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando me dijo que Regina quería que llevase su caso. No iba a hacer falta convencerla después de todo.

Cuando entramos, la Rubia estaba saliendo. Ella y mi madre cruzaron una mirada asesina. Yo, en cambio, estaba pensando sólo en Regina, y ya estaba hablando con el guardia para que me dejase pasar. Mi madre se acercó y le hizo un gesto con la mano. El hombre, con la mirada perdida, se hizo a un lado y pasamos a la celda, sin tener que pasar por el engorro de mirar a Regina a través de un cristal. Saqué un pequeño espejo y me miré en él una vez más, para comprobar que mi maquillaje estuviese bien.

_ ¿Cómo estoy, mami?_ Le pregunté a ella, poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas.

_ Increíblemente sexy, cariño._ Me dijo, con una sonrisa.

Sonreí, sabiendo que no me mentía, y entré en esa habitación, dispuesta a comerme el mundo, y a ser posible, los labios de Regina. Mi amada se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama, con un libro en las manos, leyendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

_ Regina…_ La saludé. Ella se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama en la que se encontraba.

Yo me quedé obnubilada por su belleza y me acerqué, arrodillándome para quedar más cerca de ella. Me acerqué y cerré mis ojos, intentando acercarme para besarla. Fue entonces cuando sentí su mano sobre mi pecho, apartándome.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

_ Bueno yo…_ Me mordí el labio._ ¿No te he demostrado ya que te quiero sinceramente? Te salvé del caso del robo.

_ No sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra._ Regina bufó._ Ahora estoy con Emma, y soy feliz, gracias.

_ Pero ella no te merece._ Dije, con convicción._ De verdad… deja ese jugueteo con esa rubia mona y vuelve conmigo.

_ No digas estupideces._ Dijo, parecía asqueada.

_ Bueno, vale, quédatela. Seamos una gran familia feliz._ Dije, tratando de empujarla sobre la cama. La deseaba tanto.

_ Astrid._ Mi madre me devolvió a la realidad. No porque su presencia me incitase a parar, porque más bien al contrario. Pero su tono me indicaba que estaba haciendo el ridículo._ Primero ganemos el caso. Luego te ocuparás de eso.

_ No hay nada de lo que ocuparse._ Dijo Regina._ No voy a volver con ella.

_ Bueno, eso lo dices ahora._ Dije, cambiando la expresión por una de frustración y cruzando los brazos._ Pero te demostraré que soy la chica idea para ti. Esta vez sin mentiras.

_ Puedes intentarlo cuando no esté entre rejas._ Dijo Regina, dándome la espalda.

Sí… sí que lo iba a intentar. Y no pensaba fracasar.


	23. Derrota

**En primer lugar, tengo que decir que me voy a llevar mucho odio por esto... pero tengo que decirlo. Si esto no fuese un fic SQ... Astrid y Regina serían EndGame... ¡Ya está, ya lo he dicho! No sé por qué, pero la Emma de este fic no me gusta... quisiera entender por qué me ha salido así... pero llegado a este punto me recuerda más a la niñata que se interpone entre dos personas que se quieren que a la heroína de la historia. A ver cómo me las arreglo para arreglarlo, pero no me odiéis por ello. Tengo que ser sincero, es lo que pienso.**

 **Love, como ya he dicho me gusta mucho Astrid, y sí, sí que tiene convicción por salvar a Regina. Dentro de su egoísmo, en parte es por su querida hermana.**

 **Esa es la idea, 15marday. Yo creo que la gente ya se ha aburrido de las Morgan, pero a mí me encantan, y les quiero dar un gran final.**

 **Shana, sí, le maté. No es el mismo personaje, aunque tendría el mismo actor interpretándolo, para ser sincero. Pero ya adelanto. No tendrá un papel importante, no intentará liarse con Emma y no será un idiota, bueno, no más de lo standard.**

 **Silvia, ya sabes que esto es un SwanQueen... no hay WickedQueen a la vista, lo siento. En este fic no exite la Evil Queen. Como vimos, si hay una reina, pero no es la misma que la de la serie, y no es la que ronda por ahí fuera. Se explicará, no te preocupes.**

 **Zelena no puede ejercer en el caso por estar implicada, a fin de cuentas este caso se extrapola del anterior. En todo caso, Regina es la abogada del caso. Las otras sólo tienen que investigar.**

 **Capítulo en marcha, ala.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Abrí los ojos en aquella celda diminuta cuando el alguacil abrió la puerta. Mi traje estaba sucio, porque a pesar de que había una ducha, no me dejaron cambiarme de ropa. El alguacil parecía frustrado con la situación. Emma entró corriendo en la habitación y me rodeó con los brazos. Por el surco que había bajo sus ojos daba la impresión de que no había dormido.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Le pregunté, besándola con delicadeza.

_ Estaba preocupada por ti._ Dijo, mirándome._ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

_ No voy a estar aquí más de dos días._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros ¿Me has traído un traje como te pedí?

_ Sí… aquí tienes._ Me dijo.

Y lo admito… quiero mucho a Emma, de verdad. Pero… ni todo el amor del mundo compensa la vergüenza que pasaría si me pusiera aquel traje y chaqueta de color amarillo chillón. Soy abogada, no payaso. Escuché una tos y miré hacia arriba, encontrándome cara a cara con Augustine y con Astrid que, como siempre, estaban impecables.

_ No irás a ponerte eso, ¿Verdad?_ Preguntó, mirando el traje que había traído Emma que, ahora que me fijaba, estaba arrugado._ Yo te he traído un traje de verdad.

Y no mentía. Era un diseño italiano, un traje negro digno de una abogada. Me mordí el labio, frustrada. No podía ponerme el traje de Emma. Astrid dejó el traje sobre la cama y me miró directamente. Le brillaban los ojos sólo por estar en la misma sala que yo.

_ ¿Puedes salir un momento, Emma? Tengo que cambiarme._ Le dije, con voz dulce.

_ Claro… vámonos._ Dijo, saliendo fuera junto con Astrid y Augustine.

Me cambié de ropa y me peiné un poco, mirándome en el maltrecho espejo de la habitación. El traje negro me sentaba increíblemente bien. Sospechaba que Astrid lo habría encargado hecho a medida. Coloqué el distintivo de letrado en el lugar correspondiente y salí fuera.

Emma parecía tener cierta decepción en el rostro al ver que elegí el traje de Astrid. La pobre había hecho lo mejor que había podido, pero estaba claro que de ropa sabía muy poco. Astrid se me acercó y me miró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Estás preciosa._ Dijo, acercando sus labios a los míos.

Pero yo fui más rápida y giré el rostro a tiempo para que sus labios tocasen mi mejilla en lugar de mis labios. No iba a dejarla besarme, por mucho que me estuviese ayudando. Me acerqué a Emma y le di un beso en los labios con mucha dulzura.

_ Siento no haber…_ Dijo, mirando mi vestido. Yo la interrumpí, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

_ Me gustas por cómo eres, no por cómo combinas la ropa._ Le dije, con sinceridad, tomando su mano.

_ Si habéis terminado de contaros intimidades, tenemos un juicio que ganar._ La voz de Augustine, fría, rompió un poco el momento.

_ Sí, claro._ Dije, mirándola._ Gracias por ayudar.

_ Que conste que sólo te ayudo porque no quiero que el verdadero atacante de mi hija salga impune._ Dijo, Augustine, con hielo en los ojos._ Espero que no olvides cuanto te odio, Regina.

_ No lo olvido, Augustine._ Le dije, sincera._ Pero espero que me odies un poco menos si encuentro al verdadero criminal detrás del ataque a Darcy.

_ Más te vale hacerlo._ Dijo, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

 _Emma Swan_

Esa maldita Astrid. Ella y su traje perfecto que le quedaba tan bien a Regina y que le hacía un culazo que me hacía babear mientras andaba. Seguro que ella también se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Y es que no era para menos. Cuando se sentó en el tribunal yo estaba embelesada en su presencia.

_ Es lo que ocurre cuando se lleva la ropa adecuada, ¿Sabes?_ Miré a Astrid, que se había sentado a mi lado, con expresión de suficiencia._ Está de muerte, e imponente además.

_ Sí lo está. Gracias por el traje._ Dije, sin mirarla.

_ Bueno… no me privaré de dejar que disfrutes del tiempo con Regina… bueno, el poco que te queda.

_ Pienso pasar con Regina muchísimo tiempo, gracias._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Bueno, hasta que ella se aburra de ti. Ese traje amarillo es el ejemplo perfecto. Es feo y está arrugado. ¿Y a quién crees que escogerá Regina al final? ¿A un traje horrible o arrugado, o a un traje impoluto y perfecto como el que yo le he traído? Piénsalo.

No pude reprimir mi impulso de cerrar el puño y darle una bofetada. Pero Astrid se movió ligeramente y mi puño no la tocó.

_ Querida… estamos en un tribunal, contrólate._ Sonrió y se apartó, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su madre.

Amy se sentó a mi lado. Llevaba su sombrero de copa ligeramente ladeado, de forma ligeramente misteriosa. Por un momento, al mirar a sus ojos, me pareció que estos emitían un resplandor rojizo. Pero fue apenas un segundo.

_ Parece que eres la única que está tan nerviosa como yo._ Me dijo, colocándose fijamente el sombrero.

 _Regina Mills_

Odiaba no haber estado presente en la investigación. Las pruebas eran un gran misterio para mí. Y ninguna de ellas parecía ser buena para mí. El arma homicida tenía mis huellas de algún modo. Habían encontrado ADN mío en toda la escena. Casi parecía que había escupido en toda la sala. Incluso un resto de mi piel había quedado en el arma, al parecer por haberse pillado los dedos al disparar.

_ Señor Gold, su alegato inicial._ Dijo Sarah, mirándole.

Gold tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Y estaba claro por qué. No había una sola prueba a mi favor. Nada sobre lo que pudiese protestar. Todo encajaba. Absolutamente todo. Sin fallos. Era… un caso perfecto.

_ La acusación no tiene mucho que decir, a ciencia cierta. La cantidad de pruebas en contra de la señorita Mills es abrumadora. Pero… por si esto no fuese suficiente. Quisiera añadir una más.

¿Una prueba más? ¡No! ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Ya tenía bastante con las pruebas que ya había. Toda mi seguridad en mí misma se había desvanecido por completo en cuanto había visto el informe. Yo no lo había hecho. Pero estaba claro que no iba a poder demostrarlo.

_ La acusación querría presentar este DVD._ Dijo, sacando un disco que guardaba en una bolsa de pruebas._ Es una grabación que corresponde al momento del crimen.

_ ¡Protesto!_ La voz de Augustine resonó en un tribuna que no la había escuchado protestar en muchos años._ ¿Cómo dispone usted de una grabación de mi propio domicilio sin mi consentimiento?

_ Se instalaron cámaras de seguridad en su despacho durante los últimos días, pues se sospechaba que usted pudiese estar implicada en el caso que nos atañía la semana pasada.

_ ¡Eso es ridículo!_ Estalló, golpeando mi mesa._ ¿Por qué motivo se sospechaba de mí?

_ Es usted la única persona conocida que podría tener algún rencor hacia Regina Mills._ Dijo Gold, seguro de sí mismo._ Esta prueba está legitimada con la policía, y usted no tiene derecho a negarse a que se muestre. ¿Acaso ha olvidado cómo su vivienda ha sido una prisión hasta no hace mucho?

Augustine bajó la cabeza. Ya imaginaba que algo tendría que haber tenido Gold con respecto al hecho de que ella no hubiese ido a la cárcel.

_ Muy bien. Usted gana._ Dijo Augustine. Por alguna razón, sonreía._ Si esa prueba es irrefutable, no quedará más remedio que aceptarla.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Gold no mostraría esa prueba si no estuviese seguro de que sería la última estocada en aquella batalla que ya había ganado. Esa prueba no era más que un gesto de orgullo.

_ Muy bien._ El martillo de Sarah golpeó sobre la mesa._ Muéstrenos esa cinta.

 _Amelia Mills_

Una vez más ocurrió, mientras veía la cinta. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse a mi alrededor. Y los colores se difuminaron hasta desaparecer. Aún no entendía cómo era posible, pero podía ver las cosas con una nitidez que escapaba a mi comprensión. Y entonces lo vi. Gold tenía razón en que su prueba parecía definitiva. Mostraba una clara imagen de Regina disparando a Darcy. O… al menos eso era lo que pensaba él. Una sonrisa se alojó en mis labios cuando pude observar la contradicción. Una que parecía que sólo estaba disponible para mi visión. Era la única que había sido lo bastante minuciosa.

 _Emma Swan_

Supongo que debería concentrarme en la cinta, ver algo que exculpase a Regina en aquel malvado montaje. Pero lo admito, me resultaba difícil mirar mientras observaba a Amy. Tenía la expresión fija en la proyección, sin parpadear una sola vez. Su iris había pasado del marrón a un tono rojizo, al tiempo que una sonrisa se colocaba en sus labios. Lo admito, me daba algo de miedo.

 _Regina Mills_

Era el final, Aquella cinta era totalmente indestructible. No tenía ninguna prueba, nada que utilizar. La mujer de aquella grabación era yo, sin lugar a dudas. Quizá no hubiese un primer plano, y quizá estuviese borrosa, pero lo cierto es que resultaba inconfundible. Me desplomé sobre la mesa, al borde del llanto. Había perdido. Y no sólo el caso. También había perdido mi propia vida, sin remedio.

_ ¡Protesto!

Aquella voz se coló en mi cerebro y reverberó, como una pequeña luz, mientras observaba a Amy ponerse en pie y dirigirse al centro del tribunal. ¿Qué había visto que el resto de nosotros no?

_ ¿Con qué motivo?_ Preguntó Sarah._ ¿Acaso esta prueba no la convence de la culpabilidad de la acusada?

_ Por supuesto que esta prueba me convence._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ Como debería convencer a todos. Y quiero darle las gracias a la acusación por presentarla. ¡Ninguna prueba demuestra tan rotundamente la inocencia de Regina Mills!

El público de la sala estalló en comentarios que no se molestaban en acallar. El tumulto era tal que me resultaba imposible pensar, me dolía la cabeza. Pero Amy… ¿Amy había encontrado algo? Siempre había confiado en su vista.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Gold._ Lo que dices es ridículo. ¡La grabación muestra claramente a Regina Mills como la asesina!

_ ¿Usted cree, Fiscal Gold?_ La confianza de Amy hizo retroceder a Gold._ Me gustaría que este tribunal se centrase en la cara de la mujer que aparece en esta imagen.

Era mi cara, sin duda. Aunque había algo que me estaba escamando desde el principio.

_ Sí… ¡Es la cara de Regina Mills!_ Gold estaba perdiendo los papeles, aún incapaz de entender por qué Amy, que en ese momento se cruzaba de brazos y negaba, no cedía.

_ Su señoría. Me gustaría llamar la atención de este tribunal sobre el labio superior de la mujer de la imagen.

_ ¡No!_ Exclamó Gold, dando un paso atrás que casi le provoca tropezar.

Parecía haberse dado cuenta del mismo problema que yo, al mismo tiempo. Me llevé los dedos al labio superior, y noté algo que sabía que estaba allí, pues llevaba allí mucho tiempo. Algo de lo que la mujer de la imagen carecía.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamé a pleno pulmón._ La mujer de la foto no tiene ninguna cicatriz en el labio superior. ¡Por tanto, es imposible que esa mujer sea yo!

_ Pero… ¡Pudo taparla con maquillaje!_ Exclamó Gold.

_ Créame, no podría._ Dije. Empezaba a notar como toda la seguridad en mí misma estaba volviendo._ Pasé gran parte de mi adolescencia intentándolo. Y sí, he dicho adolescencia, señor Gold. Osea que no intente engañar a este tribunal diciendo que la cicatriz es más reciente que el crimen. No soy médico, pero aunque eso fuese cierto, dudo que pudiese cicatrizar en apenas unos días.

_ ¡Aún sin esa prueba, todas las demás la señalan a usted!_ Exclamó Gold.

_ ¿A mí? ¿O a alguien exactamente igual que yo?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

_ ¡Eso es ridículo!_ Exclamó Gold.

_ Pues parece la única teoría plausible a mis ojos._ Exclamé, cruzándome de brazos._ Y usted no puede refutarla. Y si no puede… ¡No se me puede declarar culpable!

_ Yo confirmar esa teoría._ Dijo, una voz conocida, que surgió detrás de mí._ Quisiera testificar al respecto.


	24. Hora de los trucos!

**Gorgino... no voy a negarte la razón que tienes. Ese comentario me ha dado la vida, en serio.**

 **Love, no recuerdo haber mencionado a Darcy en el capítulo pasado. Vamos a ver si le damos algo de carácter a Emma, o al menos algo de utilidad. Bueno, hay que hacer un personaje que de gusto odiar.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Mi madre se dirigió al estrado con la confianza. Gold estaba empezando a parecer más débil. La presencia de mi madre parecía haberle hecho mella. Se sentó con intención de testificar, mientras me miraba. Parecía confusa, y al mismo tiempo decidida. Sarah le dio la palabra y mi madre no tardó en aclararse la garganta y testificar como toda una profesional.

_ Verán. Esto ocurrió hace muchos años._ Dijo, con los brazos cruzados._ Yo acababa de tener a Regina, mi segunda hija. En lo que fue un parte de gemelas. En ese momento se me dijo que mi otra hija había fallecido durante el parto. Y eso he creído hasta el día de hoy.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Gold. Su imagen de fiscal incorruptible parecía totalmente rota._ ¡La testigo miente para proteger a su hija! ¡No hay pruebas de que lo que dice sea cierto!

_ ¡Protesto!_ La voz de mi madre resonó en el tribunal.

El ambiente parecía tremendamente cargado en aquel momento. Daba la impresión de que el aire iba a solidificarse y a convertirse en algo tangible. Costaba respirar.

_ Esta vez no, Edward._ La voz de Cora dejó a Sarah sin habla._ Conservo todos los registros de cada una de las cosas que ha sucedido a lo largo de mi vida. No me importa cuántas pruebas hayas tratado de manipular. Tengo el certificado de defunción de la muerte de mi otra hija. Y por doloroso que pueda ser, lo presentaré como prueba.

Gold se quedó sin habla, mirando a Cora como si se tratase de un fantasma. El mazo de Sarah golpeó sobre la mesa y sentí como un instante de calma me envolvía. Iba a tener que volver a la celda, pero al menos había superado el primer día del juicio, uno en el que me veía superada. Me aparté del banquillo de la defensa, al borde del agotamiento.

_ Si tiene la amabilidad de acompañarnos._ El alguacil se acercó a mí, con las esposas.

_ Sí, claro._ Dije, extendiendo las manos. Emma se acercó a mí, rodeándome con los brazos.

_ Tranquila, fiera._ Le dije, dándole un beso casto._ Pronto estaré fuera.

_ Pero yo…_ Se mordió el labio._ Quiero ayudar.

_ Ya me ayudas._ Le dije, sincera._ Te necesito entre el público.

_ Me refiero a ayudar de verdad._ Dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras._ Voy a encontrar a esa mala imitadora y la haré pagar por meterte en este lío.

_ Te creo, mi amor._ Le dije, sonriéndole._ Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, pero el alguacil me apartó de ella antes de que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

 _Emma Swan_

Esta vez iba a ser útil. No iba a permitir que Regina acabase en la cárcel si podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Estaba a punto de subirme al coche, cuando me di cuenta de que, en el asiento del copiloto, Astrid se encontraba ya sentada y limándose las uñas.

_ ¿Vamos a buscar a la doble de Gina, verdad?_ Me preguntó, mientras yo tomaba asiento.

_ Por supuesto._ Dije, a regañadientes, arrancando el motor._ Tiene que estar en la casa de ese fiscal.

_ ¿Vaya? ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa brillante deducción?_ Preguntó Astrid, mirándose las uñas._ Suena bastante estúpida a mi juicio.

_ Por la forma en la que miraba a Cora mientras se explicaba. Además… ¿No estaba retirado de los juicios? ¿Para qué iba a enturbiar su impoluto historial con eso?

_ Sorprendente. Piensas bastante rápido para ser una estúpida._ Dijo, guardando su lima.

_ Púdrete. No te he pedido que vengas._ Le dije, mientras aceleraba.

_ Pero te vendré bien, y lo sabes. Algunos tenemos talento, no como otras.

No le contesté. De hecho, estuve en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la mansión que ocupaba aquel hombre despreciable. Él no había llegado. Eso era algo que ambas sabíamos. Astrid se adelantó y se enfocó en la cerradura.

_ Es una cuestión de magia, como siempre._ Se escuchó un sonoro click y ella, autosuficiente, entró con gracia.

Y fue entonces cuando el sonido de un disparo atravesó mis oídos. Astrid cayó al suelo, con un sonido sordo. La sangre comenzaba a caer de su pecho, manchando la alfombra carmesí con un tono aún más intenso y, frente a ella, se encontraba aquella mujer. Aquella mujer idéntica a Regina que, sin embargo, tenía la mirada perturbada y ninguna cicatriz en su labio.

_ Y… Bang Bang… otra hermanita de menos._ Se rio, intentando en vano apartarse una cortina de cabello que caía sobre su rostro._ Y ahora… ocupémonos de ti, señorita Swan.

Es cierto que odiaba a Astrid. Era una creía, una persona horrible que creía que ella era la única que importaba. Sin embargo, después de agacharme y sentirla convulsionar entre mis brazos, me di cuenta de que no quería que muriese. No así… no… por mi culpa. Y lancé un grito, un grito desgarrador que se esparció por toda la mansión. Una negativa fuerte y concisa.

_ ¡No!_ Dije, sintiendo cómo perdía la vida entre mis brazos._ No puedes morirte… ¿Has entendido? ¡Maldita sea, Astrid!

Pero estaba claro que la bala había alcanzado un punto vital… porque Astrid cerró sus ojos por última vez entre mis brazos. Y yo cerré el puño, notando el cañón del arma situado justo sobre mi frente. Aquella mujer iba a dispararme sin más.

Y entonces… ocurrió. El tiempo a mi alrededor pareció pararse. Me aparté de la copia de Regina, o al menos lo intenté, puesto que mi cuerpo no se movió. Sin embargo, cuando miré mis manos pude verlas, etéreas. Sentí un estremecimiento envolverme. Aún no había muerto. Ella no había disparado y, sin embargo… ¿Me había convertido en un fantasma?

_ Parece que no eres del todo inútil, después de todo.

La voz de Astrid me hizo sobresaltarme. Cuando la miré, la encontré contra la pared. Su cuerpo parecía envuelto en un extraño color gris, a diferencia del mío, que conservaba su color. Ella ya estaba muerta. ¿Significaba eso que yo no? ¿Conservar el color?

_ Yo no he podido…_ Comencé, Astrid negó.

_ Tú no has hecho nada por mí… aún._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Pero más vale que empieces. No tengo ganas de quedarme muerta. Ser un fantasma parece ser un rollo.

_ Vaya… me solidarizo con tu situación._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Deberías. Si yo me quedo muerta, tú no tardarás en correr la misma suerte._ Dijo, mirándome._ Quién iba a pensar que precisamente tú iba a esconderse esto bajo la manga.

_ ¿Esconder el qué?_ Pregunté.

_ Tú tienes los poderes de los fantasmas._ Dijo Astrid._ Es uno de los talentos con el que muchas brujas sólo sueñan. De haberlo tenido mi hermana no estaría en coma en el hospital.

_ Vaya… está bien… ¿Qué hago con ellos?_ Dije, práctica._ ¿Cómo te salvo si ya has muerto?

_ Volviendo atrás, claro._ Dijo Astrid, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo._ Mientras estés fuera de tu cuerpo, podrás retroceder en el tiempo. Aunque… no más de cinco minutos claro.

_ Cinco minutos… eso no es mucho tiempo._ Comenté.

_ Es lo que tenemos._ Astrid se encogió de hombros._ Algo se te ocurrirá. Deséalo.

_ ¿Qué lo desee?_ Pregunté.

_ Claro… así funciona la magia._ Me dijo Astrid._ Debes desearlo desde dentro de tu corazón.

Me concentré. Pensé en Regina. En que ella necesitaba que Astrid estuviese viva para resolver. En que a pesar de todo Astrid no era tan pero tan tan horrible como para merecerse morir de una manera tan cruel. Y entonces… sucedió. El tiempo volvió atrás. Me encontraba en el mismo lugar. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado por completo.

La doble de Regina se encontraba jugueteando con el revólver que había usado para matar a Astrid, mientras canturreaba una vieja canción. En ese momento se escuchó un leve pitido. "El microondas". Pensé, sin poder evitarlo. Cuando ella se levantó vi mi oportunidad. Si conseguía mantenerla ocupada, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que no disparara, estaba segura de que Astrid podría lanzarle un hechizo en toda la cara.

Seguí a la doble hasta la cocina, viendo cómo sacaba una bolsa de palomitas del microondas y volví a su puesto, centrada en las palomitas. Entonces, y con un leve impulso producto de un pájaro que golpeó la ventana, se le cayeron las palomitas. Ella disparó por la ventana y un agujero se abrió a través del cristal, Sin embargo, el pájaro escapó.

_ Tengo que cambiar esto._ Pensé.

El tiempo volvió a retroceder, levemente, y esta vez, antes de que el pájaro impactase, provoqué que la ventana se abriese ligeramente con un movimiento de mis manos. Parece que podía manipular las corrientes de aire, aunque no demasiado.

La puerta empezaba a abrirse, y las palomitas no fueron distracción suficiente. Eso estaba claro. No obstante, antes de volver a rebobinar, hice lo único que se me ocurrió, intentar interponerme entre Astrid y la mujer. Y entonces, ella dio un paso.

Y… bueno. De acuerdo… he visto muchas pelis de fantasmas pero… aquello me superó. Lo admito, después de haber visto la magia de las Morgan empezaba a creerme cualquier cosa. Pero cuando empecé a sentir las terminaciones nerviosas de aquella mujer como si fueran las mías… aluciné.

_ Suelta la pistola._ La voz que me era familiar por Regina soltó el arma, no sin cierto temblor, y en ese momento, se llevó las manos, que yo sentía como mías, directamente a la cabeza.

_ ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Sentí cómo salía despedida. Pero el efecto fue el deseado. Cuando Astrid entró, ya estaba preparada y pudo retenerla con un hechizo. Yo, al ver como mi cuerpo empezaba a perder la consciencia, conseguí volver dentro y poner las manos ante mí antes de chocarme contra el suelo.

_ Soltadme, malditas zorras._ Exclamaba la doble de Regina.

_ Parece que no eres tan divertida cuando no tienes ventaja._ Dijo Astrid, cogiendo el teléfono y llamando a la policía.

Yo sonreí sabiendo que eso acercaría a Regina a su merecida libertad. Astrid se me acercó, cuando finalmente nos quedamos solas, y se me quedó mirando un rato.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Le pregunté.

_ Gracias, Vale._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ Te agradezco que me salvaras la vida.

_ ¿Te acuerdas?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí, me acuerdo._ Dijo, taciturna._ Yo que pensaba que eras una inútil… y tienes los poderes de los fantasmas.

_ Bueno, supongo que ya no me superas en todo._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Aunque Regina no me escogió porque tenga esos poderes.

_ ¿Y por qué lo hizo?_ Dijo, mirándome con los ojos llenos de rabia.

_ Porque nunca le he mentido._ Dije, sincera._ Regina sabe que puede confiar en mí. Tú le fallaste y ahora no puede fiarse de ti.

Se lo dije sin tratar de sonar borde, sin tratar de hacerle más daño del necesario. A fin de cuentas, a mí no me gustaba herir a las personas sin motivo.

_ Pero yo… ¡Yo quiero a Regina más de lo que tú podrás quererla jamás!_ Dijo, con convicción.

_ Te agradecería que no dieses cosas por sentadas._ Mi voz sonó más fría de lo que quisiera._ Si la quisieras de verdad, la dejarías marchar.

 _Regina Mills_

Empezaba a ser algo más cómodo el encontrarme en la celda, teniendo en cuenta que no pensaba pasar mucho tiempo en ella. Estaba empezando a coger el sueño, cuando unos gritos que resonaban con mi propia voz me hicieron despertarme de un brinco.

_ ¡Soltadme, hijos de puta!_ Bramaba._ Os voy a matar. ¡Os mataré y violaré a vuestras mujeres, capullos!

Me quedé pálida como el hielo al verme a mí misma proferir esos insultos tan horrendos. La copia se acercó a los barrotes, riendo, y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

_ Hola, Reginita. Dale las gracias a tu novia la rubia por traerme aquí._ Rió, macabra._ Me ha puesto supercachonda. Cuando termines con ella me pido trío con tu ex.

_ Estás enferma._ Dije, dando un paso atrás.

_ Puede… pero eres tú la que va a acabar en la cárcel._ Dijo, con una sonrisa aún más demente._ Espero que te diviertas cuando te estén follando por detrás.

Me daba miedo pensar en que esa mujer realmente era mi hermana gemela. En que si no hubiese sido bien criada, lo más probable es que hubiese sido como ella.


	25. En la boca del lobo

**Claro, Gorgino. Tu consejo le ha dado un gran giro a la historia, sería bastante egoísta no darte las gracias**

 **Bueno, Love. Emma tiene que marcar territorio y decir "La abogada sexy es mía"**

 **Bueno, 15marday, todo se andará.**

* * *

 _Augustine Morgan_

Me había quedado profundamente dormida, sentada. Todo este asunto de ayudar a Regina me estaba volviendo un tanto loca. Resultaba difícil, después de haber sido enemigas acérrimas durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía descuidar obligaciones más importantes, y Astrid bien podía ocuparse de todo lo relacionado con la farsante. Fue una simple palabra la que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

_ Mamá…

La habitación de hospital estaba silenciosa, sólo el pitido del pulsímetro había estado rompiendo el sonido de la noche, cuando aquella palabra aceleró mi ritmo cardíaco y provocó que abriese los ojos. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Darcy. Podía ver cierto miedo en su rostro, pero rápidamente se desvaneció en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Me acerqué y acaricié su pelo, inclinándome para darle un breve beso en los labios. Ella me sonrió. Sus heridas ya estaban casi curadas. Y al ver esa sonrisa de pillina no pude menos que sentirme mucho más relajada.

_ ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?_ Preguntó, incorporándose. O al menos lo intentó, pero no la dejé.

_ Un par de días. Aún te estás recuperando._ Le dije._ No te muevas, nena.

_ Me gusta que te preocupes por mí._ fijamente se incorporó._ ¿Cómo va el juicio?

_ ¿El juicio?_ Pregunté._ ¿Cómo sabes…?

_ Oía cosas mientras dormía. Quién iba a pensarlo. Las Morgan y las Mills en el mismo equipo.

_ Sí… es impensable._ Reconocí, acariciando su pelo._ Pero no voy a dejar que la puta que te hizo esto salga libre.

_ Cuando hablas así casi se me olvida que Astrid es tu favorita._ Me dijo, sacando la lengua.

_ Tú también tienes buenas cualidades, cielo._ Le dije, peinándola._ Tengo que compensarte. ¿Qué quiere mi niña?

_ Cuando esto acabe quiero que nos vayamos de vacaciones las tres juntas. Y quiero un trío._ Dijo, muy decidida.

_ Haremos todos los tríos que quieras, pequeña._ Le dije, con voz dulzona._ Pero primero te tienes que recuperar.

_ Pero estoy cachonda ahora…_ Hizo un mohín. Yo sonreí.

_ Está claro que mañana estarás bien.

 _Regina Mills_

Apoyada en la pared, podía escuchar a mi doble golpear la pared, mientras gritaba múltiples palabrotas en más de un idioma. Tardó un buen rato hasta que finalmente se decidió a parar de aporrear la pared, echándose a reír.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Regina?_ Su voz sonaba cada vez más enfermiza_ ¿No quieres hablar con tu hermanita antes del juicio? Sabes… tengo muchas ganas de salir de aquí… y de follarme a tu amiga la rubia. Qué culo se gasta.

_ Cállate._ Le dije, en voz baja.

_ ¿Te molesta que hable de follarme a tu novia, Gina? Que mala eres. Entre hermanas todo se comparte._ Decía, aun riéndose.

_ ¡Tú no eres mi hermana!_ Le grité, ya fuera de mí._ ¡No te atrevas a volver a hablar así de Emma!

_ Así que la hermanita buena también tiene garras._ Su risa empezó a sonar como una hiena._ ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

_ Esta hermanita buena te va a meter mañana entre rejas para siempre._ Dije, apretando los puños.

_ Por favor… puede que seas buena abogada. Pero contra Gold… no tienes nada. Él no es simplemente un fiscal. Es mucho más.

_ No me asusta su magia._ Dije, muy segura.

_ Pues debería, Regina… debería.

 _Emma Swan_

No debía hacer aquello. O al menos, esa era la teoría. Pero lo cierto es que no podía confiar en el fiscal. Sabía que si se había tomado tantos esfuerzos en volver, debía haber un motivo. Un oscuro motivo por el cual habría salido de su retiro. Y si no intervenía directamente, no me fiaría de nadie. Y mis poderes iban a servirme para algo. Había estado practicando. Y por eso había aparcado frente a casa de Gold, y entonces, había salido de mi cuerpo. Mi espíritu se movía con soltura por aquel jardín. No sentía el peso de mi cuerpo, y cuando di un salto, me elevé unos diez metros antes de volver a caer directamente en el recibidor, atravesando la puerta de entrada.

_ Esto es alucinante._ Pensé, mientras subía las escaleras hacia lo que presumía, era su estudio. Sin embargo, me equivoqué.

Arrugué un poco el rostro al encontrar al señor Gold durmiendo junto a una mujer que debía ser unos veinte años más joven que él. Estaba claro que era… de esos.

Me aparté un poco y finalmente llegué al estudio. Mis manos, a pesar de que me permitieron abrir el cajón, no me dejaron coger los documentos, que a ojos de todos habrían quedado flotando en el aire. De hecho, ni tan siquiera era capaz de leerlos. Esto debía tener que ver con Gold. Y por mi mente, pasó la idea de repetir lo que ya había hecho antes.

Me acerqué de nuevo a la habitación y observé a la mujer que dormía con Gold. Hice el gesto de tragar saliva y me tumbé sobre ella, provocando que mi alma entrase dentro de su cuerpo, como había hecho con el de la doble de Regina. Esta vez la sensación fue algo diferente. Noté el cuerpo cansado, pero no hubo ninguna resistencia, probablemente debido a que la muchacha se encontraba dormida. Abrí los ojos, con la visión algo borrosa, y cogí unas gafas de la mesilla por instinto. Me las puse, notando cómo mis ojos se acostumbraban, y mi visión se volvía más nítida.

_ Belle…_ La voz de Gold, adormilado, me produjo un escalofrío._ Vuelve a la cama.

_ Sólo voy a por un vaso de agua._ Dije, con voz adormilada.

Gold hizo un ruido que no supe identificar, y yo me separé, marchando hacia el estudio ataviada solo con un salto de cama. Sabiendo que no era mi cuerpo, no me angustiaba tanto, aunque admito que yo en mi casa solía llevar incluso menos ropa. Pero aquella no era mi casa. Esta vez sí que pude coger los documentos y leerlos. Metí algunos de ellos en un sobre y salí fuera.

El salto de cama me daba mucho frío, y notaba los pezones duros contra la tela. Pero debía mantener la compostura. Miré a la carretera, y comprobé que no había nadie. Salí, y me vi a mí misma dormitando en el coche. Colé el sobre por la parte superior de la ventana, y volví de nuevo a la mansión. Me tumbé junto a Gold, que instantáneamente aferró mi cuerpo, y salí de él rápidamente.

Para cuando me fui, Gold y Belle estaban entregados a su pasión. Y yo no podía alegrarme más de no estar aún dentro del cuerpo de Belle. Una vez dentro de mí, me sentí descansada, arranqué y me dirigí a la casa de Regina. Astrid estaba dormida en el sofá, llena de papeles de todo tipo. Bufé, y le lancé el sobre sobre la cara.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Ricitos de oro?_ Me preguntó, de mala gana.

_ Tenemos pruebas nuevas. Más vale que las prepares para Regina.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_ Preguntó, mirando el sobre.

_ He estado siendo un fantasma._ Dije, con una leve sonrisa.

 _Regina Mills_

Dormía. Por fin plácidamente. O al menos, así fue hasta que sentí cómo una corriente fría recorría mi columna vertebral. Me quedé en un estado de duermevela. Fue entonces cuando escuché algo, un leve susurro, que se iba adelantando desde mi cerebro.

_ ¿Regina?_ Una sensación de calma me invadía.

_ Emma._ Respondí, en un susurro. Mi voz se propagaba por mi mente, angustiada.

_ Sí, soy yo._ Escuché la risa de Emma, y la calma no tardó en regresar._ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Algo nerviosa._ Reconocí._ Emma… ¿Tú también eres bruja?

_ Por lo visto sí._ Dijo ella, sonaba pensativa._ Parece que nos ocultan cosas a las dos.

_ Sí, eso parecer._ Reconocí, sonriendo._ Lo estoy pasando fatal desde que encontrastéis a mi doble.

_ ¿Qué te ha hecho?_ Emma habló con urgencia._ Si te ha puesto un dedo encima yo…

_ No… está en otra celda._ Me reí mentalmente._ Pero no para de hablar de acostarse contigo y con Astrid. Lo que haga con Astrid me da igual, la verdad.

_ A mí esa mujer no me pone nada._ Dijo, Emma, con tono de desagrado.

_ Vaya, y yo que creía que me encontrabas sexy…_ Dije, haciéndome la ofendida.

_ Y lo eres… pero tener tu aspecto no basta. Ella no es tan inteligente como tú… ni tan sexy ni tan…_ Emma estaba gimiendo.

_ ¿Te estás tocando?_ Le pregunté, a voz en grito.

_ … Puede…_ Reconoció, en un murmullo._ Lo siento, todo esto me pone mucho. Hablarte en sueños… Y te echo tanto de menos.

_ Yo también te echo de menos…_ Dije, con voz melosa.

_ Tócate conmigo, Regina…_ Me pidió, con tono picante.

_ Emma… no voy a tocarme en una celda._ Le dije, algo escandalizada.

_ Perdona cielo…_ Me dijo. Sonaba sofocada. Estaba claro que había terminado._ Te quiero.

_ Y yo a ti… aunque seas una viciosa.

_ Me lo he ganado… he estado reuniendo pruebas para ti con mis poderes nuevos.

_ Ya me hablarás sobre esas pruebas mañana.

_ Sí, he puesto a la plasta de tu ex a reunirlas. Aunque está bastante más suave desde que le salvé la vida.

_ Eres toda una heroína, Emma.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Toma, preciosidad._ Tomé el traje que Emma me había traído, de color burdeos._ ¿Voy mejorando?

_ Sí, vas mejorando bastante._ Dije, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_ Es un traje barato._ Dijo Astrid, mirándola mal.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Sabía que Astrid seguía obsesionada conmigo. Y por un lado, sabía que todo su furor por defenderme venía precisamente de eso, y por eso no iba a permitir que se terminase de desencantar, aunque fuese cruel. Yo tenía claro que quería estar al lado de Emma, y que Astrid probablemente necesitase ayuda. Pero por el momento iba a necesitarla en el juicio.

_ Pero esta vez el color es adecuado._ Dije, mientras me metía en la sala para cambiarme.

Sabía, de algún modo, que aquel iba a ser el último día. La batalla final entre Gold y yo. Y una vez ese caso estuviese resuelto, me tomaría unas largas vacaciones por primera vez en toda mi carrera como abogada. Creo que me lo había ganado, después de todo. A fin de cuentas, no es que tuviese problemas de dinero, precisamente.

El tribunal se había convertido para mí en un segundo hogar, y sin embargo, ahora se me hacía ajeno. Era la primera en llegar a la sala, y no pude evitar pasar las manos por el banquillo de la defensa, mi lugar de combate. Gold era el Fiscal más peligroso con el que había tenido la desgracia de encontrarme. Pero no estaba sola.

Tenía a mi familia, a las Morgan… y tenía a Emma. Siempre había luchado sola por mis casos. Y ahora, ni tan siquiera había reunido yo misma las pruebas que podía presentar.

_ Vaya, se te ve imponente, abogada buenorra._ Me dijo una voz que se me hacía familiar.

Me giré, y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Darcy, que andaba apoyada en una muleta. Pero, al margen de eso, parecía estar bastante sana. Se acercó y yo tuve el impulso de abrazarla. Ella ronroneó un poco y se acercó a mi oído.

_ Voy a testificar._ Me dijo._ Haré que te saquen de la trena. Y luego, me deberás un favorcillo.

Me guiñó un ojo, y yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. Suspiré, pero en parte, no podía dejar de pasarlo por alto. Estaba claro que las morbosas costumbres de la familia Morgan pasaban a no parecer tan importantes cuando estaban de tu lado. De acuerdo, eran unas viciosas, y se liaban entre ellas. Es desagradable pero… a fin de cuentas, no hacían daño a nadie.

Repentinamente sentí un frío helador, y nuestro aliento comenzó a condensarse al salir de nuestra boca. Gold acababa de llegar, y se notaba en el ambiente. Estaba sentado ya en el banquillo de la acusación, con una cínica expresión de victoria desde un principio. Esa confianza sería la horma de su zapato.


	26. La prueba final

**No te falta razón, Love. Aunque admito que estoy perdiendo fuelle con esto de los juicios. Este fic no es para tenerlo tan espaciado, la verdad. Se me olvidan cosas. Por suerte falta poco.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

El juzgado se había ido llenando poco a poco mientras Gold y yo nos mirábamos en silencio. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, empezaba a sentir frío. El aliento se condensaba en el aire, y casi daba la impresión de que gotitas de agua empezarían a formarse cada vez que respirábamos. Gold parecía ser el único de la sala que no estaba helado. Pero Sarah no parecía haberse dado cuenta al pedirle por tercera vez al alguacil que apagase el aire acondicionado.

Pero no iba a ser el frío lo que me iba a detener esta vez. Estaba decidida a terminar con ese juicio de una vez por todas. No iba a volver a pasar otro día, metida en el calabozo. No iba a darle a Arciria la oportunidad de decir de nuevo que pensaba acostarme con mi novia en mi presencia.

_ La defensa está lista su señoría._ Dije, poniéndome a la defensiva y observando a Gold directamente a los ojos.

_ La acusación está lista desde hace un rato, su señoría._ Dijo Gold. Seguía tranquilo.

Yo estaba temblando, pero podía sentir la sangre caliente en mis venas, calentando mi espíritu como hacía tiempo que nada lo hacía. Esa noche… ¡Aquella misma noche! Iba a coger a Emma entres mis brazos y darle las gracias de la forma más intensa que se me ocurriese.

_ La defensa quisiera llamar al estrado a la víctima, Darcy Morgan._ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Exclamó Gold._ El estado de la señorita Morgan no es óptimo para declarar. No podemos tomar en cuenta su testimonio.

_ ¡Protesto!_ Contraataqué._ Tengo aquí un informe médico que certifica que la señorita Morgan está capacitada para declarar. De hecho, ya le han dado el alta a expensas de que una vez acabemos con ella pueda volver a su casa para tener reposo.

Gold masculló algo incomprensible. Estaba claro que no había contado con el testimonio de Darcy. A fin de cuentas yo no era capaz de contar con él hasta hacía unos veinte minutos. Pero eso podía ser precisamente la clave para derrotarle.

_ Acepto el informe como prueba. La defensa puede llamar a su testigo._ Dijo Sarah, observando su copia del informe médico.

Una pequeña victoria. A partir de ellas se llegaba a la victoria absoluta, después de todo. Darcy se acercó al estrado, apoyándose en su muleta como podía. El alguacil, sin embargo, tuvo que ayudarla para sentarse en él. Pero una vez estuvo sentada, ya mostraba su actitud característica.

_ La defensa parece querer que nos cuente lo ocurrido la noche del crimen._ Dijo Gold._ Al parecer su testimonio demostrará ser más certero que la grabación que tenemos del crimen.

_ Estoy segura de que la grabación completamente opacada habrá olvidado algunos detalles que la señorita Morgan podrá compartir con nosotros.

Sin embargo, yo sólo quería la confirmación clara y directa de que la mujer que la había atacado no tenía cicatriz en el labio.

_ La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar._ Dijo Darcy._ Era noche cerrada, y estaba viendo la televisión cuando me entraron ganas de tomarme una copa y decidí bajar al estudio de mi madre. Siempre guarda una botella de Whisky allí. Estaba yo tan tranquila cuando una mujer me atacó. Entonces pensé que podría tratarse de Regina. Pero ahora estoy segura de que debe ser la mujer que está sentada en el banquillo de los acusados.

_ ¿Y cómo puede estar tan segura?_ Preguntó Gold.

_ Por la cicatriz de su labio._ Dijo, segura de ello._ Regina tiene una… y la mujer que me atacó, no. Al igual que la que está sentada allí. Además, su actitud no se parecía en nada a la de Regina. Regina no es tan cobarde como para matar. Y yo ni siquiera soy la persona que más la ha fastidiado de la familia.

_ Comprendo._ Dijo el señor Gold._ A fin de cuentas… las dos mujeres son idénticas. ¿No es cierto?

_ Salvo por ese detalle, sí.

Y entonces, una risa, una risa demente llenó la sala. Arciria se había puesto en pie, y había reído. Reído como una posesa. La jueza dio un golpe contra la mesilla para pedir orden, pero no se calló.

_ Disculpe, su señoría._ Dijo ella._ Si fuese tan amable de dejarme un pañuelo, podríamos resolver este entuerto.

El alguacil le dejó un pañuelo, y ella se lo pasó por el labio, revelando una cicatriz idéntica a la mía. Mi expresión se quedó congelada ante esto. La magia de Gold, y sus esfuerzos por ganar, me habían llevado a un punto sin retorno. Esa era mi mejor baza. Sin ella, cualquiera de las dos podría haber cometido el crimen. Podrían culparnos a cualquiera de las dos.

Y yo tenía móvil, a diferencia de la chica en el estrado. Lo que significaba que sin lugar a dudas iba a acabar en la cárcel. Estaba derrumbada. Impotente.

 _… No podéis rendiros de este modo…_

Eh… ¿Una voz? Esa era mi voz. Sonaba dentro de mi cabeza, como una fuerza imparable.

 _Eres una reina. Compórtate como tal._

¿Una reina? Cuando cerré los ojos, apareció ante mí una imagen que me era familiar. La reina. La misma que yo había sido en mi sueños, en mi pasado.

_ Pero… ¿Qué?

 _Regina… tienes que levantarte. Tienes que luchar. Hazlo en honor a tu estirpe._

_ Esa mujer es mi hermana. ¿No es cierto?_ Suspiré._ ¿No tenemos la misma estirpe?

 _Esa mujer no es nada para ti… ni para mí. Traicionó todo aquello por lo que luchamos. Por la justicia, por la verdad. Ella es malvada, Regina. Y debe estar entre rejas. Tú lo sabes._

_ Sí… eso es cierto._ Reconocí.

Abrí los ojos, observando cómo Arciria se sentaba en el estrado. Fue entonces cuando noté a alguien que se colocaba a mi lado. Me giré y me encontré con Amelia y con Zelena, ambas con sendas sonrisas.

_ Quizá podamos ayudar._ Dijo mi hermana pequeña, colocándose la chistera._ Vamos a machacar a esa pava. Con las pruebas que tenemos, está acabada.

_ ¿Qué pruebas?_ Pregunté.

_ Las que Emma consiguió._ Dijo Zelena, mirándome._ Tu objetivo no es esa mujer.

_ Ella sólo es un peón._ Amelia parecía muy segura._ El que lo ha planeado todo.

_ Es él._ Dijo Zelena, mirando directamente a Gold.

_ Bueno, voy a testificar ya, ¿O qué?_ Preguntó Arciria._ No tengo todo el día. Hay cierta persona a la que tengo que seducir.

Le guiñó un ojo a Emma y yo sentí que la sangre me hervía en las venas, pero debía atacar de una vez por todas. Acabar con el problema.

_ Testifique, por favor._ Sarah tampoco parecía contenta con esta situación.

_ Bueno… no hay mucho que contar. En la noche del crimen estaba durmiendo en mi cama con una amable profesional del negocio más antiguo del mundo a la que, por motivos obvios, no voy a llamar al estrado. _ Se rió._ ¿Importa acaso que yo tenga coartada? No tengo móvil.

_ ¿No es curioso qué mueva los ojos en otra dirección al hablar sobre su móvil?_ Amelia se adelantó un poco._ Casi como si ocultase algo.

_ Es cierto._ Comenté._ Aunque… bien es cierto que usted no tiene por qué tener un móvil. Sin embargo… ¿Puede su padre decir lo mismo?

_ Yo no tengo padre._ Arciria se rió._ Tú te quedaste a la familia, ¿recuerdas?

_ No estoy hablando de la familia biológica._ Dije, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo._ Estoy hablando de la familia adoptiva, claro está.

_ ¿Familia adoptiva?_ Arciria se puso pálida.

_ Verá._ Me serené._ Hallamos ciertos documentos que certifican que su padre es el señor allí presente.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Gold.

_ Aquí tengo un certificado que muestra cuándo la adoptó. Otro que certifica que la envió a un colegio en suiza, varias facturas del mismo y… por si fuera poco, un recibo de un vuelo desde allí hasta América. Todo ello pagado por el señor Gold, nuestro fiscal.

_ Ahora debemos preguntarnos… señor Gold…_ Zelena sonrió._ ¿Es para usted quitarse de en medio a la única abogada que le ha vencido en un caso motivo para matar?

_ Disculpa._ Gold acababa de responder, sólo a esa insinuación._ ¿De qué caso estás hablando?

_ Del robo._ Zelena negó con la cabeza._ Regina demostró que mi hija no lo había cometido. Esa derrota debió quemarte mucho. Además… todos sabemos que la señorita del estrado es demasiado estúpida como para cometer ese crimen.

_ Sé lo que estás haciendo, y no va a funcionar._ Dijo Gold.

_ Dime, Arciria._ Zelena la miró._ ¿Te cargó el arma él, o pudiste sola? ¿Os llevó mucho hacerte esa cicatriz para este caso?

_ Estoy segura de que es de quita y pon._ Argumentó Emma.

_ No es de quita y pon._ Una expresión de Rabia infantil inundaba el rostro de Arciria._ Es muy real.

_ En cualquier caso… tienes razón._ Dijo Emma._ Tenemos que aceptar que buscarte un móvil no bastaría para detenerte. Eres demasiado tonta para esto. Sólo una mente maestra como la de Regina podría haber cometido un crimen como este.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ Arciria apretó las manos contra el estrado.

No… no podía ser. Después de todas las pruebas que había estado reuniendo… ¿Iba a ser eso lo que la haría caer? Lo estaba viendo venir.

_ ¡Arciria, para!_ Instó Gold._ ¿No ves lo que están haciéndote?

_ ¡Cállate Papá!_ Exclamó, a voz en grito._ ¡Por supuesto que soy capaz! ¡Yo lo hice todo! Papá sólo me dijo quién le molestaba, y yo le quité de en medio para cargarle el muerto a la abogada. Zelena y Regina tenían que aprender una lección.

_ Osea que tú lo hiciste todo…_ Dijo Emma.

_ Pues claro. Ni que fuese la primera vez.

_ Espero que todo esto conste en acta, su señoría._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ No…_ Gold me miraba a los ojos, para luego mirar a Arciria._ ¡Ya las teníamos, estúpida!

Gold se lanzó contra Arciria antes de que nadie pudiese verlos y quedaron envueltos en una nube roja. Sin embargo, si bien Gold desapareció, no lo hizo la muchacha, que estaba insconsciente en el suelo, y con una enorme marca de garra en el pecho, que no dejaba de sangrar.

_ ¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia!_ Grité, a pleno pulmón.

 _Emma Swan_

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Escuché el sonido de un disparo, y activé los dones fantasma por instinto. Vi a Gold, aparecer en mitad del público, y vi la bala, que iba directamente contra Regina. Y supe de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. Me lancé contra ella, empujándola. Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, escuché una risa y al mirar donde Gold se encontraba, me di cuenta de que había desaparecido. Notaba como el brazo derecho me ardía, justo dónde me había dado la bala.

_ Cariño… ¿Estás bien?_ Me preguntó Regina.

_ No es nada._ Dije, dándole un beso en los labios. Pero espero que tengan sitio en esa camilla.

Sabía que Regina no iba a ganar el caso por sí sola. Porque esta vez… no se trataba de pruebas. Gold lo había amañado todo para que ninguna pudiese servir. Lo único que quedaba era una confesión, una que no dejase dudas sobre la implicación de Arciria en el crimen.

Y por lo que había visto, y lo que me había dicho Regina que conocía sobre la chica… apelar a su soberbia sería el único modo. Pero no antes de implicar a Gold. Porque de lo contrario podría terminar saliéndonos el tiro por la culata.

 _Astrid Morgan_

Al ver a Emma lanzarse para recibir una bala por Regina, finalmente me di por vencida. Ella tenía los poderes de los fantasmas. Podría haber intentado salir sin ningún daño. Y sin embargo, actuó por instinto, pensando sólo en Regina. El amor verdadero es así.

_ Voy a tener que buscarme otra obsesión, Darcy._ Le dije, mirando cómo se las llevaban en la ambulancia Reían juntas… pues se amaban. No cabía esperar otra cosa.

_ Ya saldrá algo, no temas, guapa._ Me dijo, besando mi mejilla.

_ Sí, supongo que sí._ Dije, observando cómo metían a Arciria en otra camilla.


	27. Finale

**Bueno, este es el capítulo final. Es un poco corto, a decir verdad, pero no se me ocurría mucho más. A decir verdad, quizá lo mejor habría sido hacer un último capítulo largo... pero había cierto interés en mostrar el trailer del final. Este fic debí escribirlo en soledad, y por eso he tardado tanto, pero en el futuro, lo tendré en cuenta XD**

* * *

 _Astrid Morgan_

Mientras me movía por los calabozos, lo cierto es que no dejaba de pensar en Regina, en lo que habíamos compartido y en cómo al final yo misma lo había estropeado todo. En su momento ni lo había pensado. Pensé que podría compaginarlo todo, y prioricé a la familia por encima de todo. Y ahora me estaba sentando frente a Arciria, que me guiñó el ojo derecho y se lamió los labios con la lengua.

_ Me has llamado._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Sí…_ Dijo ella, acercándose al cristal._ Necesito a un abogada… y pensé que a ti… podría interesarte.

_ ¿Interesarme?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja._ ¿Crees que voy a ayudarte a apelar en el caso de mi hermana?

_ Bueno… tenía esa esperanza._ Sonrió, coqueta._ Y cuando me saques de aquí… seré tuya.

Suspiré largamente y entrecerré los ojos por un instante. No podía evitar pensar en lo que habría dicho de algo así un mes antes. En que nunca me había sentido como lo había hecho en aquel momento. Y se me escapó una risa nerviosa.

_ Lo siento pero… no estoy interesada._ Dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Lo cierto es que lo que deseo es ver que te quedes aquí encerrada hasta el final de tus días.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ Simplemente que creo que ya es hora de que madure. Al menos un poco. Nos vemos… Arciria.

Me puse en pie y abandoné la sala. Arciria no dijo nada. Parecía incapaz de perder esa expresión de estupefacción. Yo había tomado mi decisión, una que pasaba por olvidar a Regina y todo lo que tuviese con ver ella. Era tarde para nosotras. Había tenido ocasión de estar con ella, y lo había arruinado. Ahora… necesitaba cambiar, a ser posible a mejor.

 _Regina Mills_

_ No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta…_ Dije, mientras metía la cuchara entre los labios de Emma._ Estás enferma y voy a cuidar de ti.

_ Protesto._ Me contestó Emma, mirándome a los ojos._ Puedo comer sola.

_ Irrelevante._ Dije, dándole un beso en la nariz._ Protesta denegada.

_ Me haces parecer una cría._ Dijo, revolviéndose en la cama todo lo que la escayola se lo permitió.

Lo cierto es que sí. Parecía una niña grande mientras trataba de resistirse a que le diese de comer. Pero cuando calló y nos miramos a los ojos, yo simplemente sonreí. Emma se tomó la sopa y yo me acerqué a besarla en los labios. Sentía electricidad cada vez que lo hacía.

_ Sabes… ¿Regina? Me alegro de haber podido ayudarte por fin._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ Me has ayudado todo el tiempo._ Dije, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

_ Yo… no sentía que fuese así._ Dijo, mirándome._ Sentía que no podía hacer nada. Astrid… Augustine… tus hermanas. Incluso Darcy. Todas han ayudado a salvarte. Y yo, yo me he quedado sin hacer nada, hasta hoy.

_ No digas tonterías, Emma._ Dije, acariciando su pelo._ Tú me has dado esperanza… motivos para luchar. Y eso es más de lo que pueden decir ellas. Cuando Astrid me traicionó, fuiste tú la que me dio fuerzas para enfrentarme a todo, para superar los casos que venían. Y si hoy me he salvado, es gracias a ti. Te quiero, Swan.

Mis labios se juntaron con los suyos, en un beso dulce, tierno, que se alargó por unos segundos. Pero Emma no parecía estar convencida del todo. A pesar de lo que había visto.

_ Cásate conmigo…

 _10 años más tarde_

Las llamas habían terminado de consumirse. Las pruebas podrían haberse consumido por completo. Pero no sería la primera vez que la inspectora Emma Swan rescataba pruebas de un lugar en el cual parecía imposible encontrar nada. A fin de cuentas no se llegaba a ser jefa de inspectores simplemente por pasar mucho tiempo en el cuerpo. A decir verdad, era de las que menos años de servicio había llevado antes de que le nombraran dicho cargo.

Emma entró sola en el almacén, consumido por el fuego. Lo cierto es que para ella, ofrecía una imagen bien distinta. Era capaz de ver cómo había sido aquel lugar antes de que las llamas lo hubiesen consumido por completo. Mientras se aproximaba al lugar en el que momentos antes había estado el aparador en el cual supuestamente habían asesinado a la víctima, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba.

Se arrodilló y tomó el cuchillo con sus enguantadas manos. La sangre se había consumido casi por completo debido a las llamas. Y fue en ese momento en el que sintió algo en el aire, como una ligera corriente de aire. Algo frío y siniestro. Pero no, no se trataba de un fantasma… era algo distinto, algo oscuro. Cogió su móvil y rebuscó en la agenda.

_ Sí, ¿Diga?_ Preguntó una voz desde el otro lado._ ¿Quién es?

_ Emma Swan._ Contestó la inspectora.

_ ¿Emma? Hace años que no sé nada de ti. ¿Qué tal te va?

La inspectora Swan suspiró. Decididamente, no había llamado a esa mujer porque tuviese ganas de hablar de sus problemas.

_ Bien._ Dijo, seca._ ¿Tienes un momento para que vaya a verte, Astrid?

_ Eh… sí… supongo que sí._ Contestó la mujer._ ¿Qué necesitas?

_ Estoy investigando un caso._ Dijo._ Y creo que la magia puede estar involucrada. Me vendría bien alguien que se manejara con los poderes de las brujas.

_ Sí… bueno, supongo que podría ayudar pero… ¿No sería mejor que de eso se encargase Regina?_ Emma se quedó en silencio un momento._ ¿Le pasa algo?

_ Regina ya no ejerce la abogacía._ Emma miró su alianza por un segundo y se la acercó a los labios, dándole un leve beso._ En fin, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

_ Claro. Será un placer._ Dijo Astrid._ Te esperaré en casa.

_ Muchas gracias._ Dijo Emma, colgando.

Salió de la escena del crimen con un escalofrío. En aquel momento pensaba en volver a casa para ver a su esposa. Sabía que ese caso podía ser lo que hiciera despertar a Regina, después de tantos años.

 ** _La inspectora Swan Retornará en su propia historia._**


End file.
